RWBY X For Honor: The Hatchet & Dagger
by FireWolfXT
Summary: The world was red for Torvi Birgerdottir. Red and crazy. It was never ending and the threat of death is always near, breathing down her neck. It did not help that she was a warrior shaman. When death finally caught up to her, she does not enter Valhalla but somewhere else entirely. Somewhere equally magical. *Art belongs to FrAgMen TIx, For Honor to Ubisoft, RWBY to Rooster Teeth.
1. Ch 1: The Death

The battlefield was where soldiers met their end. It would be a collective grave for many unfortunate enough to fall. The only silver lining was that it would be a quick end. At least... for most.

Sometimes at the end, if there were any survivors from the defeated side, the victors would capture those who have not ran or ran fast enough. What happens to them is determined by the the person who found them and/or the victors. They would be executed then and there, tortured and then killed off, taken as prisoners or slaves - who would work to the bone and/or defiled, or, in the best case scenario, let go as a mercy.

It would seem that it would be the first option for Torvi Birgerdottir, a young battle shaman. At the age of five, she was graced with voices, the classic trait common in shamans. From that point, her destiny was determined and she was put into training. As the years progressed, Torvi grew stronger but so did the voices, becoming louder and louder and telling and asking different things that it became almost unclear what they were saying, even to shamans themselves. But they would learn from their mentors how to understand these voices, to use them for however they see fit. That didn't mean they were safe from the effects of the voices. Most, if not, all fell insane from the constant chatter inside their heads. Torvi is one of them.

This was her first battle as a warrior. She was to return to her village as a victor or at least a survivor but it would seem the fates have planned differently for her.

The battle was to defend a large village near a cliffside. The knights of the Iron Legion were pushing into Valkenheim, steamrolling villages in their wake and taking prisoners as well. She and thousands of others were to delay and weaken them for other villages to prepare and plan a counter attack.

They had the advantage at the beginning, taking a lot of them down as they continued to flood the town but all that changed when they started using catapult fire and men on horses. Not to mention bombs and the like. In the end, Torvi and the thousand fell to the knights in a valiant effort but it was all for not.

Right now, she and other survivors were near the cliffside with their hands tied in front of them and knights at the ready if anything were to happen. One by one, viking after viking were pushed off the cliff to end at the bottom, dead. She was last and the wait was torture.

Torvi knows that today will be her end but by the gods, does she refuse to go down like this. She refuses to die without going out killing. She was sure the gods would smile down on her if she took down at least three of these walking tin men.

The executioner, a peacekeeper, was three bodies away from her.

The ropes they used were somewhat old and after pulling on them for a little, found that it won't take much from her for them to break.

The peacekeeper was behind her and just as she was about to push her off, Torvi brought her hands up to her face and bit hard on the ropes. Using her unusual bite strength, she cut through the ropes immediately and grabbed the peacekeeper by one of her arms. Unprepared, the peacekeeper was unable to grab either one of her blades and was thrown off the cliffside, screaming before landing on the bottom with a sickening crunch.

All knights were on her now and were ready to take her down. A lawbringer charged first and would of impaled her but Torvi side stepped him and threw him off the cliff. It was not done. A couple of centurion leaped at her but Torvi was ready. One was silver while the other was bronze. Torvi targeted the bronze one first. She dodged out from their leaps and body slammed the bronze making him drop his galdius. Torvi quickly grabbed his weapon before cutting his throat. Then he was kicked off the cliff.

Torvi faces the silver centurion before he kicked her in the midsection but not off the cliff. Torvi screams a battle cry before charging him, gladius in hand. He swings left but she blocks and attcking his chest with strong attacks but failed to cut through the armor. The centurion looked at her and taunted her by raising his arms in the air and laughing as he withstood her puny attacks. That was his fatal mistake. As he was taunting, Torvi drove the sword into his leg making him scream out in alarm and pain. He was then grabbed him by his shoulders and tossed him off.

A conqueror then tried bashing her off the edge but Torvi grabbed the shield and engaged in a pushing war with the conqueror. This went on for a few seconds before let go and quickly moved to the side. Not expecting this move the conqueror did not let up from his pushing and ran off the cliff side.

When she turned to face her other opponents, she was then punched in the cheek by a bald woman baring a strange scar on her forehead, a leather coat, and metal plated arms. She was not using any weapons but behind her were her most likely her sword and shield stuck into the ground. She threw another attack but Torvi was able to evade her. Torvi went on the offensive throwing punch after punch at the woman but was was met with blocks from her gauntlets. What was so strange was that the woman's face held little expression, as if she was uninterested in the fact her life was on the line.

Frustrated, Torvi threw her entire body at her in hopes of unbalancing her. It did not. Instead it turned out to be a bad choice as the woman grabbed her by the neck when she lunged and her and squeezed hard. She then brought Torvi over the ledge, dangling her over the drop. Meanwhile Torvi was struggling to get out of the woman's grasp, clawing and trying to kick her but all of that stopped when she saw she was over the edge.

The bald woman spoke in a calm, collected voice. "You fought well. Your gods would be proud of you"

Her words did nothing to Torvi who just laughed. "Heh heh... Baldy". She could have sworn she could have seen her reflection on her head.

The woman sigh in disappointment and tosses her off.

The grin on Torvi's face fell and she let out a loud scream as she plummeted down. This was it, her death. While she never ever questioned the gods in her life, she absolutely refused to believe that this was the fate they had planned for her. To die on her first battle. It couldn't. It couldn't!

But it did. She felt only a millisecond of pain before her world turned black.

For what felt like a few moments, there was nothing. No sound. No sight. There was nothing until suddenly there was.

She suddenly felt air fill her lungs and her heart beat blood to the rest of her body. Out of nothing, her body is popped back alive, no wounds whatsoever.

Confused, Torvi cautionly opened her eyes but when she did, she felt disoriented and sick. Her vision was blurry but her hearing was so clear.

She looked around her to see she was not at the bottom of the cliff but a black void as far as the eye can see.

_Where are we?_

_This is bad. This is bad!_

_We have to get out!_

_Look ahead you idiot!_

Torvi rubbed her temples to soothe her aching head from the disorientation and the voices before the final voice peaked her interest and she looked ahead and what she saw left her breathless.

What was before her were two giant beings. One was a golden man and the other purple, both glowing their respective colors. They also had horns atop their heads. They looked like gods but that couldn't be. She has no idea who these two are. There is nothing that remotely looks familiar and she knows her own culture and religion.

"What are you even doing with this... thing brother?" the purple one said.

"Think of it as balance. She is the chaos I want to put in Remanent" the gold one replies back.

The golden one turns to Torvi and kneels down. "Listen. Do you want to live?"

Torvi nods her head furiously. What kind of question was that? Of course she wanted to continue living. Who wouldn't? She wanted to continue fighting, like any warrior.

"I am going to send you somewhere dangerous. Do you still accept?"

She nods again. Dangerous? To anyone else, the word was what it meant but to Torvi, that was just another word for major fun time and future battle. Future glory.

The golden man nods in understanding. "Be ready young shaman. For the future ahead of you will be filled with peril as well as the place we are sending you" he then extends his right hand to her, making her step back slightly.

"Brother, come" the golden one indicates to his sibling. The purple sibling sighs and kneels next to his brother and extends his left hand towards Torvi.

"Yeah. Don't fuck this up human 'cause we are not going to bring you back if you die again" the purple man grunted.

"Take one of our fingers Torvi. We will give you a gift before we part"

Torvi is confused slightly from the fact the golden man knew her name without ever telling him but then puts each hand on the big hands in front of her.

The purple and golden man glow and as the glow reaches their hands, the glow touches Torvi and suddenly she glows purple and gold, each eye holding one of the two colors.

The purple and gold around her and in her eyes flicker before setting on a bloody red. She floats while still touching the men and screams a blood curdling scream.

The two brother visibly twitch before taking their hands away from the girl and before Torvi could drop to the floor, the golden man opens a portal under her, letting her fall into Remanent.

The two brothers pant slightly from the ordeal.

"We gave her too much power don't you think?" The purple brother questions.

"It wouldn't change much but I'm more surprised at the fact her body handled it"

"Probably because of her world. They're naturally very strong there from what I've seen" the purple man says. He then speaks in a more amused tone "Think Ozma can handle her?"

The golden man shrugs. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?". He then looks to the spot he made the portal. "But one thing is for certain: that shaman is going to shake things up down there"


	2. Ch 2: The Landing

Torvi was falling. Fast. Dangerously fast.

The portal she exited out of closed behind her and left her high in the air.

Apparently the golden man was so focused on getting Torvi out that he did not account where to put her.

As the shaman girl was plummeting to the ground below, ready to paint the surface red from her, gold and purple fire burst around her, surrounding her within it. The fire then began to slowly shift into red as Torvi continued her descent down.

**Meanwhile...**

Ruby Rose was exhausted, as was her team, team RWBY. Her teammate as well as her elder sister, Yang Xiao Long took off her boots before collapsing on her bed. The secret faunus of the group, Blake Belladonna, climbed into her bunk after picking up one of her novels. Weiss Schnee was on her scroll at one of the desks in the dorm room while Ruby laid in her bed groaning.

"Weeeeeiiiiiissss," she whined. "I get finishing homework is important and all, but did we have to do it all in one go?"

"Especially Oobleck's work?" a tired Yang said. "Honestly. It isn't even due until the end of Friday which is like four days from now!" she exclaims.

"It's better this way. That way we would be over it already and don't need to spend future time on it" Weiss said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She does have a point" Blake adds.

"Whatever" the sisters say in unison.

Ruby gets of her bunk and stretches around the room. All that sitting around in the library left her feeling stiffer than usual. She looks out the window and finds a daziling site: A shooting star!

"OH MY OUM! A SHOOTING STAR!" she happily yells, surprising her teammates and maybe their neighbors as well.

She rushes to the window and leans on the book shelf near it. She begins whispering her wish... or wishes, to be precise.

"I wsh to be the greatest huntress ever. I wish for Crescent Rose to shrink at my will. I wish for the ultimate cookie recipe. I wish-"

"I think you're only allowed one wish sis" Yang chuckles.

Ruby pouts and looks up at Yang. "Fine. Then I wish for unlimited wishes"

"I don't think you're suppose to do that either" Yang says as she smiles at her little sister.

"You still believe in that? You're 15 aren't you?" Weiss says to Ruby.

"Yes and Yes." Ruby says proudly.

"Nothing is going to come out of that star you know"

"You don't know that" Ruby childishly shoots back.

"Yes I do"

"No you don't"

"YES. I do"

"No you don't" Ruby then sticks out her tongue out playfully at Weiss. Weiss at this point was slightly annoyed but refuses to lose this game of theirs.

"Fine. Look Here" Weiss walks up to the window and looks at the red star. She then closes her eyes and makes a random wish.

"I wish for something interesting to happen"

She opens her eyes and silence surrounds the girls. A few seconds go by before Weiss looks to Ruby with a smug smile on her face, ready to gloat.

"See. Told you so-

"Hey guys"

Weiss sighs at being interupted. "What is it Blake?"

"Look at the 'shooting star'" she says pointing at the star. Team RWBY all look out to find the 'shooting star' getting bigger as it rocketed down into the Emerald Forest. Its impacted caused a rumble to erupt through the area and the school. Some might assume it to be a really small earthquake but team RWBY knew better.

The girls were slacked jawed until Ruby spoke. "Lets check it out"

"Yeah lets go!" Yang exclaims excitedly. "Maybe we'll find something we can sell for some lien"

"Maybe its aliens!" Ruby says.

"Aliens are cool too" Yang adds.

"You two..." the Schnee heiress sighs. "It's probably an asteriod. Not common but not unheard of either"

"Awww c'mon Weiss, where's your sense of adventure?" Yang asks.

"Where is your sense of caution?"

Yang ignores her and puts back her boots and weapons as does Ruby before leaving. Blake shrugs and equips herself as well before catching up with her two teammates.

Weiss stood in the middle of the room before hastily putting on her shoes.

"Honestly..."

**Some time later...**

Team RWBY walks through the Emerald Forest to the site of the supposed asteroid. It was late at night with only the shattered moon's shine providing light. The girls were wary as they knew the Grimm were out and about and so had their weapons at the ready.

"What do you think we'll find?" Ruby asks the group.

"Maybe rocks. Maybe...Aliens" Yang says as she grins.

Ruby shines in excitement as Weiss had an unimpressed look on her face. Blake meanwhile held her stoic expression but with a small smile.

"Yang, if you're really expecting aliens, you're going to be disappointed" Weiss says simply.

"We'll see" the blonde replies back.

"Look!" Ruby pointed. "Fire!"

True, there was fire. Small fires which were scattered all around the crash site. The girls have seen that before but this fire was peculiar. Fire was usually orange with some red and yellow mixed in but this fire stood with the colors of only red.

Ruby used her semblance to speed towards the crater, overly curious as to what caused this.

"Careful Ruby!" Yang yells from afar.

"Don't worry Yang! I got yo-AHHH!"

The red reaper fell down the surprisingly large crater down to the bottom, stopping at the edge of the slope. The crater was still emitting smoke as she stood back up and coughed before the smoke finally started to disperse.

Ruby takes careful strides into the crater towards the center, knowing that whatever caused all this was there. The smoke was slow to go but eventually was light enough to see figures through. She looks to the center and finds a surprising site. She runs to it. She runs to her.

The rest of the team descend down the slope down the crater.

"Guys! Come here!" Ruby urgently says to her teammates.

Yang, fearing the worst, ran through the light smoke not giving a damn about the sting in her eyes. Blake and Weiss ran along side her as they approached Ruby.

The smoke finally goes away completely, clearing everything to the eyes of all. They all stood in the middle of a crater a little bit bigger than the training/battle hall arena and was as deep as a small house. But what most surpised Weiss, Blake, and Yang was what-or more specifically-who Ruby was kneeling near.

A red glowing blonde girl with braids.


	3. Ch 3: The Encounter

The four girls look a at the girl, curiosity filling their eyes. How did she get here? Was she hit by the asteroid? If so, how was she alive? Her aura couldn't have saved her from a direct hit from an shooting space rock going god knows miles per hour. Also, why was she dressed like that?

Starting from the feet, she wore laceless shoes with black and light brown pants. On the pants had black leather straps with large golden studs on them. On her left thigh was a banner hanging by with a white bear claw on it. On her right thigh had a knife holder but with no knife. She wore a sort of skirt-like black leather top with small golden studs all over it with a belt adorning strange items like bones, small animal tails, and such. Perched on her shoulders was the pelt of a white and gray badger or fox. Peaking out of her skirts was a bandage-like shirt going up to the middle of her upper arms. Her arms had small red markings leading to a pelt covered arm with claws on her right and a black leather guard on her left. She also had shoulder guards that were also black leather. Her face and skin was white with a slight tan and covered in red war paint in the form of red flower vines. Her closed eyes had black make up around them. The sides of her head and back were shaven except the top which was blonde and put into four braids trailing to the back before all coming together in the form of a big, puffy blonde ponytail. She also wore a headband with bronze piece on the front but was covered with an ornament in the form of a tiny animal skull with feathers around in

The colors that her outfit composed was red, black and white. They were in a wildfire design on the banner and torso but the shoulder pads weren't covered showing black leather.

From the girls perspective, she looked about 17 like them except Ruby who was 15.

Ruby shook out of her thoughts and started to fidget her hands, not knowing what to do. She didn't look hurt and there weren't any obvious wounds so she was at a lost.

"Uh Yang... help please" she asked her older sister.

Yang went to the opposite side of Ruby and leaned her head down to the woman's mouth. Her breathing was light but she felt some heat coming from her mouth in her ear.

"Well, good news is that she's breathing" Yang states. Ruby sighed in relief.

"Thank Oum"

Blake and Weiss stood behind Ruby observing the girl. While they were relieved that she was okay, that did not settle the questions in their minds.

"Aren't any of you curious as to why she looks okay?" the heiress asked the group.

Ruby was wondering as well but now wasn't the time. "We'll figure that out later Weiss. Right now we have to get her somewhere safe"

They all nodded at that. They were all at risk at being attack from Grimm if they continued to stay in the Emerald Forest.

Torvi stirred in her sleep from the chatter around. All held their breath as they saw the girl slowly open her eyes.

Her vision was blurred and blinked a few times before propping her up on her elbows as she looks around her.

She saw a busty blonde kneeling by her right, a red hooded girl on her left, a white garbed girl with white hair as well standing behind the red hooded girl and a black haired girl wearing a bow beside the white girl also standing behind the red hooded girl. They had strange clothes that were foreign to her. She was dazed slightly but then remembered her encounter with those men and how they said she was going to a new world. a dangerous world.

Ruby began firing questions off at Torvi. "Hi! Are you okay? How did you get here? Were you hit by that asteroid?". She then gasps. "Are you an alien?!"

The red cloaked girl was practically in Torvi's face with just a few inches separating them. Torvi gazed at her eyes. Her silver colored eyes.

_What a unique color _said one of the voices

_I don't trust them. She must be evil ._

_Don't you see the child like innocent in them?_

_Could be a farce. _

_Get away from her! She must be plotting something if she this close to you!_

"Ruby, give the girl some ro-"

Torvi suddenly grasps a fistful of dirt and throws it at Ruby's face, making her scream in surprise before rolling on her back to then stand back up and scoot away from the group of girls.

Ruby was rubbing her eyes as Yang glared daggers-no, swords at her, her eyes turning red in rage at what she did to her little sister.

"Hey!" she yelled out at Torvi. "She was just trying to help you! If you wanted her out of your face, you could've just said so!"

Instead of words, Yang received an animalistic growl from the braided girl. Yang was further pissed off. She refused to give her a clear answer and gave her a stupid animal sound.

Torvi sniffed the air while looking at the girl in a crouched position, ready to pounce. They all smelled like fruits and flowers and Torvi rubbed her nose as if it was defective. She sniffed again and got the same result but with an added scent, specifically from the black hair girl. She smelled like cats and not like she owns a cat or two but like she is a literal cat.

Torvi glances her way with a frown and confusion on her face.

Blake only saw the frown though and felt sweat roll down her back.

_She know?! How? And that frown.._. Blake then remembered all the discrimination and racism toward her race, the faunus. She must think badly of them. Must be like the other bigoted human. At that thought, Blake frown at Torvi back though it was small as she did not know her intention with the stare

"Apologize! Right. Now" Yang demanded of the blonde.

"Yang it's okay! She's probably just scared" Ruby pleaded with her blonde sister. She did not listen thought, too pissed off at the shaman.

Torvi just frowns and tilts her head in confusion.

_What did we do again?_

_Are you serious?_

_Yes. Do you remember?_

_Of course I do! ...Mostly._

_Okay what happened?_

_..._

_That's what I thought._

Yang did not take Torvi's answer well, thinking she was mocking her. Her eyes burned red and her flowing blonde locks shined brighter than before.

Torvi was taken back. She felt the air thicken and her well being at risk. Those strange men were right. This new world really was dangerous.

Yang shifts Ember Celica and shots out shotgun shells out behind driving her towards Torvi to deliver a hard punch to her face. If she can survive a meteor, she can take a punch to the face.

The busty blonde traveled at a speed never seen before for Torvi. She thought for a millisecond that she was going to take the punch but her senses kicked in. She back flipped out of the incoming missile of a punch before landing meters away from Yang.

Torvi looked at her body in disbelief. At that moment, she felt as if her sense were sharpen to perfection. Her body felt faster and stronger and her reaction speed has also been kicked up. Whatever those men did to her, she likes it. A lot.

The young shaman smiles sadistically and looks to Yang. She gives a loud battle cry and charges. Yang enters a battle stance and readied herself against incoming punches and kicks.

What she did not prepare for was the shaman throwing her entire body into hers causing all the wind to be knocked out of her. She recovered but not before Torvi grabbed both sides of her head and kneed her. She does this two more times before Yang stopped the fourth knee from colliding with her face. She uses her other hand to punch Torvi in the stomach to get her off which took a few good punches due to the leather armored skirt.

The shaman lets go but not before taking a few strands of Yang's hair with her.

The two face each other before the blonde brawlers eyes drifted down to Torvi's hands that were gripping her straw strands.

Her eyes widen and she grits her teeth in anger. She snaps her head back up to look Torvi in eyes.

"You. Are. Dead"

Torvi just smiles.

_This is so fun!_

_When can we feast on her?_

_Soon but lets play with her first_

Torvi's joy faded though as she then felt a fist collide with her face. Yang attacked so fast and so hard, Torvi hardly reacted.

Torvi was knocked to the other end of the crater and hit to rock surface so hard crack were made around her.

Yang panted as she started to finally calm down. "That should teach you" she said with hints of anger.

"Yang!" said girl looked behind her to see sister. "Are you okay?" she asks sounding concerned.

"Yeah... I'm good" Yang replied sounding slightly tired.

"Good" Ruby says simply. Her expression then changes to an angry one. "But did you have to go _this_ far?! We were suppose to _help_ her not hurt her more. Plus, a little dirt never hurt me before"

Yang's eyes reverted back to red and her voice dripped with annoyance. "She started it! Did you also not see how she looked at Blake?! It was like she frowned in disgust!" she said before crossing her arms underneath her bust.

"You don't know that!" Ruby shot back.

Meanwhile with Weiss and Blake, the two were observing everything in front of them. They were going to intervene before Yang went red eyed and thought that she could handle the situation herself.

Weiss looked to her faunus companion. "You okay?"

"You seriously asking me that? What about Yang?"

"She said she was good. I'm mostly referring to the stare that girl gave you" Weiss explains.

Blake looks in the shaman's direction to see Torvi pulling herself out of the small crater Yang put her in.

She still wasn't sure what her stare meant but it was not important at the moment so she'll just leave it be.

Torvi comes out and looks at the sisters arguing. Her blood boils and her hand clench into fist so hard her knuckles turned white. Never in her time as a warrior has she been knocked out and so fast too. It was like someone took a hammer to her pride and damn near shattered it.

"RAAAAH!" she screams. This turned the girls attention back to her. "RAAAAAAAAAAAH! RAAAAAAAAHHH! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Her voices told her to kill, to skin everyone here alive. They wanted them to feel true fear and havoc that they would be too overwhelmed to react. They wanted all their blood and flesh for her to turn fat on.

She started to run toward the sisters with Yang standing in front of Ruby but before she can engage again, loud howls were heard by everyone causing everyone to stop.

"Girls, look around us" Weiss said pulling out her rapier.

They all look and see beowolves surrounding the crater and from the sounds of it, ursas and death stalkers were coming too.

They creep down into the crater and surround team RWBY and Torvi. The young shaman stands next to Ruby who was next to Yang. Weiss and Blake were together some distance from the others.

The wolves growl menacingly at the girls and come closer. The ursas and death stalkers eventually came but were waiting on the edges, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Team RWBY stood bravely with their weapons drawn against the dark creatures and were about to kill them off before laughter was heard. The source, Torvi.

The insane laughter unnerved the girls as they continued hearing it. Torvi laughs as she looks around them at the Grimm and cracks her knuckles.

She smiles wide and the creatures of Grimm stumble back from the creature that was Torvi. Team RWBY sees this and are slack jawed as Torvi's laugh unnerves not just them but the evil creatures of Grimm.

The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions but the opposite could be said about positive feelings. As Torvi laughed, they sensed extreme joy, excitement, happiness, and determination.

Torvi's emotions unnerved them on an instinctual level.


	4. Ch 4: The Battle

The Grimm growled and roared at team RWBY but when they looked Torvi's way, some, at most, half step back in fear.

The fear the Grimm had for the strange girl made team RWBY question who or what she really is but would have to answers these burning question later. Now was the time to fight for their lives.

"Hey um... strange girl" Ruby addressed to the shaman. She then taps her shoulder with her free hand to garner her attention which did work for a brief time before Torvi started to marvel at Cresent Rose. She walks around Ruby looking at her weapon before touching it lightly starting the pommel.

Ruby shakes her off and speaks again. "Hey focus!" Torvi looks back at her face. "You aura levels are probably low. I don't think you shouldn't fight this one-"

Torvi then stand at her full height. She was a couple inches taller than her making Ruby look up. She sees a growling face before Torvi turns away from her and face the Grimm and did something that shocks the team: She runs at the hoard of Grimm.

She runs off screaming bloody war. She leaps on a beowolf before climbing on its back before scratching and punching them. The beowolf stumbles around and trying to pry the girl off it. Its friends tried to help too but all the moving around made it difficult.

"Strange girl!" Ruby yells out and dashes to assist her. Using her semblance to close the distance, she cuts off the legs of a few beowolves before shooting her sniper scythe behind her and using the force to propel her forward, further cutting more Grimm before reaching Torvi.

Said shaman was having very little luck killing off the black creature with a bone mask. Her punches were not doing any clear damage. when she attempted to puncture the eyes she was met with the same result. Feeling frustrated and slightly worried, she kept on punching the creature.

_Aura... is it that thing that helped us against busty blonde over there... Yang was it?_

_I think so. How about we do the same thing again?_

_Good idea!_

_I know right_

Torvi controls her breathing and silences all the sounds around her, including Ruby calling out to her. It was like the same thing she did to control and hear the voices but for something entirely different but something that still resided within her. She feels sparks going off in her and thinks she is getting closer.

Before the Grimm Torvi was piggy-backing on could grab her leg, Torvi's hands gripped its throat and pulled it off. The beowolf stumbles before falling face first in the dirt. The young shaman gets off immediately before charging at another one with her fist at the ready before landing it into its face, sending the wolf flying while hitting other Grimm behind him.

While she was distracted another appears behind ready to swipe at her before being shot in the face by Ruby.

"You okay?" she said concerned.

Torvi nods once before pouncing on another Grimm.

"W-Wait! Hold up- Wooh!". Before she could finish and run off to Torvi, Grimm started to surround her.

Yang then appears next to Ruby after slamming her fist down around the Grimm crowd. The attack sent some flying but most just stumbled.

"That girls gonna get herself killed!" she said before squaring a Grimm in the face, releasing a shotgun shot as well.

"I know! And that's why we have to get to her!" Ruby responded. Yang nods and she and Ruby fight their way to Torvi.

Meanwhile Weiss and Blake were fighting their own battles.

Weiss was in a sense, "dancing" around her enemies and striking with precise but yet elegant attacks. A group of Beouwolves tried to dog pile her into submission but sent a wide horizontal strike at them using fire dust.

Blake was evading and striking fast against the Grimm. She used her shadow clones to trick her enemies and attack them from unexpected angles and used Dust in tangent with her clones, setting up traps for the vile creatures.

The W and B of team RWBY fought until both reached a fighting Yang and Ruby. Said sisters were currently fighting their way to the shaman who went ahead to face the hoard.

"She's over there!" Ruby yells out pointing in the direction of Torvi. When they looked they saw the red from Torvi's outfit in front of three huge black bears. Ursas, as they are called.

"Got it!" Yang tells the group. She then uses her gauntlets to rocket her up in the air but then rocketed down into the Grimm that were blocking them and Torvi. The explosion that Yang caused from the impact sent all Grimm out of the crater leaving them a path to Torvi.

The Ursas growled threateningly at Torvi. Two were normal ursas with the simple white bone mask and claws but in the middle of them was an ursa with spikes protruding from its back and was bigger than the last two. An ursa major.

The two regular ursas charged the young shaman but accomplished nothing. Torvi leaped backed before jumping high and landing on one of the ursa's back.

Said ursa was trying to throw her off its being by moving crazily or on its hind legs. Her grip was tight though and she stayed on with the same crazed smile she had earlier. She laughs in joy at the animal's attempts at trying to shake her off before using an aura enhanced fist to punch through its thick hide at its nape. The bear Grimm fell down, dead.

The second ursa tried to jump the shaman while she was still on his dead comrades with her fist still in his nape. Torvi narrowly avoids an overhead claw by taking her fist out and jumping back away from the bear.

The ursa and Torvi had a small staring match before the previous ursa's body started to disintegrate. Torvi groans disappointingly.

_Awwww! No meat? So upset! _one of the voices said in her head.

As soon as the body disperses, the combatants charge each other.

Time slowed as they charge each other. The ursa opens his mouth wide to prepare to eat and kill the human but instead of a dodge, Torvi pounces _into_ its open mouth and down the bear's throat.

Team RWBY stood mortified and stunned. _Why?!_ they all thought.

The ursa looked their way before it felt his stomach start to ache. The ache turned to searing pain as the ursa fell down on its right. A hand shoots out of his left side before Torvi followed suit.

To say the girls were stunned was an understatement. Torvi laughed joyfully as she exited the corpse and the team felt more questions invade their minds.

When Torvi fully exited, the ursa major attacked, hitting Torvi on her side and sending her rolling across the ground before stopping.

Torvi looked at the ursa major before looking at team RWBY. She quickly raised an open palm at them as if gesturing something. _Stop_ it said.

They understood but did not get why she would want to fight this powerful foe alone. Ruby was conflicted. She wanted to help the girl but she looked so sure. Maybe she has a strategy in mind.

She did not.

Torvi charges the bear Grimm, leaping upon coming close to the creature but it then stood on its hind legs and swiped Torvi again. The shaman lands with a 'umph' on the ground and before she could stand back up, the ursa attacks. It tries to slam down on Torvi but she rolled out of the giant paws way. Torvi stands back up and punches the ursa on the head but resulted in an aching hand and recoiled back. The Grimm bear advances on her, swiping its front claws at her and trying to slam down on her.

Torvi evades the attacks but the creature did not stop. It kept going until Torvi started losing breath. The ursa major sends another swipe but this time, actually connected hard with Torvi's body. She is knocked down on the floor and sees the ursa stand up before slamming one of it's front claws on her. Her new found aura finally broke at that moment and she spat out blood, feeling her innards being crushed by the Grimm's sheer power and size.

Team RWBY sprang into action seeing the shaman go down. Yang punches the ursa's side sending it off her. Weiss and Blake join in to fight the ursa major but then death stalkers started to attack as well leaving Yang with the bear Grimm.

Ruby ran to Torvi. Her eyes were closing and opening slowly. Her breathing was shallow and slow and a trail of blood pooled out of her mouth. Ruby panicked and tried to keep her awake but she was losing consciousness.

Her eyes closed for a long period of time. Ruby waited for her to open them up again as her team were preoccupied with the ursa and death stalkers.

The voices were angry.

_Kill. The. Bear_

_Kill the bear_

_Kill the bear!_

_KILL. THE. BEAR!_

The voices blared their response within Torvi's head leaving Torvi to bare all their anger and make a response for it. All the anger and rage brought about the insanity associated with them. Torvi listened and kept on listening before all the voices became too loud. Too angry. In her mind, she had her hands on her head trying to soothe herself to no avail. She tried but in the end, the insanity, the anger, they all exploded in her and she lets out a bone chilling battle cry.

Ruby was so caught off guard she twitched and fell back from Torvi's screaming mass. Her teammates also look in surprise at her as she stands up.

But she stands up glowing red. Burning red fire surrounded her and her eyes were also burning red fire as well. Unlike Yang whose irises just turn red, Torvi's eyes were entirely red. She was growling at the creatures in front of her and all but the ursa major cowered a little.

She screams bloody murder at the death stalkers. She jumps on one and rips off it tail and uses it to stab the other scorpion on the head. The latter death stalker died but the former one was just writhing in pain. She swung a crazy punch at its head and the white bone armor it had on its head shattered.

Team RWBY were stunned. Never before had anyone made giants of Grimm look like easy beowolves. Yang, stunned, was taken by surprise and was knocked to the side by the ursa major. The bear Grimm bolts toward Torvi roaring, loud at her. Torvi bolts at the creature too but on all fours like an animal.

" Hægur dauðdagi!" she screams. She collides her entire body with the bear's head, cracking the bone armor.

The ursa roars in pain before trying to strike the girl with its claws but was surprised when she caught the paw. She roars as she spins around the bear using immense strength before slamming the bear down on the floors. She was not done though. As the ursa lay on its side, she walks up to its head where the crack was. She digs her fingers in and pulled. She pulled until the bone armor broke apart and exposed the raw black head of the bear Grimm where she then delivers an punch, piercing its head, finally killing the damn thing.

The girls looked in terror at the scene. Killing Grimm was nothing new to the team of girlsl but to do so in such brutal ease made them almost sorry for the bear. Almost.

Torvi turns around to face team RWBY. They regarded her with complete caution and stood battle ready. Though it seems the battle was already done and won as the hoard of Grimm were killed off and the shaman fell face first on the ground.

Ruby, without a second thought, rushed to her, ignoring the yells from Yang. She kneels and turns her on her back to see she that she fell down exhausted and looks to be sound asleep.

"She's okay. She's still breathing" Ruby told her team. Weiss scoffed.

"Is that a good thing?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss!"

"What? I'm sorry but did _any_ of you see what she did? She just made those hulking Grimm look like child's play?" the heiress said gaining nods from her other teammates except Ruby.

"She did act strange" Yang said simply.

"That's putting it lightly" Blake replied, deadpanned.

"... I guess" Ruby reluctantly agreed. "What now? Where do we bring her?"

"To us Ms. Rose"

Team RWBY snapped their heads to the direction of the new voice. There stood a Blonde woman whose hair was in a bun with glasses perched on her face over green eyes. She wore a cape with purple on the inside and black outside. She also donned a riding crop in one of her hands.

Next to her stood a taller, older man with silver hair. He wore small glasses on his face and a black suit with a green shirt and green buttoned vest. He stood calmly with his hands atop his cane.

There stood Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher from Beacon Academy and Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.


	5. Ch 5: The Meeting

"How did you guys know we were here?" Ruby asked her professors. They all climbed out of the crater and were on their way back to Beacon. Torvi was asleep with her being piggybacking Yang.

Glynda looked at her as if she was dumb. "First a meteor hits nears the school and then a large concentration of Grimm start converging on the site. Did you really expect us NOT to notice?". Her answer made Ruby reply with an embaressed 'oh'.

"Although it was quite a surprise to see you girls here. A bigger one seeing what this girl did" the professor said turning her head slightly to the sleeping shaman.

Team RWBY widen their eyes at Glynda's words. "H-How much did you see?" asked Ruby.

Ozpin decides to join the conversation. "Not much. Only the part where she killed off those death stalkers and Ursa major. I must say, her brutality is unlike anything I seen in my years" He comments.

Team RWBY all simply nod. They did not have much to say about it other than it was scary. And they thought the Grimm were suppose to be scary but this girl was a whole different league than them.

"What are you going to do with her Professor Ozpin" Weiss asked the headmaster.

"Hmmm?" he hummed. At the moment, he did not have a plan as to what to do with the girl but knew she had to be questioned. He can not say this to the girls but the shaman was more different than they thought. She radiated a power he hadn't seen in a long time by any other human and knew exactly what is was. It was magic.

"For now she must rest. I will figure out the rest afterwards" he explained to the girls.

They all nod and continue their walk back to the school. When they arrive, Glynda uses her semblance of telekinesis to float the limp body of Torvi and she and Ozpin go, leaving team RWBY to their devices.

"Some night huh?" Yang said to the group.

"I'm still curious about her though" said the sole faunus of them.

"Aren't we all?" Weiss added sarcastically. She then yawns and head towards the dorms. The rest follow suit.

Some time later...

Torvi was laying down on one of the couches atop Ozpin's office with a blanket over her body. Glynda and Ozpin looked her over and noted her odd appearance.

"Perhaps she's a bandit?" Glynda suggests.

"Perhaps but I don't recall any bandits like her before in the area" Ozpin responds back.

Glynda puts a hand on her chin in thought. "Team RWBY mentioned that she was at the center of the crater when they found her after the 'meteor' landed. You don't suppose that...?"

"That she was the quote-on-quote meteor? I believe so. More than the notion she was hit by a meteor. If she was, she would be dead"

"But how is that possible?" the blonde professor said not fully believing what Ozpin said.

"I guess we'll find out now". Ozpin kneels next to Torvi and removes her headband. He then place his hand on her head and closed his eyes in concentration. Within in mind, he is transported to a cabin in the middle of the woods. It was night and light illuminated solely from the open door. He walks to it and goes inside. Animal skulls and stones with runes painted or carved into them hanged off the ceiling. On the floor was a large bear pelt rug. Wall mounted candles encompassed the square room. What stood out the most was what was in front on him.

There kneeled on the floor was Torvi. Her skirt armor was gone as well as the leather armor leaving her bare chested. In one hand held a curved knife held high over a squirming man. He was naked tied to the floor with a gag over his mouth. His eyes were trailing down tears as he looked at the shaman with fearful eyes.

Ozpin was powerless in this moment. He wanted to stop what was happening but knew full well that he was just in the girl's mind which meant that he was currently witnessing a pass memory. He tried to avert his eyes but the scene was to insidious to ignore.

Torvi wasted not another second and brings the dagger down on the man into his belly. Blood spurts out covering Torvi and the man with the red liquid. His muffled screams fill the room but were not answered to the immense displeasure of Ozpin. Torvi forcefully drags the dagger up his body until she hits his ribs. using both her hands, she forces her way through the rib-cage and digs one of her hands into his opened body. The man screams and screams until he stops. Torvi pulls out her hand with a bloody heart in hand.

Ozpin then had enough. "Stop this-" but before he could take another step toward Torvi, an unknown forces drags him out the door and into a dark void with nothing in site. Only darkness. And voices.

_What do we have here?_ Ozpin hears around him he looks around but can not find the source.

_An intruder! KILL HIM!_

_Wait! He's the old man who was with those girls. A teacher of their I think._

_But still an intruder. _

_I say we give him a tour of our little home here. He looks like a gentle man._

_How about we kick him out? Like, he doesn't seem like a threat. I think. Pretty sure._

_INTRUDER! KILL! INTRUDER!_

Each voice was different from the last. Some sounded snobby, some sounded dumb, some etc. "Who are you? What are you doing inside this girl's mind?" Ozpin yells over to the voices.

One voice responds. It was a teenage girl voice. _"We are the Voices inside Torvi's head. We are her guide. We are her eternal partners". _Before Ozpin could respond back, the girl voices talks again._ "We are sorry but you are intruding on a sacred area so we must have Torvi wake you up"_

"Wait! At least tell me where Torvi is from!"

_"... a different world"_

At that moment, Ozpin's eyes snap open with Torvi's hand holding his wrist. Glynda, seeing the two back awake, acts and holds the shaman down with her semblance while Ozpin unlatches himself from her.

The shaman fights against her nonexistent restraints.

Ozpin speaks to her. "You will be let up if you promise to be nice okay?" he says calmly.

Torvi looks up at him and nods. He nods to Glynda who reluctantly release her hold on her.

Torvi sits up and looks around the office. It was for the most part vacant save for the the desk and small rest area near the elevators. There was two striking things though. The clock work gears on the ceiling and the window walls.

Torvi speed walks to the windows and sees that she is atop a tower. She looks down and around Beacon's campus. Never had she seen such an intricate site with building higher and stronger than those in her old world.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ozpin says next to her. She nods without looking at him.

"Your name is Torvi correct?". Said girl turns her body toward him and nods. "Your voices said you were from another world. Care to elaborate?" He asked of her. The mention of another world surprised Glynda and though see was skeptical of the claim, she won't rule out the possibility.

Torvi tries to speak but she does not speak much which meant her voice was weak and her speech was broken, having not used in for a long time.

"N-N-Not... advanced... like..." she gestures to... everything around her. "...this"

"If you are having difficulty to speak, I will not force you" Ozpin assures her. She looks to him and shakes her head and continues on.

"...I died..." she said surprising Ozpin and Glynda. "...b-but... I... came...back stronger"

Ozpin nods. He wanted to know more like how she came here and how she supposedly cheated death but those can be answered another time. The girl still seems to be adjusting to this new world presented to her and looked very tired.

"Thank you Torvi. Last question though: What is your last name?"

"Birgerdottir" she said almost immediately.

"Torvi Bigerdottir hm? Okay, Thank you for your time. Glynda?"

"Yes headmaster?"

"Is there a spare room in the dorms?". Glynda was not surprised though she was wary of putting this girl in such a place. She knew Ozpin would want to keep a close eye on her and understood the need of housing her here but in the student dorms?

"Are you sure about this sir?" Glynda questioned. Ozpin simply nods at her and with a sigh, motions at Torvi to follow her. Torvi at first looks wary but Ozpin simply smiles reassuringly and beckons her to follow the older blonde.

Both women enter the elevator and departs from Ozpin's office. The man himself looks out the window stoically in thought.

'It was either them or _her'_ he thought somewhat bitterly. 'Either way, why is she here? What purpose does her being here serve?'


	6. Ch 6:The New Home

Torvi and Glynda walked through the dorm halls to Torvi's new room. As Glynda was leading the shamn, Torvi was just sight seeing around her and touching almost everything. From the walls to water sprinklers. She was even astonished by a little water fountain at the front door of the dormitory!

Glynda was patient with the girl as she had heard she is from a less advanced world than Remanent. She allowed the girl sight-see but pulled on her with her telekinesis if she took too long.

They were in the dorm halls on their way to the room when Torvi caught familiar scents in her nose. She sniffs a couple times as the scents grow stronger until she and Glynda walk across a certain door. Behind the door were the scents.

Glynda continues walking until she hears Torvi's footsteps were not behind her and stopped. She turns around to see Torvi in front of team RWBY's door. How she was able to deduce that this was their room was beyond her.

Torvi, instead of knocking gently on the door, pounds her fist at it as if it was a drum. That was certain to wake up not just team RWBY but the neighbors as well. Glynda was going to stop her but her pounding was answered when Weiss opened the door in her night dress.

Torvi unfortunately did not stop her fist from stopping as it then bopped Weiss in the head making her yelp in pain. Apparently there was more power to her fist than Torvi was thinking.

Weiss was clutching her forehead with her hands with Ruby by her side for support wearing her PJs. Yang, wearing booty shorts and a yellow crop top, was sitting up on her bed grumbling angrily at the fact she was woken up so loudly while Blake was got out of bed rubbing her eyes in her night dress, also annoyed at being woken up.

Ruby looks out and see Torvi. "Ah! Strange girl-I mean you're not strange your just..." she then stopped talking, feeling like she just messed up.

Yang moves, pushing Ruby and Weiss aside and gets up in Torvi's face. "Okay, I don't even know how you found us, but I don't care. What. Is. Wrong with you!? It like..." she looks to the wall mounted clock "1 in the morning! And did you have to knock THAT loud?! Where is your human courtesy?!". By the time she was done yelling, her eyes were red again and her her was shining as well.

_How does she do that?_

_Does that hurt when she changes eye color or what?_

_Damn, she really is busty huh._

_And look at those hips. Those are definitely child-bearing hips alright_

Torvi just stares at Yang. "...you... loud"

Yang shakes her closed fists around her head. "And she can actually talk, OH MY OUM!". She walks to her bed and grabs her pillow screaming into it.

"Yang, what's with all the screaming? It isn't even training time yet" joked a certain ginger-haired girl. Team RWBY and Torvi turn their head to look behind Torvi.

It a group of four all in their night wear. The tallest of them was a blonde boy with messy hair with blue eyes. The other boy of the group had black hair with a pink highlight. Next to him was the shortest among them. It was a girl with short orange colored hair. The last one was a tall red-haired girl. Her hair was put in a ponytail and stood next to the blonde boy.

Torvi was getting certain feeling from them. Probably because they remind her of the factions of her last world. The blonde looked knightly the black haired one gave off samurai or wu lin vibes, and the ginger gave off viking/ norsemen feels. She almost acted on those feelings but remembered that she was not at home anymore.

Yang walked up next to Torvi and pointed to her. "It was her fault! Didn't you guys hear the knocking?"

"Yeah but-" the blonde was going to say something but his ginger haired friend interrupted him.

"You were louder and more annoying" she said with a smile. Yang clenched her hands into fist but breathed in and out, calming down.

Torvi ignores the second group and looks to team RWBY. She supposed that her behavior before was 'lacking' so she thought to try and apologize. She taps Ruby's shoulder, then Yang's, Weiss but Blake was too far from here.

"Cat... lady..." Torvi then pointed to the ground in front of her. "...here"

Blake stood there with her mouth open. She had her doubts that she knew but it was for certain that she knew. She wanted to ask how she knew but instead of speaking, she just did as she was told and walked in front of her. Torvi then taps her shoulder, confusing her slightly before Torvi stepped back from them and took a breathe.

She first pointed to herself. "T-T-T-Torvi... Birgerdottir" she says.

They understood that she was saying her name. Torvi. That sounds like a nice name. Ironic it being on her.

"Your name's Torvi?" Ruby asked for clarification. She nods.

Ruby smiles. "Well I'm Ruby Rose!" she said happily before pointing toward her teammates.

"This is my older sister Yang" Yang waves.

"That's Weiss" Ruby then leans into Torvi's ear and whispers. "She's may be a bit cold but don't worry she's nice"

"Hey!" said the white heiress.

Ruby smiles sheepishly before pointing towards the B in RWBY. "And that's Blake and she's a faunus". After finishing the sentence, Torvi looks confusingly at Blake before said girl started speaking.

"Cats out of the bag I guess" and she takes off her ribbon. Yang snickers at the unintended joke.

As soon as the ribbon leaves her head, Torvi is taken back and it showed. She flinched back as soon as the cat ears came in view and became very confused.

"Wha?!" she then points to her ears and looks at everyone, confusion clear on her face. "Heh?!"

All are confused but Glynda. She called Blake "cat lady" and she is surprised that she's a faunus?

Torvi steps up closer to Blake and starts touching her ears, curious. "H-Hey! Stop that!" the faunus cries out but falls on deaf ears as Torvi continues prodding and stroking the cat appendages. This causes Blake to blush severely from embarrassment and... slight arousal.

Yang was going to intervene before Glynda levitated her off Blake and walked off with the now floating Shaman.

"All of you go to sleep now. You have classes in the morning" Glynda says.

Team RWBY and JNPR stood stunned before the latter team said their good nights and went back to bed. Team RWBY on the other hand mused over the events or more specifically, the new girl now named Torvi.

"That was strange" said Blake still blushing.

"Tell me about. You okay?" said Yang.

"No, it more than that" added Blake. "Did you guys even see how she looked at me? She didn't look disgusted, just... surprised". They all widen their eyes in understanding and then nodded n agreement. "It was like she didn't even know what a faunus was"

'Torvi... you really are strange' all thought before parting to bed.

Some time later...

Glynda and Torvi stand in front of an average door in the end of a hallway. Glynda opens it revealing a large room meant for four with four beds with drawers separating them on the left side of the room. Across from them was large closet and to the wall left of it was a window looking over one of Beacon's many lawns. There were also desks and already installed desk lamps.

Torvi moves to one of those lamps and flicks it on. 'Amazing' she thought. A light source that didn't have a fire risk. She then jumps on one of the beds and sinks into it. It felt much softer than the one where she's from. And stronger too with no signs of breaking.

All the simple things we look over most of the time now looks as if they were made by gods in Torvi's eyes. Glynda smiles slightly at her wonder but returns to its normal stoic expression.

"Miss Birgerdottir" she says. Torvi looks her way while still on the bed.

"Professor Ozpin has been most gracious as to allow you live here. Normally only students are allowed such dorms. I hope you appreciate that" the blonde teacher say. Torvi simply nods and feels her eyelids grow heavy.

"He will also surely keep an eye on you so you best be on your best-" but before finishing, she notices the girl sleeping soundly on the bed. Glynda sighs and leaves the room, closing the door.

She is still unsure of the decision of letting her stay in Beacon but she will not argue. Ozpin must have some sort of plan for her if she is to stay in the school but what it is, she does not know. At least not yet.

As she was walking, another thought came to mind. At least they got to the girl instead of... _her_. The darkness that threatens to consume Remanent. The force that works to undo the overall peace they had. If they-she had gotten to Torvi first, with all that power inside her...

She physically shuddered at the consequences.

Maybe it was best they brought her in.

**A/N: I forgot to mention this but this takes place after volume 1 at like the beginning of volume 2.**


	7. Ch 7: The Children

"Hey look! It the almighty 'shaman'! Ha!"

"Bet she doesn't even know where she is"

"Doesn't she need an aide by her side or something?"

The kids. They were cruel and uncaring about their words. They cared little about status and position and threw words like stones against anything or anyone they don't understand or like.

Torvi was only five since she started hearing the voices. She remember that after it was discovered, her life was filled with training and praise from almost everyone around her. The kids didn't care though. They only saw a crazy girl who would sometimes talk to herself or the voices in her head. They only saw a girl being loved for no good reason than being crazy and so, ostracized her from them.

Whenever she had free time from training, she would automatically go to the kids to play but would be kicked out immediately. "Go away!" they said. "You're not wanted here" they said. "We don't play with freaks" they said. She did not go to the adults because she didn't want to be seen as weak and dependent on others so she stayed silent. The words hurt but that wasn't the worst.

It was about when she was seven did things become physical. Along with their words, the kids would sometimes throw rocks at her, hitting her back, chest and sometimes her head. Whenever she wanted to play with them, she would be pushed down and berated even more. They even tormented her during training but that was for the more daring kids and happened very rarely.

At age nine, there was a ritual. One the entire village was to see. It was meant to test future shamans and their resolve, to see if they are willing to kill. It would also be the first time they would be spilling human blood. Sometimes they would use slaves, sometimes criminals, sometimes captives from the Myre or Ashfeld, or, in rare cases, they would use a volunteer from the village.

Torvi's trial by blood was different though. Instead of enemies or slaves. Torvi wanted to pick her own victim. Or victims, to be more precise. And who were they to deny their great shaman's wish? Besides, it was a great honor to be her sacrifices.

The bullies did not see it that way though. As they lay on separate tables, all stripped of their clothes and painted with sacrificial runes all other them, they squirmed, trying to break free from their restraints. They were gagged but their eyes were unhindered and saw everything around them. The people, the stage, and the crazy girl grinning madly at them. They felt many emotions: anger, embarrassment, but most of all, fear.

Torvi bent her heads down on each their heads until their foreheads met and she looked them dead in the eyes. No words were said but the look in Torvi's eyes were saying "this is what you deserve". They cried and cried but Torvi bared them no mind as she readied her first ever kukri knife.

One of them were able to free themselves from their gags and spoke her piece.

"WE'RE SORRY! PLEASE! PLEASE OH GREAT SHAMAN OF OUR VILLAGE! PLEASE FORGIVE FOR OUR INSOLENCE! PLEASE!" one of the girls pleaded.

It was at that moment the villagers realized that this wasn't just a ritual, it was vendetta. They feared her from that point onward.

Torvi bent her head down at her and she stilled and silence herself. She was shaking underneath the girl whom she and her friends had tormented for so long. Her friends looked to her and waited with terrified anticipation.

Torvi, instead of plunging the knife into her, stroked her hair soothingly, whispering soft nothings into her ear.

"...its okay... no... afraid"

Slowly the knife was pointed in the middle of her chest. She struggled violently to get away but to no avail. Torvi teased her with death, lightly poking her, threatening to break skin but pulled away last second. The girl was a struggling, crying mess and Torvi relished it but decided that the time has come. She place the tip of the blade on the middle of her chest and pushed it in but slowly. Her strength and steady hand were unseen as she pushed through skin, then bone into the girl's body. The girl herself was screaming, pleading but Torvi only laughed as the blade continued to sink deeper and depper until the blade disappeared in her.

Then, violently, Torvi pulled the knife out and drove it back in. Out, in, out, in. She repeated the movement until a hole appeared in the girl. A large, bloody hole.

She was dead. Now for the rest.

They screamed in their gags as Torvi walked to them and killed them. She did the same thing to them all until all laid dead, their eyes still holding fear in them.

The village stood in awe and fear at the girl.

Torvi bathed in their fear and awe while licking at her bloody knife. She looked at the bodies and her stomach grumbled.

That was also that same day she found a appreciation for human flesh.

RING! RING! RING!

Torvi awakes from a sudden ringing by the side of her bed. She jumps ups and stands on the bed in a battle position. She looks around but finds no attackers. She looks down at the source of the ringing. There she finds a white device with a sideways orange diamond in the middle. She gets off the bed and grabs it, thinking that it looked harmless enough to touch. She examines it, flipping it around growing confused about how it rang. She then pushes the orange diamond and it extends.

Startled, she drops it to the ground. She looks at it, sees that it didn't break, and lets out a sigh of relief. She picks it back up and sees folders on a clear, see through screen. She presses one of them and looks at the top to see the word "Contacts" above a couple names with pictures next to them. One was the blonde woman with the bun , Glynda, and the guy with the cane, Ozpin. She clicks on Ozpin.

A ringing noise emits from the device, confusing the young shaman. Not knowing what else to do, she just waits for it to end. It did but a voice comes through.

"Hello?". It was Ozpin!

"AHHHH!" Torvi screams. The man is trapped in the device! How? Why?

Understanding the nature of the scream Torvi let out, Ozpin chuckles amusingly. "Ms. Birgerdottir, I can assure you I am alright. I am currently in my office. Remember my office?"

There is silence which Ozpin takes as Torvi nodding. "I see you found the gifts I gave you"

_Gifts? I like gifts_

_I wanted a new dagger and ax!_

_Don't bite the hand that feeds!_

Torvi looks back at the drawer where she found the device. There laid a uniform obviously meant for women. There was a plaid red skirt, a brown button up vest, a white dress shirt, a red ribbon, and a darker brown jacket.

"See it? good" Ozpin says. Torvi could only be impressed at his timing.

"Put it on and meet with team RWBY, the girls you met last night. There you will go to your classes for the day. You have the same schedule as them"

_Classes?!_ all the voices screamed in her head. She too screamed in there as well.

"What?!... Classes?!" Torvi yells confused.

"You didn't expect to stay here without attending did you?"

"...Yes" Torvi answers honestly.

"Think of it this way: you will become a stronger and smarter warrior if you attend Beacon. How does that sound?"

The prospects of becoming stronger do interest her but how does going to a big school make her stronger? It seemed like a complete waste of time to Torvi who - thought honestly - was smart enough and doesn't need further schooling.

But what if she said no? She would probably be thrown out into an advanced world with no idea on what to do. She didn't want to depend on others for her survival. She was a survivalist herself and the thought of being dependent on others didn't sit well with her but... she had no choice.

"...Okay..." she reluctantly agreed. Maybe this will make her stronger but she highly doubted that claim.

Ozpin hung up the phone and Torvi changed. After some difficulty, she successfully put the uniform on with the exception of the red ribbon which she hanged around her neck, not bothering to tie it.

She looked over herself in the mirror and she had to admit, she looked good. She looked posh and elegant. She laughed at the thought.

_Us? Elegant? Ha!_

She shook her head smiling as she exited her room in the direction of team RWBY.

She got there and pounded the door with her fist. Like the night before, Weiss opened the door and got bopped hard again.

"AH! Come on!" she said as she rubbed her sore forehead.

Weiss looks up in anger at the shaman. "What is wro-"

She stopped as soon as she noticed the uniform. Torvi swore she became paler than usual.

Ruby join the two and also notices the change in appearance. "Oh! Torvi! You're going here? I didn't know!" She suddenly gasps. "Wait, were you on your way here when you were hit by that space rock but survive because you're super strong?" she said wide eyed.

_Her eyes... such innocence_

_Should we tell her the truth?_

"No" Torvi suddenly says. She bites her tongue realizing she said that out loud.

"Wait... then what DID happen?" Ruby asks again.

"No... that's true"

_I WAS going to say we shouldn't but you beat me to it... I'm impressed actually._

_Seconded_

Torvi smiles at the praise from her voices while smiling at Ruby. She and the others aren't ready for that sort of news just yet. Who knows how they would react Plus, she doesn't even know them fully. Why would she reveal a secrets to strangers?

Ruby accepts the answer while Blake and Weiss doubt her. Yang was in the middle. She accepts the answer but something tells her that there's more to the story than Torvi is letting on.

"Anyway, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be heading to class?" asks Ruby.

Torvi then takes out her device, her scroll, though it couldn't be more different to a scroll even if it tried. As she was heading to team RWBY's dorm, she fiddled with the thing getting a little acquainted with it. She finds her schedule and shows it to the girls. They go wide eyed as Weiss snatches her scroll and looks at it closer.

"How!? This is the EXACT same schedule as ours!" she exclaimed at the shaman. The shaman though just straighten her lips to form a line and shrugs her shoulders.

The gesture incites laughs from the sisters of the team.

"Doesn't matter right now Weiss. Let's just go" Blake said expressionless.

"Awww... cat lady... why hide ears?" Torvi said taking Blake's ribbon off, surprising her and stroking her ears lovingly. It did not last long as Blake shoved her off her, making her collide with team JNPR's door. Fortunately they were already off to class.

"Do not touch me! And don't ever touch my ribbon got it!?" Blake said as she stood over her with her back of JNPR's door. Her outburst surprised her teammates having never seen Blake like this.

Torvi REALLY did not like being talked down to. Even if she was in the wrong here, she did not like that this girl was making her seem small and ordering her to do something. Who does she think she is, trying to look down on Torvi Birgerdottir?!

She gritted her and her eyes burned red like last night when she went against the Ursa major. Blake immediately backs off as a murderous aura surrounds her and beastly growling can be heard from her.

Yang went in front of Blake to protect while Weiss and Ruby hold Torvi back.

"Stop this you dunce!" Weiss orders.

"Weiss! Insulting her is NOT going to help!" Ruby tells the white heiress. "Listen Torvi, Just apologize to Blake. You have to admit, it was rude of you to get up in her personal space and start stroking her. How would you feel if someone did that to you?" Ruby reasoned with her.

Torvi, through the fury, listened and started to breathe in and out, calming herself. When she puts it like that it was... kinda rude. But damn did she not like to say sorry. Sorry meant you felt guilty and regret. Torvi was and probably will never feel regret ever in her life. That she promised herself.

She walks up to Blake and mutters a small 'sorry' under her breath but Blake heard it regardless. She scowled at the girl but said and did nothing else just wanting to head to class already.

Sensing the tension, Ruby decided to speak. "Well then! Lets go girls" and they were off but Torvi and Blake at different ends of the group, away from the other.


	8. Ch 8: The Classes

The halls were filled with idle chatter and students going about their day at Beacon. Students at their lockers gathering their needed supplies and books or talking with their friends. Others were polishing their intricately made weapons that seemed like they came out of a story book. They looked and acted so surreal that Torvi would of laughed at the idea of these weapons if she didn't see them in person. Seeing the weapons made her feel a bit envious. She lost her dagger and hatchet in her last battle and was only relying on her hands. Oh how she missed the feel of a weapon in her hands.

She looked ahead at team RWBY who were leading her to their first class. They and she too hadn't talked since leaving the dorms. The tension was still there, especially between Blake and Torvi. Why is she still mad? She already said sorry. She should have forgiven her now. Isn't that how things work?

Blake looks over her shoulder to look at Torvi behind her. She had her hands in the pockets of her jacket and looking around at the other students. She thought back to what happened earlier.

'That was so patronizing' thought the faunus. The first time she could forgive. She probably didn't have an understanding of faunus and could understand her wonderment, but the second time...

It felt like she was being looked down on like she was a house cat. She was treated like a creature of wonder and not a person.

She shakes her head and looked back in front of her. Torvi notices the head movement and narrows her eyes at the cat faunus. By the gods, did she not like how she spoke to her.

They all come to a classroom door and go through it. In the front was the white board with a teacher desk by it with many books and papers stacked upon it. In front of the board were the student desks. There were stairs in between them leading to the upper desk behind the front bunch of desks. There were already students sitting, waiting for class to start and for the teacher to arrive.

Team RWBY took their seats to the second row behind the first. Torvi followed and sat next to Ruby.

It took a few minutes for the rest of the class to gather and then the bell rung, indicating the start of the school day. The door of the classroom suddenly blast opens after a green blur comes through it. The blur stops in the middle of the floor at the front. Torvi looks at the blur to find a man with unruly green hair and large glasses perched on him. His attire consisted of a white dress shirt with yellow tie around his neck and dark green dress pants.

"Good morning to you all my students!" said the man. He sounded high or hyper. Maybe both.

"Today we have a new student joining us for the school!" he then turns to Torvi. "Introduce yourself young lady!"

Torvi looks around the classroom and notices all eyes on her. She stands up and waves at them before sitting back down.

There was silence. Everyone but team RWBY wanted to know her name so that class can proceed.

"Ummm... young lady, can you say your name!" The man, clearly the teacher said to the shaman. Torvi let out a long 'oh' before standing back up.

She coughs a few times before saying her name.

"My... na-name... is Torvi Birgerdottir" She said with her broken speech.

Most of the class started whispering after Torvi introduced herself in her broken English but shrugged it off, concluding that the fact was-for the most part-irrelevant. Some did question her being at the school.

One of them was sitting away from the group of girls. The student was male and was large and tall. He had brown hair in a clean cut and a look in his eye that spoke trouble. This was Cardin Winchester.

The leader of team CRDL observed the new girl and narrowed his eyes. Everything about her screamed that she didn't belong here, down from her speech, the way she slumped on her desk, and how she stared at her lap playing on her scroll.

Cardin was by no means a perfect student. Hell, one might consider him a terrible student but at the very least, he gives a little damn about school. This girl, Torvi? She's acting like she isn't even in a classroom.

He shakes his head and sighs aggravated.

Torvi played with her scroll while Oobleck gave a speedy and lengthy lecture/lesson. She was currently exploring a whole new territory: the internet! She found that there are A LOT of stuff in the internet like online shopping, news articles, and funny videos of cats.

_Ha!_

_HaHa!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"HAHAHAHAH!" she laughed aloud. Everyone turned their heads to her but she was still watching to care. That changed when Oobleck took her scroll and told her she'll get it back after class. She pouted and they all go back to the lesson. Cardin grinds his teeth and looks at her disapprovingly.

The class continued on with no more interruptions and as usually, the students are overwhelmed by the mountain of info and classwork Oobleck gave them. But not Torvi.

She listened little and was given little. Only to read chapter one of the history book for homework.

Cardin and everyone sees this and starts protesting and complaining about the SEVERE lack and severity of work that was given to the new girl. The only ones that weren't complaining were team RWBY and JNPR though they were just questioning in their heads.

"What the hell Teach?!"

"Why is she let off easy?"

"I get she's the new girl, but that work is SO little!"

"Children, calm yourselves right now!" Oobleck suddenly burst out.

All quiet and await their teacher's answer. Oobleck then points his hand towards Torvi who was looking around the room, confused.

"Ms. Birgerdottir here is getting less work because 1). she is new and 2). she is... mentally challenged"

The class seemingly took Oobleck's answer well enough. They were the most part content with it, only questioning how she got into Beacon slightly, but Cardin only became pissed. Oobleck walks up to Torvi and gives her back her phone. "Please do make sure to not use it during class again Ms. Birgerdottir" and with that, he speeds back to his desk and begins working on papers and grades.

"Lucky" Yang muttered. Ruby heard her and saw her gaze was in Torvi's direction. She was on her scroll again was going to walk into the wall next to the door. Ruby used her semblance to stop her before she collided.

"Hey there Torvi!" she says next to her with her hand on her shoulder. Torvi snaps to her before looking back to see rose petals on the ground.

'Strange' she thought. 'How is she doing that?'

"Hey, our next class up next. Come with us" Ruby offered with a friendly smile.

The shaman returns the smile and nods. Ruby nods at her team to follow and they do albeit a little slowly.

They are walking to their next class, Grimm studies with Professor Port and Ruby thought it would be a good idea to learn more about Torvi, seeing that they don't know much and hoped it would calm the tensions between Torvi and Blake.

"Soooo... where you from Torvi?" asked Ruby.

Torvi turns off the scroll and looks down at its compact form in thinking.

_We shouldn't tell her. She would think of us as CRAZIER_

_Well... this world is big. We can saw we come from a town called Valkenheim._

_What if she should research?_

_...Fuck_

"Um...in the forest" she said. It wasn't really a lie. She did live in the woods, far off from her village.

Team RWBY were not surprised by her answer.

"Okay, but where?" Ruby added.

"Here" Torvi said simply.

Ruby frown. She felt like she was hiding things from her and she didn't like that feeling.

"Ruby. Look, it's clear she doesn't want to talk about her place of origins. Though I wonder why.." Weiss said muttering the last part, suspiciously.

Ruby sighs in disappointment. "Okay"

Yang and Blake walked behind them, hearing the encounter and also finding her insistent of not talking about herself suspicious.

Torvi looks at Ruby and the group and felt bad about keeping her secret a secret. They have been patient with her so far so... it won't hurt to share one thing about herself to them.

"I ...am shaman" she said to them. They look to her confused and surprised.

"A shaman? You mean like a person of healing?" Blake said in disbelief. This girl is in charge of healing people? That is very, very strange and hard to believe.

"Rituals too" Torvi added.

"Ironic if you think back to last night. You're one epic shaman Torvi" Yang said.

Torvi looks back at her with a proud smirk on her face.

They arrive at Professor Port's room and enter. They take their seats at their usual spots with the exception of Torvi sitting by team RWBY. Port enters shortly before the bells rings and the class begins.

"Good morning students!" He says cheerfully. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce our new student here, Torvi Birgerdottir!"

Torvi stands and waves. She recognizes some familiar faces like those of team JNPR but there were more new faces than old.

"You know Torvi, you remind me of an old compatriot back when I was a young lad. I..." He started telling a tale. He talked. And talked. And talked some more. By the gods...

_He _

_is_

_so _

_BORINGGGGGGG_

Torvi put her elbow on the desk and fest her head on it. This was going to be a long one.

After Port finished his tale, he began to teach. He taught about the Grimm, the different variants of Grimm, their features, nature, etc. Torvi actually found the information really engaging as she prides herself on being a great hunter. And great hunters know their prey.

Torvi thought the Grimm to be interesting prey since the first time she saw them. They were different than normal animals and were much stronger. She will enjoy killing such strong prey. Though... her favorite prey would be and always be other humans. They fight back in ways animals don't and can prove much slippery and clever, making them much more interesting.

After Grimm studies, the next few classes were... interesting.

Next came English class where she was severely lacking. She spoke basic English but it was broken and filled with gapes. She also didn't know how to read or write anything but her name, something she was never taught as a shaman. When her teacher heard this, the poor woman almost came close to fainting.

Math was next and the hardest of all. All those numbers and equations...

Next was surprising-cooking. She was actually pretty good at cooking, surprising everyone but mostly team RWBY. Weiss was shocked when she found that her cookies paled in comparison to Torvi's.

The last class came and it immediately looked like that it would be her favorite.

Combat class with Ms. Glynda Goodwitch.

She saw the ring and jumped in but Glynda caught her, stopping her.

"Ms. Birgerdottir, Before entering the ring, you have to go to the locker rooms, and prepare your combat gear and weapons"

'Oh. Makes sense' thought Torvi. She looked at herself and saw that she was far from combat ready in her school girl uniform.

Glynda float her to the lady's changing room and then floated her leather gear from last night. She takes it and enters to find female students changing. She did not bat an eye at this. She started to strip in the middle of the room but then was stopped by Glynda once again. She floated her to her locker that was already open next to Ruby's locker.

She saw the metal box that was the locker and stared in confusion and awe. Ruby saw this and decided to help her out.

"Looks complicated, I know, but just put your stuff in there and lock it with the keypad here. You can make your own combo too"

The shaman nods at the red reaper and starts to strip down. There was one thing though...

Torvi always went commando.

As soon as her clothes were off, there was no bra and panties underneath to cover the shaman's assets. Just bare skin. Ruby looked back to her to check up and gave a short surprised scream.

"T-Torvi! Where is your underwear?! Where is your decency?!"

The girl in question simply just looked at her in confusion before looking down on her. After accessing that nothing was wrong, she started unfolding her gear.

"Don't ignore this!" Ruby exclaimed blushing. Without thinking, she took out one of her spares and put it on her and hooking the back.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Decency, achie-"

A ripping noise was then heard and when Ruby looked she saw that the bra she put on Torvi ripped at the cleavage.

"Oh"

Torvi gave Ruby an annoyed look before saying two word to her, shattering her female pride.

"Too...small"

"Here. I got this". Yang stepped in, half way dress with her underwear in hand. She puts it on and then realizes her error. It was too big.

Torvi cups the breast cups and giggles. "hehe...Busty"

"You both are dunces. She clearly my size" Weiss says removing Yang's bra and replaces it with her own. Torvi moves around but found that the heiress's garment was tight as well.

"Too...small" she bluntly said. Weiss just stood there flustered and stuttering.

"I-I-I am n-not..." the heiress sounded so defeated.

Blake gave a sideways glance toward them and sighed before taking out her only spare pair of panties and bra: the white kitten set.

She moves past her teammates and dresses the shaman in the set and stepped back.

Torvi stared at the underwear before giving Blake a humorous smirk. Blake maintains her stoic expression with the exception of a faint blush on her face. Torvi moves around and find that she can move comfortably. Though she like the freedom and feeling of no underwear, this pair might change her mind.

"There. Done. Now all of you get finished changing" Blake said simply. They nod but not before looking at her questioningly.

Torvi moves over to the cat faunus and pats her back. Blake looks at her to see a smile on her face.

"Thank-". She then coughs a few times. "Thank...you".

Blake just nods at her before Torvi whispers in her ear. "Can... Can I...t-touch...your ears?"

The cat faunus blushes intensely. "L-Later!" she whispers back.

Torvi nods happily and returns back to changing. Blake does so too but also thinks back to Torvi. She appreciated that she asked before touching and that she did it in a respectful way. She looks at Torvi and thinks only one thing.

'She is so strange'


	9. Ch 9: The Fight

After everyone finished up changing they all gathered around the arena and sat in wait. Torvi, in her armor, jumped up and down in excitement near the rails encompassing the edge that looked down into the pit itself. She, unlike the other students, was not up for waiting and was about to jump down and face whoever came down but team RWBY held her back.

"You'll get your turn alright so just wait a bit" Yang chuckled. She then donned a confident smirk on her face. "Maybe enjoy the show I'll give everyone".

"That is if you are even called" Weiss said to her blonde teammate. She then turns to Torvi. "The fights are randomized. None of us know who is going to fight"

Torvi groaned in frustration. Ruby smiled encouragingly and patted her shoulder. "Maybe you'll be called, who knows"

"First fighters: Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos" Glynda called out.

Ruby smiled awkwardly at the shaman while said shaman was giving her the stink eye. Ruby then walked off to the arena as did Pyrrha. Torvi looked down to see the two enter together before coming into the center, facing each other.

The two girls smiled at each others with no malice but determination and encouragement in their eyes.

"Best of luck Ruby" the spartan girl told to her friend.

"You too. But I was kinda hoping Torvi could be called up. She looks like she's itching for a good fight"

Pyrrha looks up in Torvi's direction and sees what she is being told: the willingness to fight, to experience the thrill of battle but there was something else behind her eyes. Something she couldn't determine as either bad nor good. She shakes her head and smiles up at Torvi with one returning back to her.

"Are you both ready?" boomed Glynda.

They simply nod and get into their battle stance.

"Begin!"

Ruby acts first, shooting behind her to throttle herself towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha raises her shield and blocks Ruby's first of many blows. The red reaper does not stop though because as soon she saw her attack did not connect, she shots herself up in the air. In that moment, Ruby went for range and used her height to shoot at her opponent while also shooting herself towards the wall.

She used this though for as soon as she neared the wall, about to smack into it, she maneuvers her body for her feet to plant instead and jumps forward towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha once again acted defensively and blocked her, but Ruby started using her semblance to move around red head, leaving rose petals in her wake as she attacked her from different angles. Pyrrha defended while also using her own semblance, polarity, to slightly readjust Ruby's attacks for the to be slightly off.

As the two girls fought, Glynda watches, analyzing their moves and tactic to give review afterwards. Ozpin walks behind the in-thought professor and taps her shoulder. Though she did not show it physically, she was surprised by the headmaster's appearance.

"How are they doing?" Ozpin questions. He then turns his head towards the two to see that Pyrrha has started to move towards Ruby with her rifle shooting accurate shots that the young red caped girl barely dodged.

"Good enough" Glynda simply says.

Torvi looks to the fight is glee and jumps in excitement at every blow dealt. She was slightly confused though. Projectiles weren't new to the shaman or people from her universe. They did have bombs and arrows. But what was shot weren't arrows or bombs. They were fast and small but deadly all the same. Will she have the same weapon at her side or will she be at a disadvantage? She shakes her head. Fast projectiles or slow projectiles won't matter. She'll defeat her enemies no matter what.

The two combatants close in on each other with force, clashing weapon against weapon, sparks resonating off the collision. Pyrrha and Ruby swing strike after strike until Pyrrha rolls back from a strike from Ruby before quickly shifting her spear into a rifle and shooting at Ruby. Ruby acts quick and uses her semblance to dodge the bullets before coming behind the Mistral champion to resume their close battle. Pyrrha blocks the attack with her shield and strikes her with spear.

Ruby yelps loudly from the strike and back ups from Pyrrha but right before she recovers, Pyrrha goes on the offensive, sending attack after attack at Ruby while also using her semblance to slightly adjust her blocks to allow her to hit the redhead. Ruby backs up after every attack, trying with all her might to keep defending but her scythe was made for pure offence and the attack were coming too fast.

Pyrrha ends the barrage of strikes with a strong back kick against one of Ruby's hands holding the scythe. Ruby lets that hand off Crescent Rose in pain and Pyrrha then uses her spear to sweep Ruby off her feet, making her land on her back. She grunts in pain and props herself on her elbows before a spear's pointed end came inches before her face, stopping there.

She looks up to see the panting face of Pyrrha and then turns to the large screen showing their aura levels. Pyrrha had about 40% of her aura while Ruby had zero, with the legs sweep taking what little aura had.

She chuckles as does Pyrrha as she helps Ruby up. Once on her feet, Ruby winces but gives Pyrrha a congratulatory smile.

"Good Fight Pyrrha"

"Indeed Ruby. You did very well"

"I will be the judge of that" Glynda's booming voice exclaimed.

The two girls turn their head to their professor while also spotting their headmaster behind her.

"Miss Rose, while your offence is very good, your defensive options are limited. Blocking works well up until you are cornered and unable to get out. Your semblance allows you to move quick so use that more along with dodging. Half of Miss Nikos attacks could have been easily dodged by someone of your caliber"

Ruby nods her head at the review. Glynda then turns to Pyrrha.

"Miss Nikos, your offense is adequate and your defense is even greater but during your spar with Miss Rose, you were constantly defending against her attacks. While that isn't inherently a bad thing, if it was against more enemies, you would've been overwhelmed. I will simply say this: attack more. Like I said, your offense is adequate"

Pyrrha nods and the two leave the arena.

"Now for the next-"

But before she could continue Torvi jumps down into the pit.

"Miss Birgerdottir, please wait until you are called!". Glynda wasn't even sure if she should allow the girl to even participate. From what she saw of her fighting skills, they were violent and savage. And that was the bare minimum of what she could say.

"I'll fight her!" a male voice states. It was then lead with cheers and agreement from his teammates.

"Cardin" Jaune mutters.

After the incident in Forever Fall, Cardin has left him and his friends alone. Whether that was out of respect or fear, it was unknown to the blonde. Still, it did little to change him, He was still the bully people know him as but after running from the ursas in Forever Fall, he and his team had been labeled cowards.

That was probably why he was opting to fight against Torvi. For respect. That or he doesn't think Torvi is much of a threat.

This concerned Jaune, but he had a feeling the new girl could handle himself.

"Yeah! Go Torvi! Kick his ass!" Yang cheered along with Ruby after coming back up with Pyrrha.

"Woah, If Yang's cheering this good, Torvi must be pretty strong! Right Ren?" Nora told her silent friend.

Ren simply nods and turns his head back to incoming fight.

Cardin jumps down into the arena with mace in hand and went to the opposite end facing Torvi.

Glynda was about to command the two to return back to their seats but was stopped by Ozpin with a hand on her shoulder. He seems to have shared her thoughts as well.

"I understand your reservation, but lets have the girl demonstrate herself" he calmly stated. Before Glynda could speak again, she was stopped once again. "If anything happens we will stop her, do not worry"

"She doesn't even have a weapon. How is she going to fight?"

Ozpin expected this and so he came prepared in the form on a bag. He reached in it and came out with two small, close ranged weapons. A hatchet and dagger.

"Miss Birgerdottir! Catch!" and Ozpin throws the weapons toward Torvi. Torvi looks in the direction of Ozpin and catches the familiar set of weapons in her sights. When Ozpin threw them, she caught them with the experience of a master and examined them. They were not simple weapons made of steel, wood, and leather. They were made of something much stronger. They also looked very technical, like there was more to them than met the eyes. They were also colorless and gray with the exception on a few glowing light, symbolizing the dust rounds already in them.

"Like I said, don't worry"

She still worried but sighed in resignation. She imputed Torvi's and Cardin's auras on the screen and walked to the edge where everyone could see her.

"Are you both ready?"

Torvi and Cardin nod and face each other going into their battle stances.

"Begin!"


	10. Ch 10: The Mace Vs The Hatchet

Torvi and Cardin charge each other. Cardin goes for a horizontal swing aimed at the shaman's head, but the girl acted quick and swift as before he even threw the attack, she slid between his legs and swiped her dagger behind his left knee, forcing him to bend down in pain. Torvi did not stop there. She got up and pounced on his back and started to stab into him causing his large aura to trickle down with each stab. The leader of team CRDL stumbles about as he tries to shake the shaman off him.

"She's quite swift" noted Ozpin.

"She's wild and unfocused" Glynda noted after.

Cardin, having enough of being stabbed in the back, literally, he reaches behind him and grabs Torvi by her head. She yells in pain as her head was caught in a powerful grip and before she knew it, she was tossed up in the air and like a baseball, Cardin hit her with his mace, sending her towards a wall.

Team RWBY and JNPR were above her. They leaned over the railing and looked down at her.

"Get up girl! Don't let that jerk win!" yelled Yang.

"Yeah! What she said!" said the leader of team RWBY.

"Ren!" Nora said while pulling on the quiet man's sleeve. "Did you see her?! She is SO crazy! I want to match up with her! She looks fun!"

"Her fighting is certainly crazy. Sure you can handle her?" Ren said to Nora.

"I have no idea! But that's the fun part!"

Torvi shakes her head to get rid of the stars in her vision before getting up.

_Did you see that?! He just manhandled us_!

_We saw. That mace has weight behind it though._

_Yeah. What do we do?_

_Maybe we should-_

_CHARGE!_

Torvi charges head on again, running towards the massive teen who just smirks as he walks to her. That smirk goes away as the shaman pounces up in the air raising her hatchet high before letting it fall towards Cardin. He blocks the attack with the shaft of his mace a millisecond before it could touch his body. Seeing her attack follow through, Torvi stabs into Cardin's chest after she lands on the ground. Cardin winces as he steps back from the girl but that proved to work against the boy as the extra space allowed Torvi to plant her foot against his stomach and after fueling it with aura, she pushed him hard enough to land on his back. She then pounces on top of him to then bite his neck, to the surprise of everyone present.

"What on Remnant is she doing?!" said a shocked Weiss.

"Biting apparently" said the faunus of team RWBY. Even though she sound, for the most part, calm, she was still shocked at what the shaman was doing. Even more to see that it was working as Cardin's aura was draining.

Said boy was struggling to get the girl off him. He was trying to push her off but her grip was strong and hard to shrug off.

The area Torvi was biting was radiating gray as Torvi continued to force her teeth through the strong shield. The girl was getting frustrated as she wasn't drawing blood and eventually jumped off the armored boy and backed off while he got back up. She didn't look but on the screen showed their auras.

Torvi had 95% of her aura while Cardin had 50%.

Cardin was furious. "You fucking retard! You're gonna pay!"

"Mister Windchester! Language!" Glynda yells out.

Torvi did not know what a "retard" was, but she could tell that it was an insult at her. She growled at him threateningly as she twirled her hatchet and dagger in her hands. But then, she accidentally activates the weapons switch mechanic one and her hatchet and dagger turn into something different.

The hatchet turned into a sawed off shotgun with a short stock while the kukri dagger turned into a revolver with a small scope.

Cardin backs up and ready's himself for a flurry of bullets, but Torvi just stares at them as if they turned into dolls.

_What happened?! Where's our weapons?!_

_I think these ARE our weapons._

_I don't know. Look down those tubes, maybe there's something there._

Torvi does just that and holds both of the guns in front of her, barrels pointed at her. She can't see anything. Maybe those triggers she saw will do something about that.

Ruby meanwhile was pulling her hair out at what was happening. "Torvi, don't point them at yo-!"

It was too late. Torvi squeezed each trigger at the same time and shot both of them at her face. The shotgun pellets all landed while the revolver shot just one bullet, but a really damaging one.

Torvi's aura skyrocketed down to 45%

In her daze, she did not see Cardin charge at her, enhancing his mace hand with aura and upper cutting her at the chin. He then slammed her right arm making her drop to the ground where he proceeds to beat down on her form.

45% turned to 35%. Then 25%. Then 15%. Then finally, 1%.

Torvi couldn't get up. She was beaten and sore from Cardin. The boy stood triumphantly over her before glaring at Glynda and Ozpin.

"Look at her!". He points at Torvi. "Look me in the face with a straight expression and tell me she IS NOT a retard! She literally shot herself in the face! She shouldn't be here where we worked our butts off to be here! We're meant to be trained as huntsmen and huntresses! She deserves to be locked up in an asylum!"

Ozpin and Glynda say nothing. Team RWBY did not share their response.

"You wouldn't have won if she didn't shot herself Cardin! Remember that!" yelled a furious Yang. Her hair glowed bright gold and her eyes red. She was pissed.

"Torvi..." Ruby said sadly, looking at Torvi's defeated body.

Weiss was frustrated. "Ugh! She could have won! Why did she have to act like the biggest dunce in the world!?"

"She probably never held a gun before" said Blake. She too felt frustrated. Even more so that she was beaten by Cardin of all people.

The other students either agreed with Cardin and yelled at their teacher and headmaster while others laugh at Torvi's mistake. The biggest laughs came from team CRDL.

Torvi was shaking.

_We can't lose! WE CAN'T LOSE!_

_That boy..._

_He must bleed_

_RETRIBUTION!_

Torvi's shaking continued as she started to burn red fire. Her eyes filled with red and glowed. Cardin saw movement behind him and turned, his cocky demeanor still in his system. That all left those as soon as he saw Torvi.

"So you want- W-What the hell!?"

"Guys, look!" yelled Yang at her team. She then pointed at the screen to see Torvi's aura start to rise and rise until it was back to full but it did not stop there. The meter couldn't handle Torvi's power and after a while the screen started to crack and shattered.

Cardin looks at the shattered screen and then back at Torvi, fear written all over his face. he holds his mace tight in his hands and backs away from the now approaching shaman.

Now seeing her prey fearful and retreating filled Torvi with glee and she sprints towards to boy, putting her weapons at her side to use a different approach.

Cardin yelps in fear and swings at Torvi, hoping to knock her out. It does not but instead does something much worse. She grabs the mace head with her hand with ease and yanks it out of Cardin's hands. She grabs the large mace by the handle and wields it without discomfort.

Cardin looks down to her with even more fear. He tries to back away only to get hit in the head with his own mace. Torvi continues as she throws attack after attack at the boy, keeping him caged in with her.

"That's the same thing she used when we met her remember?" Weiss notes to her team. They nod as they stood in a mixture of fear and awe.

"She was able to take off a death stalkers tail. Why is it taking so long for her to beat Cardin?" questioned the blonde of the group.

"Her attacks are quick, but look here" said Blake. Her team look at her scroll to see Cardin and Torvi's auras. "She's purposefully lowering the power of her swings to make the fight last longer"

Her response made her team and everyone around them look to Torvi, intimidated.

The rest of team CRDL was currently trying to cheer their losing leader but to no avail. "Come on Cardin! Beat that idiot! One up her!" yelled Russel

Torvi growls and stops her assault to turn to Russel in the stands and quickly throws the mace hard at him.

"Oh fu-"

The flying mace hits him square in the face, hard and he radiates green, losing all his aura before losing consciousness.

She turns back to Cardin with a hard punch to the gut followed by a pounce which makes him land on his back again. She looms over the scared bully before opening her mouth wide and biting his neck harder than she did last time, making him scream in pain.

All that was left of his little aura depletes. He quickly glows gray, signaling his lost aura. As soon as his aura disappeared, Torvi's bite connected to his skin, making him scream in more pain as he felt her teeth dig into his neck. Blood spews from the wound, staining the arena floor and fueling Torvi to continue her feast.

She was stopped however by Glynda who used her semblance to raise her off Cardin. The shaman did not want to stop her assault on him though as she grabs by the throat as she was pulled up by Glynda, making him choke.

"Miss Birgerdottir stop! STOP I SAY!"

She doesn't stop. She chokes Cardin harder until his eyes started to roll at the back of his head. She was going to kill him and she was going to enjoy it.

"TORVI STOP! PLEASE!" yelled a young voice. This grabs her attention as she turns to the source of the voice. There she saw Ruby, scared and trembling and yelling at Torvi as her sister was trying to cover her eyes and failing completely. Yang, looking uncharacteristically scared and trying her hardest to prevent ruby from watching anymore. Weiss with her hands at her mouth and wide eyes. And Blake with her hands gripping the railings so tight, her knuckles were white and a pleading, begging look on her face telling her "Don't do it".

The shaman breathes hard and looks to the now unconscious Cardin. She then found she and him were a few feet off the ground with Glynda holding her up. She slowly releases the boy in her hand and lets him hit the ground where the two conscious members of team CRDL help him out of the arena. She paces her breathing until the red fire in her cooled until it was gone. Her eyelids suddenly grew heavy and with only a few seconds of consciousness left in her, she asks herself only one thing.

_What happens now?_


	11. Ch 11: The Aftermath

After the brutality of the last fight, the student were told class has ended and to go back to their dorms. Team JNPR and team RWBY do so as do the other teams other than team CRDL who were last seen helping an unconscious and bleeding Cardin and a knocked out Russel.

Team RWBY were currently in their room, trying their damn hardest to enjoy the rest of their day but how could they after what they saw? They nearly saw a classmate of their try to kill another classmate and nearly succeed too.

All were shaken up and dealing with it in different ways. Blake was trying to read a book but flashes of Cardin's blood trigger more memories of times she saw the person she loved kill others. Weiss was quiet, most likely contemplating what to say to the shaken up team. Yang was downing a bag of chips and listening to music on her scroll but none of it shook away her unease. The leader of team RWBY, Ruby, was pacing back and forth, worried about the sole perpetrator of todays near death incident.

"You know Ruby, if you keep doing that, you're gonna make a line in the floor" Yang joked, trying to alleviate the tension in the room.

"Well I can't help it!" she exclaims. "I'm worried about Torvi"

"Torvi? Ruby, did you not see her? She ALMOST KILLED Cardin" Weiss argued. By no means did she have any feelings about the crude leader of CRDL but the point still stood that he was almost murdered during a simple sparring match.

"I know but... still. What about Torvi? What gonna happen to her?"

"I don't know Ruby. Best case scenario, she'll get suspended or expelled. Worst case scenario, she is put into a mental hospital"

The cat faunus's response did little to nothing to ease the redhead's mind. Before she could talk some more, Yang interupts, sitting up and taking one of her ear phones out.

"Guys, a video of Torvi and Cardin just surfaced on the net"

"Are you watching it?!" questioned Weiss.

"Hell no! But it's got over 500,000 views and it was just uploaded an hour ago"

"This is bad" states Weiss. "This is going to become viral and more people are going to be outraged someone like Torvi is here at Beacon. I can just see it now: Protesters from both inside and outside the school demanding she be kicked out or for Ozpin to do _something_"

"We have to do something!" Ruby argued but her team did not share her sentiment.

"There is NO way I am even going near that girl!" said Weiss.

Ruby then looks to Blake. "What about you? Aren't you and Torvi on good terms now?"

"Ruby..." Blake sighs. "Even if I fully forgave her, I'm not going to ignore the fact that she almost _murdered_ someone, with no remorse"

"You got that right" Yang said. "Sis, I know you want to reach your hand out to her but please just pull it back before she bites it off"

Ruby solemnly sighs. "I just want to help her you know? When we saw her, we didn't think she was SO bad right? Just a lost, strong girl" she said but she saw her teammates points.

Ruby gets on her bed on the top bunk before a female scream was heard, right out side their door. They rush to see the scared girl only to find a scared Jaune Arc behind Pyrrha, along with Nora and Ren. And they were looking at Torvi, dressed in school uniform looking like she had just woken up from a good nap.

"Torvi! Are you-" but Ruby was stopped by Yang's hand on her shoulder with a vice like grip.

Torvi glances at the students around her before sighing and heading towards her room.

Ruby shakes off her sister and using her semblance, dashes in front of Torvi.

"Torvi, what happened? What did Ozpin say?"

"Y-You... sc..scared?"

Ruby hesitates. "Torvi, I-I'm not-"

"Don't lie!" the shaman then yells out, staring down the redhead with a fierce gaze.

Her shout surprises the others and causes Yang to activate Ember Celica, ready to defend Ruby should things so south.

Ruby's breathes harder in slight fear. Not even when against grimm is she afraid but with Torvi, she could draw out the fear in anyone, even seasoned warriors.

"Torvi, I won't lie, you scare me... but I just want to help. But I can't help if I don't know what's happening".

Torvi scrutinizes Ruby's eyes but all she could see was fear and concern. She sighs before she recalls what happened after she woke up

***Flashback***

After Torvi had let her grip on Cardin go, Glynda levitated her out of the arena as she and Ozpin made their way back to his office, gaining glances from passing students.

After a long walk, They make it to the top of the tower that Ozpin's office resides in. Glynda lays the sleeping shaman on the couch as she joins the headmaster at his desk, his head looking down at the video that was reaching staggering numbers.

"You do realize this a problem yes?" asks Glynda, to which Ozpin nods. "Then what do you suppose we do?"

Ozpin then turns off his scroll and stands. "Well, for starters, we are not going to kick Ms. Birgerdottir out"

"I have to agree with you on that. If the girl was somewhere else, who knows how much death and destruction she could bring. Not to mention if Salem were to reach her". She shivers, but continues. "But we simply can't let her stay here where she can put more students at risk. Perhaps in an Atlas holding cell or well guarded mental hospital"

Glynda looks at Ozpin who's face is contorted in concern and disagreement. "Ozpin, we can't let her stay here. She's dangerous. Not to mention damaging to our school's reputation"

Ozpin pushes his glasses up and looks to Glynda. "What do you see when you look at Ms. Torvi Glynda?"

The woman arches one of her eyebrows, not seeing the point behind such question but plays along regardless. "I see a dangerous threat"

"What else?"

Glynda looks at the sleeping shaman and thinks for a few seconds. "... I see a girl"

Ozpin hums in agreement. "Yes she is". He then walked towards her. "A girl molded by her environment to be who she is, a cultivated killer". He stops in front of the couch laid on, looking down on her. "You say she is a potential threat. And I agree with that observation Glynda, but I must add upon that. She is capable for great destruction, but can't she also in turn be capable of great good?"

Glynda then understood what Ozpin was trying to do. "You want her to be trained"

Ozpin frowns. "You make it sound like we're dealing with a wild animal"

"There is evidence to support that"

"All she needs is to learn self-control and patience"

"But how?"

"Team RWBY" he said making Glynda's eyes widen. "And team JNPR too considering their relationship with Team RWBY".

He then saw the look in Glynda's eyes and spoke again. "They will be safe I assure you. Based on the facts that Torvi spends a lot of her time with team RWBY, that they were the first people to introduce her to our world, AND it was Ms. Rose that made her stop her near murder, they will help greatly. Don't you agree Ms. Birgerdottir?"

Glynda and Ozpin look at Torvi, finding her tip-toeing to the elevator. She freezes as soon as Ozpin calls out to her and looks at them, smiling innocently as if she wasn't trying to sneak off.

Ozpin walks up to her. "I simply ask of you to learn control Torvi. You will find that it will work in your favor"

Torvi looks down, grumbling, severely doubting if she even needs 'control'. Why should she? Being wild has always been apart of her, control did not fit into the complex yet simple puzzle that was her. She also felt that she was being looked down on. That she was an animal in need of controlling. She does not appreciate that train of thought.

_No gusta_

_What?_

_I don't like_

_You didn't say that! You said something completely different!_

_Still meant the same though!_

"Also if you don't say yes, I'm kicking you out" said Ozpin, smiling.

"Eh?! U-Unfair!"

"I am the headmaster of this academy. I make the rules"

Torvi snarls slightly but nods her head in agreement, reluctantly.

Ozpin smiles in delight. "Terrific! You are free to go back to your dorm. If I remember correctly, you have a chapter you need to read for Mr. Oobleck's class"

"Yeah... Yeah" and she enters the elevator and leaves.

"Well... that settles her. What about the public?" Glynda questions.

"All in due time"

"Okay then, what about the massive surge in grimm activity? Ms. Birgerdottir's actions clearly stirred them up, what with all the fear running rampant"

"How much are we talking about?"

"About 35% right now but will increase if we don't quell the public's emotions"

Ozpin nods and begins to think of options.

***Flashback ends***

"And... that's that"

The two teams digested the flow of information given to them and after a moment, began to speak.

"Can I just say now that I am not a good teacher in this?" Yang said.

"Well, you aren't, but I am. This will be one of my greatest achievements in life: Civilizing Torvi Birgerdottir" said Weiss, already imaging Torvi in a new light.

"Weiss, we just need to teach her control" Blake reasoned. "Though some manners can do wonders" she mutters under her breathe.

"What about Jaune? You guys wanna help us?" Asked Ruby to the leader to team JNPR.

"Ummmm..." He then looks at Torvi, who was just staring neutrally at him. He then felt his arm being squeezed gently by Pyrrha. He gulps. "Well, how hard can it be right?"

Ruby smiles and turns her attention to Torvi. She races to her, hugging her. "We promise we'll help you in whatever way we can. So that you can be the best Torvi you could be!"

Torvi, although feeling reluctant to the idea of being taught a useless idea, smiles at Ruby's infectious optimism and hugs her back.


	12. Ch 12: The Weekend

"Alright Torvi, now breathe" Said Blake behind Torvi, helping her adjust her aim.

The two started the weekend at the school-provided gun range. Blake was currently helping Torvi adjust to range weapons. Ruby argued that she should of been the one to do so, but Blake countered that her guns were similar to Torvi's, meaning that she was the best suited to train her in gun play.

She lets go of Torvi and stands back. "Breathe and... Fire!" and Torvi pulls the trigger of her revolver. The force make her arm recoil, throwing her aim off and missing the target completely.

In her frustration, Torvi pulls out her Hatchet and chucks it at the target, landing dead center. "Why can't... I... do that?" she questions harshly.

"Because it would mean you would lose one of your weapons. Especially the one with the longer range than your dagger". Blakes sighs, "Look, I know this is frustrating, but a good aim doesn't happen in a day. Just gotta be patient. Okay Torvi?"

The shaman scoffs, goes over to the target, pulls out her hatchet, before turning to exit the gun range. Ever since she told team RWBY and JNPR of Ozpin's plan they have been on her like bees and honey, always coming to her with their "lesson of the day". It was entertaining, but annoying at the same time.

What was most annoying was that it was all for a 'problem' she didn't even consider a problem. In matter of fact, there was no problem with her! "Learn control" Ozpin said. "It'll be good for you" he said.

Oh, how much she wanted to just laugh in his face. She was a do-er. A warrior. She doesn't stand and think, she just do. It doesn't matter what world she was in, in Heathmoor or Remnant, people of action always make change. They live for the action. They never wait as does Torvi.

And then there was the whole "killing people is wrong" they keep spewing out.

_BLAH!_

_They're too weak that's why. They don't have the spine for it!_

_They just don't see the fun in gutting and then feasting on your enemy's bones!_

Ever since she returned back from Ozpin's office, when he told her to learn control, every student around her has backed away in fear or disgust, remembering what she almost did to one of their own. Even now, as she walked the halls, everyone made sure to be far away from her as possible or they would suffer the same fate as Cardin, who was currently hospitalized.

It was just the way she liked it. Feared. She was feared like so many of her sisters back in Valkenheim and it filled her with pride to know she still got it, that she could inspire fear. And in fear, no one would dare to touch her. She was the killer everyone feared and she loved it.

The only ones not so fearful were team RWBY and JNPR. For instance, Nora's been constantly asking her to hang out and make pancakes with her. First time they did, Nora passed out because, as she said, Torvi's pancakes were "Just so goooooooood...".

Then there was Ruby. Innocent Ruby. She was the kindest out of them all, always wanting to hear more about her, but never getting anything but scraps.

Strangely though, it didn't bother her so much. She was actually... relieved that they don't _completely_ fear her.

In truth, lately her chest had been twisting and churning itself whenever the idea of telling them about her world comes to mind. She didn't understand it. She knew she had to keep this to herself and to people like Ozpin and Glynda, but when it came to the eight teens she's been associating with...

_Let's just tell them already!_

_No! If they knew, there's no telling what would happen._

_Oh, come on! What's the worst that's gonna happen?_

_They blab to others?_

_News spread?_

_The whole world on our doorstep?_

Never in her years as a shaman has she heard her voices so conflicted. They disagreed on things before, but most were usually on the same page. However, now, it was an even, 50/50 split and she didn't know which to go for.

"Hey, Torvi!" yelled out a male voice. She turns to see Jaune running up to her.

Strange she thought. Out of all the teens, the blonde boy was the one she has interacted with the least, next to Weiss.

He ran up to her and panted, clearly out of breathe. "What?" she said.

He pants for a few more seconds before finally regaining his breathe. "Want to train with me?"

She arches an eyebrow at him. Was he serious? He didn't even look someone who could defend themselves. He was tall with some muscles, but not enough to fit the warrior type everyone in this school fit into. He looked weak. There was no doubt about it.

"Why?"

"Well... Pyrrha is out in the city and I usually train with her so I thought why not?" he chuckled.

"Why... not with... ginger girl or... green man?" she questioned, forgetting the names of Jaune's other teammates.

"Nora and Ren? Well, they're off doing their own thing and I thought considering me and you haven't spent much time together, this might be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other" he reasoned.

She looks at him questioning, weighing the options she had but in the end, seeing that she had nothing to do at the moment, she agrees. She sighs. "Sure..."

The two made their way to the gym. It was a big room, filled with all sorts of gym equipment with a locker room and sauna nearby. In the middle of the room though was a boxing ring, ropes fencing the area.

"What... want to do?" Torvi asks. Along with the lessons from the teens, her speech was improving slightly, having less pauses and losing its roughness from being neglected for so long.

"How about we use the machines?" he suggests. The shaman shrugs and heads towards the treadmills.

Having no experience using machinery of any kind, things happen. Torvi stood on the mill as she mulled over the buttons. Deciding to just press with no regard, she increased the speed until she was sent flying off the treadmill.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asks, concerned.

Aggravated, Torvi storms off to the dumbbells. "Fine!"

Jaune turns off the machine and joins Torvi. It surprised him more than it should have that he saw Torvi lifting the heaviest set out of all the dumbbells. The 150kg set but only using one bell, alternating hands.

"Wow" the blonde boy said, astonished. He didn't even think Yang could lift those without difficulty.

Torvi took Jaune's expression with pride, smirking. He joins her, but using only the 12kg set, one of the lighter ones but that didn't change the difficulty he was facing lifting the things.

Torvi rolls her eyes at the boy, feeling as though this was going to last the entire training session.

They move on to other machines. Time after time, Jaune proved how physically inept he was. Bench presses with little weights, treadmill-running on the lowest setting, etc. It irritated the shaman further than she was after she left Blake. Just how was this boy here?!

They were currently doing push-ups together and to Torvi's surprise, he was doing better than she thought, but still not good enough. She growls as she stands up and then walks over to the ring in the room. She finds gloves near the stairs and she straps them on before tossing a pair to Jaune.

"Ring... now"

Jaune looks hesitant but follows her wishes as he follows her lead. They enter the ring, gloves on, and face each other.

"Hit me" Torvi tells Jaune.

"W-What? Aren't we suppose to fight each other?" he questions.

"No... Hit me"

Jaune looks at her questioningly before slowly, like a newborn calf, he steps up to her and throws a punch at her to her face. It was clear just from the punch that he has no confidence. She easily ducks under the punch.

"Again... but better" she spits out.

He punches again. And again. And again, but it was always met with an easy dodge. Torvi had hoped that the boy had some shining potential in him, but it was either she was wrong of it was buried deep in the scrawny boy.

And people say she doesn't belong here? Look at the boy! He practically has no skill whatever! Is that sword and shield he carries around just for show?

If there was one thing Torvi hated, it was people who couldn't take care of themselves. And it was clear that Jaune just can't. She could tell he was babied, always walking with a hand on his shoulder but what would happen when that hand went away?

He would crumble.

She has seen many warriors in her life in her previous world. Some of whom who were just like the boy in front of her; weak with nothing to offer yet still tried to be something they couldn't.

Frustrated, Torvi's eyes glow slightly before she catches one of Jaune's punches and pushes him down. "Pathetic!" she spat out.

Jaune looks at her, surprised and hurt. She continues. "You... no warrior! You weak!" she yelled at him.

She stares down at Jaune's scared look and she chuckles humorlessly. "And...and people say... I don't belong". She then looks at him dead in the eyes. "Go home... GO!"

Jaune looks up at her, hurt, feeling the truth and weight of her words as if they were a boulder. She wasn't wrong either. He didn't belong at Beacon. He lied his way in using made-up papers. It was because of that fact that Cardin pushed him around for a time, threatening to snitch on him. He looks away from Torvi, solemn, feeling his heart being to crack.

But then he taught about Pyrrha. How she believes he's destined for more. That there is more to him than he realized. She is even training him because she knows he can be more.

Steeling his nerves, he gets back up . "No". Having always being listen to, Torvi stares at him surprised. "I'm won't just run away. Not even from you Torvi"

Gritting her teeth, she moves at him, avoids his punches and pushes him down again. "WHY?!" she screams at him, outraged. "You... weak!"

"Yeah I'm weak! I won't deny it. I'm probably the weakest guy in the school, but...". He clenches his fist. "I'm always willing to improve! I don't care what you say!" and he moves in again, assaulting Torvi with a myriad of punches.

She dodges them while staring at Jaune's determined disposition. She looked in his eyes to see a fire burning in them. She saw he was making an effort, despite the huge skill gap between them. She saw the acknowledgement that he was indeed one of the weakest students in the school, yet he was still trying.

He aimed to be strong even if that was not who he was because he knew he had the potential. That he CAN do it.

She catches both his fist before pushing him back down again. "Stop" Torvi said.

He stops as she says, panting, clearly out of breathe. She goes behind him and nudges his legs apart, improving his stance. She then moves his arms closer to his body and returns to facing him.

"Swinging wildly... not even... I do that. Hit me"

He returns to punches her but she she caught his fist and pushed him, he did not fall down. He smiles as does she.

They go at each other for an hour, taking brief breaks before resuming. He never landed a solid hit on her throughout that entire time until the near end.

He threw a punch at Torvi where she dodged it, but it grazed her chin. He didn't feel it and continued on with throwing punches but Torvi did.

"Stop" she tells Jaune. He does as he is instructed. She looks to the clock, seeing that it was nearing seven, the sun being to go down outside the window.

"We done... Continue... next time"

Jaune nods, sweat dripping off him as he worked himself hard. "Gotcha. This was actually really fun. Can't wait to see what we do next time" he says eagerly. "Oh and don't worry about your words. They were nothing... mostly" he then chuckles.

She nods at him before leaving the gym, leaving him to his own devices. She walks aimlessly, unsure of what to do.

She ponders about Jaune. She had to admit, he was weak but has a spirit that rivaled the gods. He admitted to being weak didn't let that stop him from improving.

_Not so sure about the boy._

_Yeah, but he isn't so bad._

_If he can change... can we?_

She ponders the question. She was a woman of action. She will always run head first into danger without a second thought. There was no way she can be patient. She can't learn control herself.

She stops walking.

Can't? When was there a time she _couldn't_ do something? She is Torvi Birgerdottir! She is a Viking, a daughter of strong warriors! Warriors that have faced countless challenges, but have always came out on top! If she wanted to burn the whole school down, then she will. She is strong, but like Jaune, knows that she can be stronger. There will always be room for improvement!

She will always be who she is: the killer shaman from Valkenheim. But that didn't mean she was stuck in one place.

She walks to the gun range and shifts her knife into a revolver. She turns on the target and starts shooting. The recoil and power is something she will have to get used to but she continues shooting at the target only to miss again and again.

She does not relent. She loads another dust round into the gun. She takes a deep breathe and focuses on her target, imaging it to be another person, running away with their back turned to her. She takes aim and fires.

And she misses the center, but makes it on the target, on the outer edge of the target.

She smiles, realizing her potential.

_Baby steps._

_Just gotta be patient._


	13. Ch 13: The Sunday

Torvi awoke on this Sunday morning with a bang.

Or several loud bangs as someone loudly knocks on her door.

"You think she's awake?" questioned a voice.

"I mean, with how you're banging, she has to be" deadpanned another voice.

The noises continue as Torvi pulls the blankets over her head, wanting to get a few more hours of sleep. The people behind the door seem to disagree as they continue knocking on her door.

She growls as she throws off the blankets and stomps her way to the door. She opens the door, seeing Yang and Blake standing there before glaring at the both of them. Blake looks away as Torvi apparently slept naked.

"Glad you're up. Hurry up and throws some clothes on. We're hitting the town!" Yang happily exclaims. Torvi arches an eyebrow, not really seeing where the two are heading.

Blake sees the confusion in the shaman's eyes, prompting her to speak. "We figured you haven't seen Vale yet and we thought we might show you around"

Torvi's eyes widen slightly. "S-Sure"

"Awesome! We'll wait right here when you're ready" and Torvi closes the door to prepare herself.

She checks the clock on her scroll, seeing that it was about 8:30 in the morning. Too early she thought. She gets up more later than this but accepts this interruption. She was going to spend time with her... friends?

In truth, she didn't actually know if team RWBY and JNPR could actually be considered friends. She spends most of the time with them, but did that mean they were buddies? Sure not!

Then again, Torvi didn't spend that much time around kids her age. She was ostracized because she was deemed crazy. She never had a friend before and so, didn't know what constituted as one. Was really a simply as someone you spend alot of time with? Or was it something else?

She shook her head, taking her out of her pondering and dressed. She comes out to see the two girls waiting with Yang playing a game on her scroll and Blake reading something on her device. They see the shaman exit and pull her to them and they exit out of the dorm. They chat as they make their way to the airships and as soon as they were in range, Torvi stops in awe of the iron giants.

"DRAGONS!" she yells, startling the two girls next to her.

"Umm... no" Blake said with a deadpanned expression. She thought back to her place of supposed origin and figured it was excusable, but still... dragons?

Yang, enjoying the shaman's reaction, goes with it and said, "Yeah, we conquered them hundreds of years ago. Some of them are really rowdy so be careful" she playful warns Tori who took the joke more serious than intended. As so, she runs to the aircrafts and climbs them, kicking them to order them to fly. It took a lot of time for Blake and Yang to get her off.

After a great deal of time of trying to calm the shaman down, the three girls enter the airships and they take off. Torvi stares outside the window in astonishment. They were flying!

_No we're not! We're on the ground!_

_But this "ground" isn't on the ground!_

Torvi pays no mind to her mind. She continues to stare off into the endless blue sky, mesmerized at the technological advances this world has produced. It made her wonder if her world could have prospered if they stopped the fighting.

As her mind thought of her old home, she in turn thinks back to her own people. They were strong, fearless against anything. All the other factions had nothing on their will and strength. They may have better armor, but they lacked spirit. They still feared death while the Vikings reveled in it and grow stronger from it. She will surely show this world a Viking's might.

"Hey Torvi," said Yang "How are things?".

Torvi looked at her confused "Hmm?".

The girl chuckles at her fellow blonde's face. "I said how are things? How's Beacon been treating you?".

"Oh" Torvi said as she realized what Yang was doing: she was trying to check up on her well-being. To say she wasn't surprised would be a lie. Very few in her life ever checked up on her to see if she was okay. "Things... are... okay".

"That great. By the way, I noticed that you're speaking. Your speech is getting really clear and you're pausing less often" she commented.

"Teachers" Torvi simply said.

"That just shows how good they are!" Yang chuckles. "There's a reason why beacon is considered the best academy in all the kingdoms and the teachers are one of them. Even if some may be a little... boring".

Torvi chuckles in agreement. Blake approaches the two to inform them that they were going to land in a few minutes and the blondes nod.

"Come on, let's have fun" Yang cheerfully said.

_Fun? Will there be blood?_

_Most likely not_

_Then it's not fun_

Torvi walks with Yang to Blake and they wait for only a few minutes until the airship landed. The doors open, presenting Torvi to the city of Vale. The large buildings presented more of the advanced world of Remanent, a far contrast from the wooden buildings of her previous home. Part of her felt envious.

"So..." Torvi suddenly says. "Ruby and Weiss?"

"They'll join us later on. Said they wanted to get some training in" Yang answers her to which the shaman nods. The three girls then began to walk around Vale, taking in the city's sights and shops and overall having a great time. There were times Torvi would run off whenever something caught her eye. One of which was a shiny car to which she tried to chase after like a dog.

As they walked, Blake noticed that some people were staring at Torvi with a critical eye. She then remembered the incident with Cardin and frowns. They most likely saw the video and were becoming increasingly afraid and their fear might attract the Grimm. She then looks to the shaman who was chatting with Yang and takes notice of her clothes. Though huntsmen and huntresses dress uniquely compared to the regular citizen, Torvi's garbs stood out too much even by huntsmen standards.

She then comes up with an idea. "Hey Torvi," the faunus said taking Torvi's attention. "Want to go clothes shopping?" she asks.

Torvi looks at her puzzled as she wasn't really in need of other clothes. She had her armor and could sleep naked. She has all she wants. "Why?"

Blake didn't want to come off as rude or say her choice of fashion was, in a sense, outdated so instead she said, "Well, we can find something more comfortable for you to wear so that you can fight at your maximum potential. Unless you're wearing updated atlas armor, leather doesn't offer a lot against grimm. Plus, you still have your immense aura so it's fine" she said, appealing to the warrior side of the young shaman.

Torvi thought about it. While she liked what she was already wearing, she is more keen to keeping her fighting great. She also acknowledged the sense of fear the people around her were radiating and even though a good fight with one of those Grimm would be fun, it would also be an inconvenience. She wasn't _just_ a fighting junkie!

Torvi shrugs and gestures to the cat-girl for her to lead. Yang squeals, outfits already forming inside her head.

They come to a popular shop by the name _Star Gear,_ frequented by huntsmen and citizens alike. They walk into a large shop bustling with activity and filled to the brim with the latest fashion. The three walk in before a lanky man in suit and a curly mustache suddenly appears in front of them, smiling his salesman's smile.

"Greeting, lovely ladies, to _Star Gear_! The number one and most reliable clothes store in all the kingdoms! What can I do you ladies?" he cheerfully greets.

"Hi, we're here to find some new clothes for our friend here," Blake said as she gestured to Torvi. The man looks at her and grimaces at her or, more specifically, her clothes. He quickly contorts his face back into a smile before speaking to her.

"Well, what is it you a looking for my dear?" he inquires. He was answered with a shrug from Torvi as she didn't really care that much. That, however, did not stop the salesman as he began thinking, tapping his finger on he chin as he looked over Torvi's figure and style. In the end, he came to the conclusion that she was a fighter, wanted a lot of mobility, and is very primal.

"Ah ha!" he then says as a light bulb goes off in his head. "Come!" he tells the girls. They follow him to an area near the changing rooms and he begins taking Torvi's measurements, scaling her arms, legs, body, and even her bust. After gathering the certain information he needed, he runs off into the back before quickly returning with a crate in his arms. He hands over the large box to Torvi before telling her to go into one of the changing room to which she does just that.

"You know, it's a good thing your friend has a fairly average figure and our latest shipment is perfect for her" he comments to Blake and Yang.

"What was the latest shipment?" asked Yang.

"Oh you'll see" he said simply.

They wait for a some time until they hear Torvi call them over. The shaman walks out of the changing room and the girls gasp in amazement at how she looked. The tight green pants Torvi once worn were now replaced with a slightly looser dark, gun metal gray combat pants. Her shoes were now black combat boots with red laces. On one thigh was the knife holder she originally had. Her pants were buckled with a black belt and around that belt were the trinkets that were on her previous belt. The banner and white pelt was also there, the banner hanging from the side and showcasing the white bear claw while the belt was put around her waist. Gone was the black leather skirt armor. What replaced it was a stylistic deep red sleeveless crop top that showed off toned stomach and cleavage. Over the tube top was a sleeveless, red leather hooded jacket with a white fur interior. Her buckler shield was put in its same place on the jacket. Her arms stayed the same with the leather armor and arm pelt.

"Damn girl! You looking fine!" exclaimed the decently surprised Yang.

Torvi looked herself over and had to admit it; she looked good. She would make even noble women jealous.

Blake, seeing Torvi enjoying the new digs, asks, "How much?"

"Considering she is new, I give her a discount so it'll be about 650 lien"

Torvi's eyes bule out of her skull. "I don't have-!"

"We'll take it!" Yang and Blake said in unison.

"But-"

"It's alright, Torvi" Yang chuckles. "We'll treat you, but I expect our payment to be spectacular" she joked.

"Plus, we want you to be comfortable, so don't worry" Blake then said.

Torvi's disposition becomes surprised before she relaxes. Back in Healthmoor, she received offering which were technically gifts, but they were obligatory. This, however, was willingly because they wanted her to enjoy new clothes. Was this what friends do to each other?

It made her more angry at the bullies because they made her miss out on something so precious!

_They deserved to die._

_Bet one of the girls was gonna end up as whore._

_And one of the boys a cowardly warrior. Don't want any of those waste of space!_

She mentally nods at her voices. After paying and exiting the store, the three girls walk to the cafe where they were to meet up with Weiss and Ruby. However, Torvi picked a familiar and strong scent; fear.

Wanting to test her new clothes combat utility and yearning for some fun, she runs in the direction of the fearful faunus. Yang and Blake see this and sigh before chasing Torvi. In their minds, they thought she was chasing another car but that soon changed when she rounded a corner into an alleyway.

She runs and turns into another alley. She looks to see a group of 3 men surrounding a young girl. The men wore identical clothing of black pants, black sleeveless hoodie, white vest, and a mask that covered the top half of the face. The only differing factor that made them unique from each other were that one had a dog tail, the other antlers, and the the other scales all over his arm.

The girl was of average appearance. Short, about five feet flat, brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and wore simple clothes; a blue t-shirt with black jeans and red sneakers. She cowered fear of the men around her, her eyes wide and bulging.

"What do we have here boys?" the boy with antlers said sarcastically.

"Isn't she the daughter of that restaurant owner? The one that won't let Faunus even eat _near_ his place?" the scaly one growls.

"P-Please don't hurt me," she pleaded. "I don't even agree with my dad's policy okay? I keep arguing with him to change it-"

"Shut it!" the dog faunus yells. He slams his hand on the wall next to the girl's head, trapping her even more. "We were planning on wrecking his place later, but it seems like we can do better and wreck his little girl"

Torvi smiles in glee. There was no doubt that this group was planning on hurting, maybe even killing, this girl. That made them criminals and criminals were fair game.

_Finally! I was getting hungry._

_Let's such the marrow out from their bones!_

The girl then notices a figure behind the group and gasps as she realizes it was the girl who nearly killed a student at Beacon. The men look at her confused until they followed her gaze. They instantly became on edge and reached for their weapons.

Torvi waste no time as she jumps in, punching the boy with antlers first before grabbing his head and throwing his body behind her, putting him near the entrance of the alley. The scaly boy equipped himself with a pair of spiked knuckle dusters and threw a powerful punch at her head but she blocks with her forearm and retaliates by throat punching him, staggering him back. She goes for the dog next, but just when she was going punch him in his jaw, dodges and delivers a spin kick to her head.

For a moment, she pauses in surprise. She then smiles as she realizes that this wasn't going to be as one-sided as she thought. Fortunately for her, she too knows how to use her legs.

He starts his assault on her, kicking at her using a martial artist's experience. She dodges an ax kick by flipping back and landing on her hands. She then powers her legs with her aura and pushes the ground and kicking the dog in his chest and knocking him into the wall. She turns back the scaly boys and charges a fist with her aura. She then uppercuts him in the jaw, sending him flying in the air before he descends back down and crashing into the floor, knocking him unconscious and losing all his aura.

She turns back to the dog and grabs his head. She then pummels him, punching his face over and over until his aura broke and even then she didn't stop.

Blake and Yang catch up to see the brutal beatdown. Yang springs into action to pry Torvi off the boy. It takes some time but Torvi let's go and let his body hit the ground. Blake checks his pulse and sighs in relief. He's alive but just barely.

"You almost killed him!" Yang exclaims at the shaman. Torvi looks at her and Blake in disbelief. Perhaps almost killing a student was a bit far but this was a criminal. Him and his pals were planning to do harm to that girl, perhaps rape or maybe killing her. Why do they deserve mercy?

_I wanna eat!_

Torvi growls at her fellow blonde and they regard each other intensely. Blake turns her attention to the teen girl and comforts her. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. Look, I have _nothing_ against the Faunus. My dad is just old fashioned, you gotta believe me" she said quickly.

"It's okay, I believe you" Blake said. Although she inwardly frowns at what the girl said about her father. It sadden her that Faunus still weren't treated fairly to the point they weren't allowed to eat at some restaurants.

Torvi looks around only for her eyes to land on the boy with antlers trying to sneak away. Wanting more fun, she quietly walks over to him and grabs him, putting his head in a head lock. The others look over at her. Yang and Blake were about to do something before Torvi spoke.

"Base... Where is... your base?" she interrogates.

"Like I'm gonna tell you!" he yells back. He yelps as she tightens her hold over his neck, putting pressure on his windpipe. "Think you're hot shit human? You've seen nothing yet! Just wait until you meet Adam and then you'll really pay!"

The name shakes Blake as she recalls her old companion. "Let go you savage!" he then yells. Ironic, thought Blake. A faunus calling a human a savage. However with Torvi, it was pretty accurate, what with her now with a savage grin on her face.

"Tell me...now" and she tightens her arms again. The boy thought he was going to faint until a face appears in front of him the form of another blonde.

"Look buddy, you got two options: either tells us what we want or we let our friend here take a bite out of you. A big, bloody bite" Yang said.

The word "bite"shook the boy as he then remembers that this was the girl that almost killed a student at Beacon during a _sparring fight_. He gulps down his spit and in a shaky voice says, "In east Vale, in the industrial block. It's in an abandoned warehouse. It has a our logo on it so you won't miss it"

"Thanks" said Torvi before she crushed his head against a nearby wall, taking out his aura and rendering him knocked out.

She drops him before going to the bloodied dog and scoops up some of his blood from his face. The teen, Yang, and Blake recoil in disgust as she then flicks her hand clean of the blood. Torvi's eyes widen, her irises shrink and her heart rate increase. Without another word, she runs off in search of the warehouse.

"Yang," Blake addressed. "Take the teen back to safety and then follow us".

"But-" but before she could finish, Blake runs off in chase of Torvi.

"I'm faster than you so I'll be able to keep up with her! Just follow the GPS on my scroll!" the cat yells back.

Yang sighs in reluctance before leading the girl out of the alley way. "Blake... be safe. And Torvi... please don't do anything stupid" she mutters under her breathe.


	14. Ch 14: The Sunday Pt 2

Torvi ran at breakneck speeds to the east of Vale. She enters the industrial area and stopped running. The sun was beginning set, casting the city into a near soundless night.

It wasn't going to be soundless for long though.

She stops her sprinting and leans against a nearby wall to rest abit. Torvi then hears rapid footsteps approaching her and assumes it to be one of the henchmen. She hides behind a nearby dumpster and as soon as she hears the footsteps, now closer to her, she pounces out from behind the dumpster and on top of the bad guy.

Only, it wasn't a bad guy. Hell, it wasn't even a guy. "Torvi, get off me!" whispered Blake. The shaman hops off the cat, letting her stand back up. "Now be quiet"

"Why?" said Torvi, oblivious.

Blake looks at her incredulously. "Because we're sneaking around?" she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

The shaman lets a silent 'oh' and zips her mouth shut.

"Alright. They should be around here somewhere. The guy said it's in a warehouse with the White Fang logo on it. Surprised it wasn't discovered already" Blake says silently.

The two look around, checking each warehouse for the symbol on it. Just as Blake was going to start searching another warehouse, a loud crash erupts behind her and she snaps her head in its direction. There she finds Torvi opening up her locker.

Sometime after the battle with Cardin and Torvi's talk with Ozpin, she spent her night fiddling with her scroll, familiarizing herself with its functions. One function she found was the ability to call your locker, which stores the user's weapons, from wherever you are.

"What are you doing?!" Blake hissed.

Torvi looks at her confused and just gestures to her locker. "Ummmmm... weapons?"

"Torvi, you do realize that someone might of saw and heard your locker rocket over here, right? particularly, _the enemy_?"

Torvi just chuckles in response and waves a hand dismissively at her. "It's... fine. Call yours" and she takes Blake's scroll out of her pocket. She fiddles with it and Blake curses herself when she sees it unlocked. She tries to snatch her device away but when she heard a familiar sequence of sounds, she freezes. A few seconds later, she jumps when her locker lands next to Torvi's.

She sighs, exasperated. "We are so caught" she says but retrieves her weapon nonetheless.

The two continue their search. Night was beginning to finally settle into the city, leaving only a handful of people to walk the city streets.

Blake checks another warehouse when Torvi directs her attention to her when she hears the girl cheer quietly. She looks at her to find that she found the warehouse, the White Fang symbol painted on its side. It was not large in that it would attract attention, but large enough to signify their presence.

"Good job Torvi. Now we just wait for the others. Here's what we'll do: I go in and..." but the faunus was drowned out by the shaman who already had a foolproof plan: Just attack.

However, she did notice how determined Blake looked. Either she loved talking about strategy or she had something against this group. If it was the latter, Torvi would be confused. From what she has seen, the group was composed of non-humans i.e faunus. What could have they have done to earn this girl's grudge.

"Why so... determined?" Torvi asks, stopping her battle plan talk.

Blake looks at her slightly surprised. She did not notice how focus she felt until Torvi mentioned it. She also was surprised that Torvi_ did_ notice. The shaman can be very smart sometimes if she tried. She sighs and says, "It's... complicated. Let's just say they do things I don't agree with, okay?"

Torvi shrugs and takes the answer. She then began to walk to the side door, surprising Blake. "W-What are you doing?"

"Ummmm... I will walk in?" she said as if it was obvious.

Blake looks at her dumbstruck. "Torvi, we don't even know how many guards this place has. We can't just bust in, guns blazing"

"But... we can... though"

Blake sighs yet again at Torvi's short-sightedness. "We should at least wait for the others. That way,even _if_ we just busted in we have a higher chance of-" but Blake soon found she was talking to the air as she then noticed Torvi out of sight and the door wide open. "Oh Oum"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Blake was yanked out of her mentally exhausted mind when she heard the loud yell. It was then followed by gunfire. ALOT of gunfire. She peeks inside only to widen her eyes at the sight; There stood hundreds of soldiers all fighting against Torvi. The shaman was quick though and avoided their weapons and gun shots and even if they did connect, her large, protective aura helped her. She, at the moment, took out three men. With her having to dodge and delivering quick attack at whoever crossed her path left her working slow in terms of dropping bodies.

Blake groans loudly, which was fortunately not heard over the gunfire, and reluctantly joins in, sticking to stealth and taking out targets from the shadows.

Torvi sprints left and right, swiping any foes near by with knife. When she had the opportunity, she would quickly pounce and hatchet and enemy until their aura dropped down significantly. She would then get back up and start moving again.

It did not take long for Blake's stealth approach to be breached. A guard spotted her and started attacking only to be incapacitated from the cat. Soon, other started attacking and she started to move around like Torvi, only more refined in her movements.

Torvi approaches a hulk of a man, like that of a Viking raider only with bear ears wielding dual hammers. She slides underneath one of his attacks to get behind him for a second where she then transformed her hatchet into its shotgun form. From all her training, she was still a beginner when it came to gun play, but also found that she was, at the moment, better with short range weapons than long ones and so used her shotgun more than her revolver even if it had more recoil than the pistol.

She shoots a shot at his back, making him grunt in pain before turning around and kicking her straight in the chest. Torvi is pushed back, yet continues to shoot at the man until he came in close again to strike at her. She quickly reverts her gun back into her hatchet and she parries him before drop kicking him back. She then rushes him and swipes his open neck. She then slides her hand up her hatchet where she then uses it like a knuckle duster and punches the man in the cheek, knocking out both him and his aura. She also cuts him with her hatchet blade, creating a large gash on his cheek. She moves deeper into the warehouse, hoping to find more stronger prey.

Blake was faring not as well as she found herself surrounded. She shoots at the soldiers, but with every one she shoots down, more appear until she was backed in a corner. Using her semblance and some fire dust, she fakes them out as they try to dog pile her, only for the clone to explode, taking a good number of them out. Her victory was short lived as more men surround her. Just when she was about to act, the wall next to them is busted down, revealing her three other teammates.

"Let's party boys!" yelled Yang before she jumped into the fray. While she was fighting, Blake regrouped with Ruby and Weiss.

"When Yang proposed we 'hit the town', I expected something ENTIRELY different" Weiss states as she attacked White Fang members. More started to gang up on them upon seeing Weiss, her family history fueling their anger.

"Gotta admit though, this is one hell of a Sunday!" exclaimed Ruby.

**Meanwhile...**

Torvi moves down stairs into the warehouse. She faced a few goons, but met little resistance against them. They were nothing more than cannon fodder for her to sink her axe in.

She enters a large room filled with dust canisters and weapons. It was empty with Torvi as the sole occupant. Walking to a nearby container of fire dust, she stuffs her pockets with some. She learned quickly in her gun training that the guns were fueled by this strange, powder-like substance.

She loads her guns and she moves to to the other weapons. She gently glides her hand over an assault rifle, contemplating the implications of what effect these weapons would have in her previous world. Catastrophic consequences more likely.

She was suddenly shot at the back of her head by a blunt object, knocking her head into the weapon rack. She quickly turns her head to a man holding a rifle at the entrance of the room.

He was a bull faunus, indicated by the reddish-black horns on his head. His spiky hair was red with some brown streak in it. He wore an asymmetrical black blazer over a red shirt along with black dress pants and black shoes with red soles. On the back of the jacket was a red wilting rose over a large white sigil of a deadly nightshade plant. On his face was a white mask resembling that of a grimm with red marks for decoration and two eye slits on each eye for sight.

"Thought we were well hidden. Guess not" said the man. A katana then fell into his hands and he puts the gun to his waist. He positioned it like it was a scabbard.

Torvi knew just from the look of him that he was strong. He was probably the leader of this group of soldiers. She grins and takes out her weapons. The man frowns as if he recognized trash in his living room. "You're that savage from Beacon" he stated.

Torvi ignores his words and charge at him, closing the distance between them and they clash. The man pushes her off before pushing in, aiming his attacks at her more exposed parts of her body. Torvi dodges each strike until the man cut at the side of her neck. She grunt slightly and slices back at him with her knife but she ends up only grazing his cheek.

He kicks Torvi back and even though she could not see his eyes, she knew his eyes were filled with contempt. "The humans call us savages but look at you. You're everything wrong with the human race, all rolled into one-"

The man was then cut off by eerie chuckling. "Like I care... I only... want to... fight and kill. I wonder... what does bull taste like?... Never had it"

The man scowls. "Don't reduce me to an animal when _you're_ the one more animal than human" he said sternly. He rushes her and swipes her stomach before kicking her again and attempting to stab her neck. The man was left surprised when she deflects his attack, slipping under the blade and moving closer to him. His surprise was short lived as she then shifted her hatchet into a shot gun and shot his stomach, making the man curse and leap back. He then starts shooting at her, in which she responds by dodging said shots and closing in on him once again. She aims to kick his head, but the man deflects with his own kick and both fighters are pushed back from the great force of their combined kick.

Though her practice with her revolver was minimal, she pulls it out regardless. She shot back at the masked man only for him to block them all with his blade and quite easily in fact. Torvi growls and brings out her shotgun along side her pistol. She rushes him, shooting crazily at him hoping to land at least one good shot. He dodges and blocks all her attacks until she was close enough to him to strike once again. He slashes across her chest before elbowing her back. He then proceeds to attack her using a mix of well aimed kicks and precise slashes until she was pushed back against a wall.

"I've had enough of you" he said annoyed. He then gut punched her, but she did not bend for him. "Heh. Your aura is strong. You probably would have won if you weren't such a weak fighter"

Torvi widens her eyes at his words.

_Weak? Did this bi-horned bitch just call us weak?_

_I think he did._

_Oh girl, you better spank his ass good for disrespecting you!_

Torvi's eyes glow red and she growls like a feral beast. She uppercuts him back until she pounces him, hitting him with the force of her entire body. She then spins, her dagger and hatchet colliding with him at a much more stronger and faster pace.

The man was shocked to say the least. He had her right where he wanted her, but then, suddenly, she got a power boost. He then remembered seeing the same thing in the video of her and quickly deduced that this was her semblance. Some sort of strength enhancement semblance from the looks of it. Her body moved so much faster and her attacks were so strong and fast, he took most of the hits.

He sees a small window and he attacks, assaulting Torvi with his own cuts but the shaman barely flinched. She stops his blade with her dagger and she slashes his open throat with her hatchet.

The man stumbles back clutching his hurting neck. He didn't know how much he had, but he knew his aura was running low. If things continued on the same as now, all that he worked for would be crashing down upon him.

He couldn't believe things came to this. To think he would be using his own semblance against this savage. He breathes in and out, focusing his energy into his sword. The weapon's blade glows a bloody red, just like Torvi's eyes and stands ready, but not ready enough. Torvi moves at him at with an alarming speed, faster than he could have predicted. The shaman pounces him, her mouth wide. He knew what she was planning, but had little time to react. Instead, he sacrifices his sword-empty arm and the pain he soon felt was one of the greatest he has ever felt.

As Torvi's mouth clamped down on the man's arm hard, his aura depleting rapidly, she too felt immense pain in her stomach. Due to the close distance between the two fighters, the man awkwardly swing his sword across her midsection but the strike rang true as it connected perfectly.

Both fighters lose their auras immediately, the man from Torvi's powerful bite and Torvi from the powered up slash. She was luck though as the man's semblance was capable of cutting through virtually anything like butter. However, due to her own semblance, her aura was strengthen much like her physical strength so she did not have to die from being bifurcated. As soon as the man's aura ran dry and the bite connected, piercing through his sleeve and skin, nearing bone.

He shakes her off him and he immediately examines his arm, pushing his sleeve up and gazing down at the nasty, bloody bite wound he received. From the look of it, it was going to scar immensely.

He clutches his fist in anger and he stares down at the shaman who was recovering and clutching her stomach. Underneath Torvi's arms, a big slash wound, size wise, was present, but once again, her aura protected her from most of the damage.

He was going to enjoy cutting up this human filth thought the man. The arm wound did little to stem his rage. His plans were shattered as he soon heard sirens over him. He lets of an annoyed 'Tch' before addressing the shaman. "You better pray we will _never_ see each other again because if we do... I will end your pathetic existence. Do you hear me?!" he yelled.

Torvi stands back up and slowly takes one of her arms off her midsection and picks up her dagger. The man knew she wasn't going to rush him again, not in the state she's in but took a step back just in case. He also figured she ran out of dust so he was in the clear. "What... is your name?"

The man quirks an eyebrow at her but returns to scowling at her. "Adam Taurus"

"Well Adam... I'll be... counting the days" she said grinning like a madwoman. This unnerved Adam slightly but he scoff and starts running off to avoid the authorities. He did not get far when he suddenly felt pain erupt in his leg, making him collapse on his knee. He looks back and sees Torvi holding her revolver and the barreling was smoking. The bull faunus widen his eyes in confusion. He was sure she had no ammo left!

As much as he wanted to tear Torvi, limb to limb, the sirens above grew louder and he growls in frustration as he starts limping away, feeling more defeated than he has ever felt before.

Torvi frowns slightly and sheathes her weapons. "Damn... was aiming for head... Wanted bull for dinner"

She walks just one step and she felt like collapsing into a long sleep. She then remembered the other times she used that power and how she fell unconscious after usage. A major flaw she had to work on but not now. Later, she thought.

She walks back up into the main warehouse and sees no limping bull but a load of unconscious goons with Team RWBY in the middle of them. Ruby spots Shaman and how injured she looked and rushed over to her. The others soon join her and look on with worried gazes.

"Your aura's completely drained!," exclaimed Weiss. "Who in the world did you fight?"

Torvi lets out a chuckle. "A strong opponent".

Unbeknownst to Team RWBY, the bear faunus Torvi fought earlier was standing back up. He growls in anger at the five girls before picking up an assault rifle. Torvi catches him before he fires and acts speedily, throwing her hatchet into the man's chest. His aura was already drained so the axe was lodged deep into his chest. He screams in anguish and collapses on his back.

All the girls with the exception of Torvi look back at him in surprise until Torvi marches over to him and stands over his defeated form. She grips her the handle of her hatchet and forces it out of the bear. The faunus screams and clutches his chest wound, hoping to stop the bleeding. He was not able to do that as Torvi straddles his chest and raises her axe high up in the air, ready to bury it deep inside the man's skull.

Yang and Ruby quickly pulls her off him and Yang stares at her with the most angry expression Torvi has seen yet. Ruby then speaks, "Torvi stop it! He's already down! There's no need to kill him!" the redhead argues.

Torvi looks at all the girls in disbelief. He was an enemy. An ENEMY. Why on earth would they even think about sparing him? Hell, why are all of the soldiers alive too? Did they all forget the fact that they tried to _kill_ them and that these are _criminals_? It boggled Torvi to the extreme before she snarls at them all.

"He... bad guy!... Why spare him?! Why spare _any_ of them?!" she yelled, outraged.

Blake scowls at the shaman and say, "Killing them will only stoop us down to their level. We're better than that Torvi!"

Torvi lets out a hollow laugh. "No... Killing them makes... us better... because we live and they die. Simple"

Yang lets out an exasperated groan. "You're not getting it Torvi!"

"No... _you_ don't get it! Okay sure... maybe almost killing student bad... I can agree," Torvi said referring to Cardin. "But this... this _completely_ different!"

The blondes then regard each other hostilely. Ruby and Weiss had to separate them because a fight between those two would probably take down the entire building.

"Look, Torvi, lets just go before the authorities come in? Then we'll get some nice dinner and say this mission is a success" Ruby proposed. She was meet with a blank stare from the shaman until, like lighting, Torvi shifts her hatchet into a shotgun and shots the bear faunus in the head. The shot blasted a large majority of his face into bloody pieces, painting the floor around him in red.

Team RWBY acts quick to this and recoil in horror and disgust. Ruby acted the hardest, covering her mouth and looking frantically for a trash bin. The other stand froze in shock at the execution, but what made them freeze up the most was how effortless Torvi made it and how she didn't even react negatively to his death. She even smiles and picks up a piece of brain matter and swallows it down, much to their revulsion.

She then turns her attention to team RWBY, with Ruby returning looking paler than ever. She notices their expressions and her smile drops slightly. "Don't like it... then don't get in my way... This is how I do things... Live with it" Torvi states. She then began to leave, heading for the back door. "Have dinner without me... I'm going hunting"

The back door slams and echos throughout the warehouse. After coming down from their shock, team RWBY makes their way out the back door as well but sees no sign of Torvi.

"That girl has no boundaries" Yang states in a low, grim voice. She then groans in frustration and says, "How in Oum are we supposed to help her when she's so damn stubborn?! Why can she see that we're trying to help her?! That we're trying to be her friends?!"

"I don't know Yang" sighs Blake as she and the girls make their way home. "She too dead set on her own principles. Maybe we should just give up"

Ruby looks at her team with a sadden look across her face. "I know she's killer, but... I don't want to give up on her"

Weiss then speaks. "Ruby, just face it. She's beyond our help"

"I don't wanna think that! I know that deep down, Torvi's a good person. We can't just abandon her!" argued Ruby.

Yang sighs and hugs her baby sister. "We know you want to help her Ruby but... at this point, we don't know how" she replies sadden.

**Meanwhile...**

Torvi made her way into the inner city, her hood up and head low. The wounds she sustained were slowly healing and no longer were giving her any discomfort. Her belly wound though was surely gonna scar, but that didn't bother Torvi.

She growls in frustration when she thinks about how team RWBY opposed her ideas. It was stupid, she thought. The victors live while the while their enemies die. That was how everything is.

Back in Valkenheim, every kill she delivered appeased the people. At most, some argued that she should have ended them more humanely, but they did not argue about whether their lives should have ended or not. They opposed them, threaten them, and so, they deserved death.

It grind her mind how they didn't see it or at least understand that simple concept. She stops walking and kicks a trash can hard. It flies many meters until it lands near an alley entrance.

The noise it produced incited a noise that surprised Torvi. "Who there?!"

Torvi quirks an eyebrow and walks over and looks into the alley. There stood a human man, in a black hoodie. Lying down near the wall was an unconscious faunus boy with eagle wings. Blood was pouring down his head as the man stares at Torvi while holding what was presumably, the boys wallet.

Torvi grinned madly. It would seem that we would be having dinner tonight after all.

Shen then starts making her way over to him with her weapons drawn. "Stop right there! Drop your weapons or this this boy gets it-" but he was then shot multiple times until his aura broke. While she would have liked to savor the kill, she was quite hungry and wanted a meal inside her right away.

The man then quickly got on his knees and begged. "Alright you got me. Just don't hurt-" but he did not finish as his head was sliced off his shoulder.

Torvi grins. The blood on this one looked delectable. Just as she was going to dig in her, her body freezes mid motion. She was startled. What was happening? Who was doing this? Did this man have an accomplice she neglected to see?

However, the conflict was internal rather than external. Within her mind, Torvi's voices were screaming in alarm.

_What's happening?!_

_I... feel so faint_

A calm voice call out to the body-less voices. "Do not worry. You all aren't going to die"

_Who are you?_

The voices were all collectively confused. This voice was not one of them. It was unheard of before and radiated malicious intent. Yet.. it sound natural to them. It sounded like Torvi except more... refined.

"Me? I am your master. And you will all obey me"

The voices then screamed as they felt like they were pulled into cages. The sole voice remained an sighed as silence permeated thought the void that was Torvi's mind.

In the real world, Torvi stood straight up, her posture better than ever before. Her blue eyes turned a gray and more relaxed. She stretches, popping and cracking a few bones.

The sound of a boy's whimpering make Torvi turn her head towards the eagle boy. As soon as the boy looks at the headless copse he screams in terror and shields himself with his arms. "P-Please don't hurt me" he cries as Torvi approaches him. She pets his wings in fascination but to the body, he felt like she was trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry little one. I saved you from that bad man. He won't hurt you anymore" said Torvi. Her voice no longer stuttered and she spoke like a normal teenage girl.

"O-Oh. Thanks" he said somewhat awkwardly.

"However..." Torvi then said.

The boy widen his eyes, feeling as though he was going to get hurt again. "W-What?"

"This deed like this doesn't come cheap. I will need to some _sort_ of payment. Unless...". She then swiftly places her dagger near the point where the boy's wings and body met and the eagle faunus freezes up in terror. "You will let me have these _exquisite_ wings"

"Y-Y-You can have my wallet and everything in it! I-It's all yours!" he cried.

"Thank you little one" thanked Torvi. She picks up his wallet and starts to make her way out the alley. Just as she was about to exit, she turns back. "You know what I just realized"

"W-What?"

"The thing about kids is that they tend to blab a lot sooo..." and before the eagle faunus could respond, Torvi shots him in between his eyes with her revolver, ending him. Torvi sighs and sheaths her weapons. "No survivors. No witnesses for the police. Perfect".

She looks up at the shattered moon and smirks. "This world is _just_ what I needed"


	15. Ch 15: The New Girls

Team RWBY prepare for another school day, though, the mood was somber. After last night's events, all members felt too drained, physically and emotionally, to eat dinner so they all agreed to wake up early to hit the cafeteria to catch them some breakfast before anyone else.

They exit their room and Ruby looks at Torvi's door sorrowfully. There was enough evidence against Torvi to say that she is incapable to change but she did not want to believe it. She believed everyone has the capacity to change, and Torvi was not exception. It was just that she and the others did not know what to do.

They enter the large rectangular room, the cafeteria. They move in line and greet the cooks as they hand them their plates of food The cafeteria was mostly barren, holding only a few students aside from team RWBY.

A girl with gray eyes and wavy blonde hair eyes them. She went unnoticed by the four girls as they ate.

**Later...**

Team RWBY enter Oobleck's class and take their seats at their normal spots. Jaune and Pyrrha looks at them confused as Torvi was usually with them around this time and their dispositions were more somber than usual.

Professor Oobleck, however, was as hyper as ever. "Alright class! Today we will discuss previous faunus rights activist group! Please turn to-!"

A knock at the door stops him. The students pay him no mind as they lazily take out their textbooks. Oobleck opens the door and sees quite a surprise. "M-Ms. Birgerdottir?"

Team RWBY and half of team JNPR snaps their head to Oobleck and Torvi. The thing was, Torvi looked absolutely different. Her hair was no longer braid. Instead it was set free and brushed to her right side, looking wavy. The thing that most surprised them was that Torvi was wearing... make-up? Her eyes had some light bronze eye shadow with black eye liner as well. Her eyelashes were curled upwards. Her cheeks were highlighted with the same light bronze color and her lips were covered in a clear lip gloss. She even looked cleaner, like she took a shower.

The biggest difference was her eyes. The once blue eyes she had are now gray.

Everyone sat gobsmacked. While she looked radiant and beautiful, they were utterly astonished. When did Torvi _ever_ look interested in make-up or her looks? Where did she even get the money to buy make-up?

Team RWBY looked especially shocked. She went out by herself after the event at the warehouse and now, out of nowhere, she changes her looks? What happened when she was out?

Yang, though felt, a tad bit envious; she looked hotter than her!

"Sorry I'm late. The girl's bathroom was packed and I was the last one in" she chuckled. This nearly knocked everyone out their chair. She was speaking normally! No pauses, no stutters, even her accent was gone!

"That is alright Ms. Birgerdottir. Just... take your seat" Oobleck said hesitatingly. He felt a humongous urge to get more coffee.

Torvi takes her seat next to team RWBY who continue to stare at her. It was only when Oobleck said the page numbers to read did they pry their eyes off her but gave her side glances throughout their reading. Torvi wasn't even struggling to read. Her eyes were moving and her mouth was lightly mouthing the words she read.

After five minutes of reading, Oobleck calls them in. "Alright everyone! I trust you all read the text, thoroughly, carefully, and diligently! Now, what group was responsible for raising faunus wages in Atlas?"

Most of the students were skimming for the answer in their books while some raised their hands to answer. Unfortunately, they were all wrong until Torvi raised her hand. Oobleck looked surprised but let her answer.

"The Coalition of Faunus Freedom or CFF in short" she answered. She was not even looking down at her book.

"Very good Ms. Birgerdottir!" congratulated Oobleck. "Now the CFF-"

"Not only helped raised faunus wages in Atlas but worked to improve working conditions as well. While they were successful in some regards, they were ultimately thwarted by large corporations such as the Schnee Dust Company, who, for a long time up to now, has been notorious in their treatment of faunus"

Most of that... wasn't in the book but Oobleck nods slowly in affirmation. "That... is correct as well Ms. Birgerdottir. But, did you know that the CFF-"

"Merged with the White Fang. And only recently too if you count two years ago as recent. You know, there were rumor speculating that the merge was forced. Some say the White Fang _threatened_ the leader of the CFF and his family"

At this point, Oobleck was becoming both more impressed and irritated. Was he like this when he was a student? "Ms. Birgerdottir. While it puts a smile on my face that your knowledge on this subject is extensive, I would appreciate it if you would let me teach my class"

Torvi smiles playfully. "But you aren't smiling _Professor_. And I was just adding to the conversation. Also, it _is_ Professor, not doctor, so how about you stop talking with me and continue teaching cause' you're wasting everyone's time"

Oobleck frowns before begrudgingly continuing on with the lesson. Team RWBY, Jaune, Pyrrha, and the rest of the class stare at her in surprise at her behavior.

Class continues on uninterrupted. While Oobleck did not appreciate the disrespect, he taught. Torvi sees how fast he spoke that she could barely keep up. It annoyed her greatly. Class nears it end with Oobleck assigning a mountain of homework which brought the dissatisfaction of his students. Torvi raises her hand to speak. "Professor Oobleck, tell me; do you understand why a lot of the students dread taking your class?"

Oobleck frowns. "Enlighten me then Ms. Birgerdottir"

"It's because not only do you talk so fast, most cannot hope to keep up, it's also the fact you give unreasonable amounts of homework. Surely you see the flaws in your teaching as we do?" Torvi questions.

"While my methods are laborious, they work to ensure the future and preparation of huntsmen and huntresses I teach. Knowledge, logic, and reasoning are the foundations of a successful person and so, I teach my student everything there is to know when it comes to the subject of past events and their causes. Without knowledge of the past, we are doomed to repeat it"

"And I so agree with you professor. People like us need everything from training to teaching to make sure we are good huntsmen when we graduate. The problem comes into light however when you speak to fast that we can get those teachings and put too much stress on us with this much homework," she siad gesturing to the pile of papers next to her. "we cannot grow into mature huntsmen. Only mentally suffering teenager"

The teacher crosses his arms over his chest and before he could reply, Torvi says, "Let's make a deal Professor Oobleck. Ask me one or more of the most hardest questions you can think of and if I get them all right, you have to reduce _all_ your homework to a total of three sheets of paper. You also have to slow down how fast you talk"

"And if you fail?" Oobleck questions.

Torvi smirks, which surprises team RWBY. She smiles sadistically or in excitement, not sure confidence. "Then you can _triple_ the amount of work you give us"

To say there was protest would be an understatement. There was pure outrage and anger. None of the students liked this deal; And with it coming from Torvi and Torvi who would be answering for them, they did not like their odds.

"Deal" Oobleck accepted. He wasn't actually going to give his students more work than he already does. He wasn't _so_ cruel. However, he wanted to put Torvi in her intellectual place. He went through his mind for subjects he hasn't taught the class yet and comes up with three final-exam level questions.

"First question: What was name of the huntress that solely defended a total of 27 villages in Mantle during the Great War?" he said smirking.

Torvi closed her eyes for a moment and calmly inhaled and exhaled. She then answers. "Alison Sirens. Using her trident and her powerful water semblance, she defended 27 villages against grimm invasions and marauders"

Oobleck stares wide-eyed at her. She even knew her weapon and semblance. "Correct" he begrudgingly said. "Second question: What was one of the most devastating Grimm attacks in Vacuo?"

Torvi brightened. "Oh goody! I _just_ found this out this morning. Okay so, there was this city in the vast dessert called Sandstone City. A thriving city in Vacuo but all that progress ended when not one, not two, but _three_ Wyvern attacked. It was so sudden the city failed defending itself and fell within a few hours as more grimm converged. There were no survivors and the city now stands in ruins. It was actually this incident that inspired the kingdoms to improve their defenses. Atlas didn't always have anti-flying grimm artillery that fired dust rockets. To add on, it was a mystery why the city was attacked in the first place until recent studies found that it may have been due to the city's mining activities"

Oobleck's glasses drooped. "Correct" he said in disbelief. He was starting to lose hope as Torvi answered each question with confidence and knowledge. The students contrasted their teacher. They were starting to gather hope as the crazy girl was stooping Oobleck with every knowledge-backed answer. "Final question: Many families were given prestige from the Great War. Name one of those families"

Instead of an agitated look, Torvi looked at Oobleck like he just said the most stupidest thing in the world. "Are you serious? _That's_ the final question?"

The green-haired teacher crossed his arms as if triumphant. "Yes it is. However if it is so hard I _suppose_ I'll let you off the-"

"The Arcs" Torvi answered lazily. "One of their descendants is sitting in this room right now. Ever heard of him? Jaune Arc? Probably the weakest boy in the school?"

Said boy looked down in sadness and Prryha patted his back in reassurance. "You didn't have to phrase it like that" he said pathetically.

The shaman ignores him and says, "The whelp comes from a long line of revered heroes and warriors. His grandfather was a decorated general while his grand-uncle was a war-hero. By the way, Jaune _never_ told me about his family. They're in the textbook in the middle of the Great War chapter. Am I right or am I right?"

"I... I..." Oobleck stuttered. He couldn't believe it. Torvi Bigerdottir just dismantled his whole teaching system. Never has he felt so humiliated.

"Ah, cheer up professor. Think of it this way: less work for you to do"

"I... I suppose... well class, the first three papers are due on Friday... Don't forget" he said, his voice sounding so defeated. "I'm going to get some coffee" he muttered.

The class cheer in happiness. They gather around Torvi to congratulate her while Torvi basks in their praise. "It's no big deal" she smirked.

The bell rings and the students leave, including Oobleck who shambled to the teacher's lounge for a more coffee. Torvi continues being congratulated as she walks down the hall with team RWBY behind her. Their minds were swamped with questions that they didn't know what to ask.

"Ummm... Torvi?" Ruby says. She taps her shoulder once and Torvi stops to look at her questioningly. "Can we-?".

"Not now Ruby. Class is gonna begin soon" Torvi dismissed. Ruby frowned but let it slide for now.

**Later...**

The school day continued being eventful. After Trovi's dealing with Professor Oobleck, it was no surprise that she dug into her other teachers as well, criticizing their teaching methods. She even made Professor Port cry from her harsh words.

Team RWBY could only watch in bewilderment as Torvi acted so unlike herself. She talked more, she socialized more even though people were still scared of her, she made people laugh, she made teacher respect and detest her, and even ate her food differently. Usually she just uses her hands but she acted lady-like, using utensils instead.

"Hey Torvi, can we talk _now_?" Ruby pressed. They were all walking outside near the dorms. There were no students present, all choosing to retreat back to their rooms for the remainder of the day.

Team RWBY kept pressing her to talk throughout the entire day, much to the shaman's annoyance. The first couple of times did not bother her but now the quartet was making her wish they just dropped dead.

She forces a smile on her face as she looks down at Ruby. "Okay red. What's up?" she said with faux friendly tone.

"What happened last night?" Weiss immediately asked.

"Other than our bust of that White Fang Facility?"

"You know it. Why are you suddenly like this? Why is your voice different? Why is your speech different? Why are your looks different? Why is _everything_ about you different?" Yang demanded.

Torvi rolls her eyes. "Can't a girl get a little dolled up every once in a while?" she sarcastically said.

Yang glared at her and stepped into her personal space, trying to intimidate her. "If you think this act is suppose to change what we saw, you can forget it"

"And I wasn't trying to either" and she turned to leave. Yang grips her shoulder harshly, forcing her to stay where they were.

"We've been patient with you Torvi and every time you just spit it back at our face. If you keep doing this, we're not going to be your friends-". Torvi turns around, slaps her hand off her, and stares at her dead in the eyes. Her face was uncaring and bored, as if the her fellow blonde's words were like ants at her feet. Worthless, small, nonthreatening.

"And why would I _want_ to be friends with you whelps?" she said coldly, surprising the girls. She points to each one of them as she spoke. "A hotheaded blonde with mommy issues. An obnoxious ice princess with daddy issues. A _cowardly cat_ who runs from her problems,". She then points at Ruby last and shakes her dead disapprovingly. She steps closer to Ruby as she continues to talk. "And you. You're the one I have the most beef with. You're nothing more than a little girl living in her own fantasy world. Your head is so full of lofty ideals it makes me laugh" she chuckles. "I bet your mother is rolling in her grave right now at the fact her daughter is a disgrace!"

She then pushed Ruby to the ground. Ruby yelps when she lands and she stares up at Torvi shocked. Her eyes teared up at her harsh words. Yang sees everything and reels back a punch, aimed at her noggin. Tovi anticipates this and catches her arm. She twist her body and throws Yang on the ground on her back.

Blake and Weiss were going to move but when Torvi shook her head at them, they stopped whatever attempt they were creating. They were fully aware of what Torvi is capable of. If they all ganged up on her, there was no telling what would happen to either of them and that ambiguity scared them.

Torvi walks away from the lightly scraped and scared girls. "If you know what's good for you, you all _will_ stay on my good side. If not, I won't be as generous as I was today" she says aloud. She does not enter the dorms but rather goes somewhere else.

She recalls the moment she pushed Ruby and the memory caused a headache, making her wince and clutch her head. The pain lasted for a moment until it fades and she walks faster to her destination.

Ruby looks at her from a distance but she catches that simple act and frowns.

**Later...**

Ozpin types at his computer when the elevator opens up and reveals Torvi. His eyes narrow behind his glasses. He quickly learned of Torvi and her new behavior after he ran into a disgruntled Oobleck. When asked what was wrong, the green-haired doctor only said Torvi's name and it didn't take much longer to gather why. Professor Port was crying in the teacher's lounge and multiple students have been talking about Torvi's "new and improved" ways. The grimm activity outside Beacon was also reduced. Since Torvi's fight with Cardin, the level of grimm outside was higher than average but with all the trained students and teachers, they were held back fairly well. But since Torvi's new look, the grimm have lessen significantly.

He puts on his best smile as she stands in front of his desk. "Greetings Ms. Birgerdottir. I must say, your new looks are a decent surprise" he remarks.

Torvi smiles. "Thank you Headmaster. I got lucky. It wasn't easy finding a make-up shop open late at night" she chuckles.

"I trust your 'girls night out' with team RWBY was fun"

Torvi puts on a teasing smile. "How on Remnant do you _that_ Headmaster? You weren't stalking us were you? You naughty man"

Ozpin chuckles, "I assure you it was nothing like that. As Headmaster, I have access to Airship record and a part of those records is a list of passengers. It took little difficulty figuring out that you and team RWBY were responsible for that bust at that White Fang hideout" he then states. "I am proud of you all. The White Fang, whether their cause is just or not, must be stopped to prevent further bloodshed"

"I assume you know of the bear right?"

Ozpin frowns and folds his hand on top of his desk. "Yes and I am very disappointed in you Torvi. I had hoped that your time with team RWBY and team JNPR would quell your bloodlust, but it appears that task is easier said than done. Mark my words Torvi Birgerdottir: if I hear anymore deaths attempted or made and evidence points to you, I will have no choice but to have you 'kicked to the curb' as they say". His voice held no argument. He was dead serious on that ultimatum. Torvi would have growled at the man but...

This Torvi is _not_ the same Torvi.

Torvi smirks and crosses her arms. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

The headmaster looks at her in confusion. "Why wouldn't I? And please do not make any threats. That will do little to help your case"

Torvi chuckles as she walks to the window. She looks out at the vast sky, her smirk never leaving her. "You met the voices correct? The ones in my head?"

"Yes..." Ozpin answers.

"In my old world, shamans have many duties. One of which is giving guidance and counseling to those that seek us. Our voices help us. They help us gain an insight on people and the world"

Ozpin stands. "What is your point Ms. Birgerdottir?"

Torvi does not turn to him but continues looking outside. She chuckles ominously before she said. "I wonder if Salem is interested in some new blood"

Ozpin widens his eyes and steps back in shock. "H-How-?"

"How do I know? I just told you Ozma. It's power of the voices". The mention of his old name make him pick his cane up and he readies himself for any move she should make.

"Who are you?" Ozpin demands.

"What do you mean-?"

"Torvi was never like this. Unhinged? Yes. Violent? No doubt. This, however, is something she has _never_ shown before"

"Torvi" quiets. The silence makes Ozpin tense up, not much, but slightly. "You're correct. I'm not Torvi". Before Ozpin could reply, she continues. "You know, now that I'm thinking about it, I don't want to associate myself with that name anymore. Just the mention of it is making me sick. Call me...". She thinks for a bit, tapping her finger on her chin. "Just call me Hella from now on. okay?"

The newly dubbed Hella turns around and chuckles at Ozpin's disposition. "Don't worry Headmaster. I won't tell anyone. Even if I did, it's not like they'll believe me". She continues on by saying, "Though, I'm sure Salem is willing to pay handsomely for someone of my talents. Just imagine how much I can make from telling her the location of both the maidens _and _the relics. I'll be loaded!"

Ozpins stands shock but that shock soon turns into anger. "You're willing to bring the end of this world for your_ greed_? Truly, you are more heartless than Torvi could ever be"

Hella rushes Ozpin but she is blocked by his cane, preventing her hitting the man across the face. Her face shifted into a look of contempt. "Don't _ever_ compare me to that beast again. And don't go spewing your ideals at me. The way I see it, this world is meant to be reaped of all it benefits. You just gotta have the ambition to do it" she threatens. She composes herself and stand straight. "Now, there is a way for you to keep my allegiance Oz" she states with a smile.

He frowns as he eyes her. "What is it?" he asks.

"Simple: An allowance"

Ozpins stands dumbfounded but then remembers her greedy side. "How much?"

"I'll be fair but just for this year. I'll start at the nice number of 690, 000 lien per month. Sound good?"

Ozpin frowns at the six digit number. If things continued the way they are, he could possibly be using school funding just to keep her content. Should that happen, the school and everything associated would crumble.

However, that avenue sounded much better than the alternatives. Salem with all four maidens and all four relics? The world would end from the gods returning and destroying everything.

He sigh heavily. "Sounds good"

Hella smirks. "Thank you for your time Headmaster". She then heads to the elevator. "I look forward to our partnership!"

She enters and exits the office. Ozpin sits back down at his desk and rubs his temple soothingly. The only sounds that could be heard were the gear on the ceiling and Ozpin's stressed breathing.

**Later...**

Hella hums as she walks back at the dorm. Life was going well, she thought. She has a good education, people like her, she looks hot, and now she has her own personal piggy bank. Life was going so well.

"Hey" a stern voice calls out at her. She recognizes the voice immediately and groans.

Ruby walks up to the shaman in her PJs. After their encounter with Hella, the group vented their rage at the gym. Only, Ruby wasn't venting any rage. She was venting out her frustration. Torvi never acted like that to her or any of her friends. Sure, she would get annoyed and yell at them but she has never physically harmed them. She had to be ill or something to explain her drastic change in personality.

That, and she stood undeterred in her beliefs. Torvi is a good person underneath all that predator motif. And she sure was not going to abandon her, no matter what her team or other people say.

"What do you want red?" Hella groans.

"Torvi, I want to talk-"

"Don't call me Torvi. It's Hella now" she states.

Ruby stares at her confused for a second. "W-What? Why? Your name is awesome!" she argues.

The shaman frowns and says, "My name is Hella now and Torvi's the name of a savage and I am _not_ a savage"

"Then you aren't Torvi then. Who are you and what have you done with Torvi?" Ruby demands. She glares up at her while Hella stares back impressed.

"Heh. Gotta admit Ruby, didn't think you would catch on. No matter. It does nothing to me if you know" she says, dismissing Ruby's significance.

"What did you do to Torvi?" the redhead demands again. She was starting to regret not bringing her weapon with her.

Hella laughs in her face, mocking her. This brat was not worth her time and even if she told her every single detail, there was nothing she could do to stop her or bring Torvi back. "Why would you want that freak back anyway? Isn't she just a killer to you and your friends?" she chuckles.

Ruby glares and tightens her fists. "Torvi is extreme and a killer too but at least she doesn't hide who she is. At least she doesn't hurt her friends. She's a good person underneath it all but you... just a look in your eyes tell me that you are _not_ a good person".

"And who made you the authority in what's good and what's bad? Don't make me laugh at you even more red" she starts to walk away from her and into the dorms. "Face it little girl. Torvi's gone and there isn't anything you can do about it. You can either live with me and get out of my way or-". She barely opens the door when she freezes and her eyes go wide.

Ruby was glaring at the back of her head but confusion was bleeding into her when she saw Hella freeze up. She walks cautiously to her. She goes to tap her shoulder only to jump in surprise when she pushes Ruby away and falls to the ground. She then begins to bang her head on the concrete sidewalk so harshly her aura blinks after each hit.

"STOP IT!" Ruby yells as she tries with all her might to stop the shaman from harming herself any further. She was too weak for her though as she continues beating in her own head over and over and over again until her aura finally breaks but she doesn't stop. She beats her head into the ground until blood smears on the pavement, no doubt from her severe and growing head wound.

Ruby pleads and cries for her to stop as she works to stop her. The shaman stops finally after a large smack and Ruby lets out a quick sigh of relief. The shaman gently pushes her away as she gets on her knees to look at Ruby. The young girl lets out a sharp gasp of shock at Torvi's bleeding forehead. The blood caught into her hair staining her blonde locks. The skin was scraping off and her eyes were dazed beyond anything Torvi has ever seen. Before she falls unconscious, the shaman speaks in her original voice with the exception of her pauses. Her accent returned and she looks up at Ruby sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Ruby". She falls but Ruby catches her.

It was only a few seconds after that the rest of team RWBY ran outside. They heard Ruby's screaming and feared the worst only to find the redhead frightened and holding a bleeding shaman in her arms.

"Guys... something is_ very_ wrong with Torvi"

**At the same time...**

Ozpin rubs his head as he drinks another shot of whiskey. He never drinks unless it was a celebration or a severely stressful time. This was the latter. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

He could lock Torvi away but with her immense strength and her knowledgeable mind, there was a low guarantee she would stay captured. The same can be said if he tried to kill her. She was just too strong and tricky to put down.

The elevator opens up but he does not bat an eye. Not until the new arrival takes his shot glass from him does he finally looks up to find a tall woman, about 5'8 and a half, with shoulder length black hair with black eyes

The biggest feature was the sun shaped marking scarred on her forehead.

Her attire consisted of a black-leather hooded trench coat with golden floral designs on the trims over a white blouse. She wore gray jeans with black knee-high boots. She had satchels and pouches strapped to her legs and belt. She also had steel armor as well covering her arms and shins with the same golden floral trimming. She looked about 17 if Ozpin had to guess.

Her expression was neutral as she and the headmaster regarded one another. She gave off a permanent sense of professionalism and elegance, like that of Weiss Schnee.

"A headmaster should not drink so casually" she chastised. Her voice was deeper than the average teenage girl and monotone as well. "Especially when you have visitors"

"And whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and bowed in respect. "My name is Olivia Junta Headmaster Ozpin"

"And what is your business here?"

"I wish to enroll into Beacon Academy. If that is possible Headmaster"


	16. Ch 16: The Darkness

Olivia blended into the night. She was a shadow among shadows. Although, that was a given thanks to her origins. The dark always gave her a sense of tranquility. While others feared the darkness and its ruthless creatures, she felt restful. Perhaps she was insane. No sane person would feel at home in the hazardous darkness, where the criminally depraved roamed and where creatures of unending darkness reigned.

She walked to the dorms with a duffel bag under her arm. She comes to the entrance to find a splatter of blood on the ground. Perhaps this school has a history of violence, she thought. She crouches and lightly drags one of her finger on the blood. It was fresh as half of the copious fluid was wet. She walks inside the dorm, prepared to face whoever might approach.

She remembers the room given to her by Ozpin. The same room in which Torvi resides. It was fortuitous that Olivia got into the academy as she did. From what she heard, this school had one of the most strictest conditions to attend.

That, and the fact she broke in just to talk to the man.

However, the look in Ozpin's eyes told her he was in a dire situation and when he gazed up at her, he felt he found the solution or, at least, the start of it.

***Flashback***

"Well, Olivia Junta, I am most honored that you have considered Beacon as a continuation of your studies but I'm afraid we aren't taking in new students at the moment" Said the headmaster.

Suddenly, the elevator opens, revealing Glynda Goodwitch. "Ozpin. I've just gotten word that an intruder-". Her eyes then land on Olivia standing passively by Ozpin's desk. "And it would seem that you have found said intruder"

Ozpin looked up at Olivia surprised. Beacon recently just updated their defense and security and this girl was able to slip by near perfectly. He hated to admit it, but he was impressed. He was also very suspicious. Assassination came to mind but considering how she exposed herself, that went out the door. Infiltration? Maybe but she put such a cloudy light on her that she would be monitored heavily. "Ms. Junta, please explain yourself".

"I understand you are quite guarded now that you learned I basically infiltrated your school without permission?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

She nods. "I wished to speak with you immediately. Not only do I wish to attend Beacon but I understand that you have a certain trouble child in the form of Torvi Birgerdottir"

Ozpin squeezes the bridge of his nose and sighs tiredly. "I assume you caught her name from the interwebs?". When she nods in response, he carries on by asking, "And what business do you want with her?"

"I can be... a babysitter for her. Keep her out of trouble and in return, I attend Beacon academy"

Both adults go wide eye at her. If she had seen the video, which she without a doubt did, she must understand what she is asking. Torvi may seem like a generic lunatic but she was much, _much_ more. Ozpin knew this immensely. "Ms. Junta, Ms. Birgerdottir is no laughing matter. She is more dangerous that you think". He then remembers the fact team RWBY and JNPR are basically doing the same thing that she proposed. He trusts them more than he does this girl.

"I've dealt with her before" Olivia simply replied.

That one sentence told much more than it had intended. Both Ozpin and Glynda knew of Torvi's true origin, that she wasn't of this world and only arrived rather recently. The fact that this girl "dealt with her before" meant only one thing.

"I take it that you are from the other dimension then?"

Olivia was not so surprised he knew. If he spoken to Torvi, then no wonder he had that information. She nods. "If you are going to ask how I came to this world, all I will say is that it was all a blur. One moment, I was assisting on an escort mission and we were ambushed. I felt an arrow pierce my heart from behind and I blacked out. Now, I'm here. Younger, stronger, and stranded"

"Hold on... what do you mean 'younger'?" questioned Glynda.

"I was originally 34 in my original world but for some reason, I'm revered back into a teen" Olivia explained.

"Fascinating" Glynda muttered. Was Torvi in the same boat, she wondered.

"Regardless of your original age, what makes you think you're capable of handling Ms. Birgerdottir? She has shown to be more powerful than one would think" warned the headmaster.

"My semblance, which I simply named 'The Darkness', allows me to manipulate dark energy however I desire". Her armored hand began to emit a black energy. Her feet are then become surrounded the stuff and lacked itself to the ground. "Ms. Goodwitch, if you would be so kind to try to levitate me off the ground?"

Glynda shrugs and raises one of her hands. She activates her powers and begins trying to pry Olivia off the ground. However, the task appeared more laborious than she thought. The energy didn't budge one bit and she put in more effort but she couldn't lift the girl. She panted slightly from the strain and gave it one last attempt. She growls as the girl remained fixed to the floor but she was able to cause cracks to appear on the floor from all her efforts.

Once again, Ozpin became impressed. Goodwitch's semblance is one of the most effective and powerful semblances out there and this young woman was able to resist her. "Very impressive Ms. Junta. None could walk away and say they withstood Ms. Goodwitch's semblance" To that, Glynda huffed and crossed her arms.

"That is not all I can do" the girl states. She focuses again, her hands pulsing with darkness, and two large hands erupt from the ground beside her. " I can also make constructs out of darkness". She relaxes and constructs and restraints dissipate into the air. "Now do you see why I should be the one to watch over this girl? I highly doubt anyone other than Ms. Goodwitch here can truly hold her back".

Ozpin studies the girl. With Torvi, he felt like he can read her like an open book. Easily readable and easy to understand. Olivia, however, didn't wear her emotions on her sleeves and so, was difficult to get a read of her. Putting aside her trespassing, can she really be trusted? She already presents a huge security risk to the school and he already had Torvi to deal with.

Or, more specifically, Hella.

Torvi. Whatever is happening within that girl, he sadly had no power over. Especially now that she was threatening him and all he has built. Hella, the girl he spoke to, seems to hold Torvi in the lowest regards and desires to wipe her off the face of the world. He could only hope that Torvi finds the strength to hold her back because she is only barrier from letting her roam free. But then a new question arises: can she hold off Hella? And if she couldn't beat her, who will? Team RWBY and team JNPR? He has his all his faith placed in them to help Torvi but should Hella take over, are they strong enough to hold someone with hulkish levels of strength and the brains of criminal?

As much as he wanted to heavily question Olivia, it was clear that she held the potential to hold back Hella before she got to Salem and while she's at it, hold Torvi back as well.

With his mind made up, he stands and offers his hand. "Your powers are impressive and I look forward to seeing you grow even further Olivia Junta".

The girl politely shakes the headmaster's hand. "Rest assured headmaster. Torvi Birgerdottir will be under my steady gaze"

***Flashback Ends***

Afterward, Ozpin and Olivia went over the paperwork for Olivia's admission. He then granted her the key to her shared room with Torvi. She then goes on her way to settle in.

She walks down the corridor and as she walked closer to her room, the louder the chatter she was hearing became. She narrows her eyes in suspicion. She rounds a corner to find the girl she was meant to look over with a bleeding head laying down near a wall while four unknown girls surrounded her and argued among each other next to her room

"Remind me again why we couldn't go to nurse's office?" Weiss asked.

"They're too far and they're closed Weiss. Ruby, keep at it with the compress" said Blake

"Has anyone seen her keys?" Ruby questioned as she continued pressing her discarded shirt against Torvi's head. Though it embarrassed her to be without her shirt, showing off her bra-covered chest, Torvi's needs came first.

"I think she forgot them" answered the black-haired girl again.

"I am not even surprised she forgot something so essential" the white-haired girl exclaimed.

"You forgot your keys this morning Weiss" deadpanned Yang. The heiress blushes in embarrassment at being called out

Before the conversation could continue, black tendril-like appendages shoot from the ground and grasp their necks, squeezing tightly but not enough to cut off their breathing. They are all dragged to stern face of Olivia. "Answer me honestly or you all will be punished. Did you hurt this girl?"

"W-Who are you?" choked out Ruby.

"Her new roommate" she answer simply. "Answer: did you or did you not hurt this girl?"

While they were surprised to hear that Torvi got a roommate, they all shook their head no.

"We're her friends" said Ruby. "She... well, she kinda did this herself really" she nervously chuckled.

Olivia had trouble believing this but let the girls down regardless. It might not be so far-fetched to assume she hurt herself now that Olivia gave it some thought.

Yang coughed a few times before stomping over to the new girl. "You could've killed us!"

Olivia's neutral expression did not even change as the angry blonde got up into her face. She crosses her arms and says, "Nonsense. With the amount of squeezing power I was putting, it was enough to restrain you but not enough to even nick your aura"

"Wait," Ruby light up. "You got a key right?"

"Yes. I also have medical supplies in my bag"

"That's great! Now, please hurry. She kinda bleeding a lot"

Olivia does not reply and opens the door with her newly-acquired key. Before any of the girls could do anything else, Torvi is lifted up by dark tendrils and moved into the room. "All of us have school in the morning. Get some sleep. I will handle this problem child" Olivia turns to Ruby with her bloody top in hand. "I will have this clean by tomorrow night". She slams the dorm room door closed, leaving team RWBY to themselves.

The girls stood in quietness, surprised at the new girl's actions. "Damn. She's pretty cold" Yang comments. She lightly touches her neck, still feeling the touch of her dark energy. "She kinda like you Weiss-cream" She then chuckles.

"There are no similarities between me and that girl" Weiss scoffs.

"She can't just take responsibility of Torvi like that!" Ruby protested. She didn't like that some stranger was suddenly taking care of her mentally-unstable friend. What if Torvi needed them? What if she needed to talk to them? "Hey! Let us in!". Ruby banged on the door but considering that it was night time, she lightly hammered the door. "We're her friends! We deserve to-!"

The door crack open by a little bit and Torvi looks up and squeaks in fear. Behind the door was Olivia, staring down at her, unamused and looking ready gut her. "Go. To. Sleep. _Now_" she said slowly. The door closes once again, with Ruby shaking in her metaphorical boots.

Blake sighs, tired from the night's events. "Look, for now, lets just trust that this girl knows what she's doing". She looks to Ruby sitting by Torvi's door with her legs huddled to her chest. "I'm sure she'll be fine Ruby. We all know Torvi's tougher than a sidewalk".

Even though she was trying to comfort Ruby, her mind, as well as Yang and Weiss, were all thinking the same thing: what happened? From what Ruby hastily said about what happened, from the head-banging to Torvi apologizing, her only thought was that Tovi had multiple personality disorder. It was the only logical explanation as to why she was acting so different the previous day. Yet, that answer didn't seem so right for some reason.

Yang gently pulls Ruby up and lead her to their room. Weiss and Blake follow behind but Blake looks back at Torvi's door. Just when they had a handle on who Torvi was, something comes out of left field and fucks up all that they know.

**Hours later...**

Torvi groans as she awakes. She rolls on her side to look at the time on her scroll and sees that she had a couple hours before school started. She sighs, anticipating what the days ahead would have in store for her.

She remembered everything up until she was about to feast on that pitiful mugger's corpse until she blacked out. She awoke during lunch time and was surprised when she saw she was looking outside like a window in her own mind. The craziest part of it was that she had no body or voice. But she knew she was there.

The person who controlled her physical body did everything opposite to her. She ate with those silver utensils. She washed her hands, sat up straight, and excused herself after burping. Hell, even her speak was perfect. She yelled and demanded that this usurper give her back her body but she was left ignored or unheard and by her lonesome.

Lonesome?

The voices! where were they? They usually occupied the space she was in but said space was silent. Eerily silent. It was so silent, it drove her mad. She couldn't bare the silence and screamed out for any help. Hell, she would've been content with _any_ contact from her voices, helpful or not.

But none came. The only thing she could do was watch out her own eyes like a T.V. She was surprised and angry at the stranger who was controlling her body and wanted nothing more than to put them into submission. She only got the strength to when she witnessed team RWBY get tossed around like dolls. Her anger and strength only swelled more when she saw that Hella, the stranger, blackmailed Ozpin. She and him had a less than steady relationship, sure, but forcing him to pay up just to keep Hella's silence on these relics and maidens was such a cowardly thing to do.

She didn't know who or what she was talking about. Maidens? Relics? Ozma? Salem? They were all just names and things to her but from the look in Ozpin's eyes told her they were more important than his life. Whatever they're talking about, they sure are important.

She couldn't stand it anymore and made her move. Before Hella entered the dorm, she used all the strength she could muster along with her anger and she broke some sort of barrier that was keeping her trapped. She clearly took Hella surprised as Torvi forced Hella back into her mind but she felt the fox of a woman trying to reclaim control.

She made an impulsive action, but she had to keep Hella contained. So she decided to hurt herself to keep her out. By bringing the both of them into a small coma, she caged Hella back in her mind.

At least, that was the plan.

She suddenly felt eyes looking at her and she turns to the other side and sees the last person she would ever see; the black prior that "killed" her. She was younger looking and dressed in black pajamas, but her scar and face gave away who she was.

Olivia expected her to start attacking her or, at the very least, demand an explanation. What came out of Torvi mouth took she slightly off guard.

"How long were you staring at me?" Torvi questioned. She was surprised at her speech. Apparently, Hella's stay took away her pauses and stutters.

"... For an hour" she confessed.

"Creep" Torvi mutters. Reality sets in and she yells as she leaps out of bed. She enters a battle stance and growls menacingly at the tall girl.

Said tall girl remained composed as she held up her hands in surrender and stood up. Now this was the reaction she was expecting. "Calm yourself shaman. I am not here to hurt you"

"Oh yeah? Then what are you here for?"

"For school"

Torvi's stance becomes less hostile and more bewildered. "Heh?"

"For school," Olivia repeated. "It just so happens you are here as well"

"Wait. How are you here?" Tovi demands. She relaxes somewhat but still keeps her distance.

Olivia just shrugs. "I am still asking that question myself. All I know is that I died and woke up in the middle of broken down slum in the middle of a city called Mantle"

"What is your name?" Torvi then asks.

"My full name is Olivia Junta. I do not need you to introduce yourself as we have already met and I have learned your name from the internet"

She did not know why but Torvi felt like there was more to her story than she was letting on. She shrugs mentally. She'll figure it out later.

Suddenly, she twitches. Her eyes turn gray and her back goes straight.

**"And this is why you are an idiot"**

She twitches again, her eyes going back to blue. "Hella" she growls. "I thought I beat you!"

**"Oh please honey. It'll take a lot more than head banging to cage me back inside your filthy mind"**

"My voices... what did you do?!"she demanded.

To Olivia, the scene was entertaining as it was confusing. She clearly saw the alternating eyes, and heard the differing types of voices from the shaman. She choose to keep quiet as she watched the "two" argue.

**"Simple: I subjugated them"**

"What in hel does that mean?!"

**"I put them under _my_ control. They fuel _me _and _my _power now"** Hella states.

"You bitch" Torvi growls. She clutches her hands in anger that she could kill this bitch and be done with it. "Release them now! They are not animals to be used! They are my companions! My voices!"

"Torvi," Olivia called. "What is going on? Explain"

Torvi them pokes her head rapidly. "There is other girl in my mind, an evil girl who is trying to take control of _my_ body!"

Olivia nods, understanding the situation. It would seem that other than Torvi, she had an evil personality within Torvi she also needed to look out for. No matter, she thought. All in all, she was still facing the same girl. Only difference being was that one personality had a little...

Well, actually, _much _more smarts than Torvi.

Torvi twitches once again. Hella looks Olivia up and down before their eyes meet. She closes her eyes for a moment, concentrating, until they open back up and Hella smirks at her. **"Well, isn't this an interesting development"**

Olivia frowns and she glares at the shaman. "What are you concocting?"

**"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all"** She denies. She waves her hand dismissively at her. **"I'm just honestly amazed"**. She begins to change into her and Torvi's school uniform.

" And why is that?"

She does not respond immediately, whistling as she changes. Only until she starts putting on her stocking does she speak again. **"I mean, why would I _not_? I'm only rooming with the daughter of darkness after all"**

Olivia deathly narrows her eyes at her. If looks could kill, Hella would be six feet under by now. How she was able to gain that information should not have been possible.

Hella then began doing her make up. **"I think I'll just settle for a little"** she mutters, opting to just go for some eye shadow and red lipstick. Just as she was putting on the lipstick, she twitches, getting red lipstick on her cheek, and Torvi returns.

"The hell?" and she attempts to throw away the tube away before Hella returns.

**"Do not throw that away! That cost me about 2, 000 lien to buy!"** She yells.

"We look pretty without make up! Waste of time to just put random stuff on face and doll up hair only to wash it away later.

She twitches again. **"Oh, and you think putting your hair in braids and a ponytail is any better? By the way, screw you for that. You kept that hair style for a FULL YEAR without ever upbraiding. Do you realize how fucked up my hair is now?"**

"_Your_ hair?" Torvi laughed. "_My_ hair is fine. Don't like it? Well, you can always roll over and die?" she suggested.

**"You do realize that if our body dies, we both die right?"** Hella deadpanned.

"I was referring to you and you know it!" Torvi yelled, annyoed.

**"Just let me put on my make up!"**

"No! I want breakfast!"

**"We'll eat after I make me look beautiful!"**

"I'm already beautiful!"

"Enough!" Olivia interrupted. She slammed her fist on top of Torvi's head, dazing the two girls within. "You both are only wasting time"

"She started it!" Torvi yelled.

**"You were the one being difficult! Not me, I just wanted to presentable but noooooo... you just had to mess with too-"**

"I said enough!". Olivia slams her hand again on Torvi. Olivia sighs, irritated. It was like looking over arguing children. "Hella, just put that eye shadow on quickly or Torvi will get fussy and Torvi, let her work or we waste breakfast time"

Both the girls grumble, displeased. **"By the way, you haven't even changed"**

"I know that" Olivia looked over at the uniform laid out on her bed. The general shape and colors gave a sense of neatness and elegance. But... the skirt...

Hella noticed that Olviia had not moved at all and was just standing there like a tree. She turns to her confused and said, **"The hell's wrong with you?"**

Olivia spun back to face her, her face showing a deep blush on her pale white skin. "N-Nothing wrong! Everything is as right as rain" she said defensively, crossing her arms.

Looking at the uniform and back at her, Hella quickly deduced what was happening here. She smirks, **"I see. You're not used to girly stuff like skirts. That's rich!"**

The black prior's blush deepens. "Just get back to your make up"

Hella laughs as she returns back to her task. Olivia turns and head to her bed to prepare. "Besides, if anything, I am appalled at the lack of decency this world present. Skirt are supposed to be long, flowing, and the epitome of beauty but these? These clearly lack those aspects and I am disappointed in how the moral standing this world has been taken. I mean, look at their length! They should be knee-level at least" she ranted.

**"Sure, sure Olivia"** Hella chuckled. **"Still have to wear it though. It's required"**

Olivia slightly winces at the word "required". She takes a deep breath, composes herself and starts to change.

This school year just got a lot more interesting.


	17. Ch 17: The Sword Vs The Spear

"Do you see what I'm seeing?"

"I knew yesterday was just a fluke. Torvi's still weird as hell"

"That is one elaborate conversation she's having"

The students of Beacons watched as Torvi was seemingly arguing with herself. Beside her was Olivia, who was also gaining attention from the students. She was slightly blushing as she ate due to having to wear the required school uniform.

"Damn. I want an emo/goth girlfriend"

"She looks weird. I mean, look at that scar"

"Think she did it to herself?"

Breakfast was simple for the former black prior. Some toast, eggs, and a cup of orange juice. Torvi, however, opted to go for a more elaborate meal, to Hella's vexation. Three plates of toast with chocolate spread, two plates of scrambled eggs, two plates of sausages, and three large mutton legs.

**"Put at least half of that back!"** Hella cried. **"Do you realize how that's going to affect my body-?!"**

"Again, MY BODY! Fuck you! Suffer!" and Torvi began stuffing her face. Hella intervened, throwing some food away, but Torvi did her best to eat as much as humanly as possible.

"Dang, Torvi. You really got it rough huh?" said Jaune. Torvi looks up to see both team JNPR and RWBY sit by them. Team JNPR were already filled in on what was happening with Torvi by Ruby. Said girl immediately rushed to Torvi's right, examining her head.

"Are you alright? No scarring? Do you feel nauseous? Do you want me get you more food?-"

**"NO! She already has more than enough!"** Hella screamed into Ruby's face, causing the young girl to recoil.

Yang pulled Hella off her seat and into her face. "If you know what's good for you, you better start acting a bit nicer to us"

Hella laughed, unthreatened. **"Aw, the hotheaded, buxom woman. How stereotypical can you get?"**

Hella quickly twitches and Torvi returns. "Don't talk to them like that! Apologize! Right now!"

**"Excuse me?"** Hella said, clearly irritated. **"Don't think YOU have any authority over ME. And besides, what did I say that was so bad? The truth? I swear, everyone here is a fucking snowflake"**

"Torvi, can you do anything to stop Hella?" Yang groaned as she released her. She now understood the situation better after Ruby explained it to them. That did not mean she liked it. Torvi was already hard to deal with. Now they had a bratty bitch they had to get a hold on too?

"I'm trying, but I can't think of anything-"

**"Look at that. The savage is trying to think. How cute"**

"Yet I don't even know how she emerged" Torvi growled. All of this didn't make any sense. Up until a couple nights ago, she felt fine. Her voices were talking and she never had Hella's voice inside before. She couldn't be one of her voices. They helped her, guided her. They may argue with Torvi on certain matters, but they never outright rebelled against her.

Did those two being cause this? Torvi had no idea, only a hunch. Maybe their combined energy triggered something within, like a lit powder keg on a timer.

Jaune noticed the dark, silent woman sitting next to Torvi. He honestly almost forgot about her; she cloaked her presence without effort. "Oh! And who might you be?"

"Olivia Junta" the black prior greeted. "I'm new"

Pyrrha spoke next. "It's an honor to make your acquaintance. I am-"

"Pyrrha Nikos. Sanctum graduate, four-time Mystral Regional tournament winner, and a mascot of Pumpkin Pete cereal. I know"

"Oh" the redhead muttered awkwardly.

"Your skills are remarkable from what I heard. I too look forward to going to school with you" Olivia said.

"Thank you, Olivia. Your praise is most appreciated"

"Careful, Pyrrha," Yang warned. "She's more reactive than you might think"

"The only reason I grabbed you four was because I saw suspicious behavior" Olivia retorts. "I was unaware you were attempting to assist Torvi and assumed the worst had happened"

"A bit extreme don't you think?" Blake questioned.

"When you are in volatile environment or situation, you must always assume the worst. 'Better safe then sorry', I think the expression is"

"You could say sorry to us you know" Ruby muttered, but she was left unheard.

Torvi twitches. **"You know Olivia, Prryha ain't all that's cracked up to be. She's a mediocre fighter at best"**

"You take that back!" Jaune half-yelled at Hella. He could take insults and jabs at him, but if they were pointed at his friends, that is where he draws the line. "Pyrrha's an excellent warrior. Probably more skilled than you could ever be"

"Yeah! I bet Pyrrha would kick your ass in minutes-no, SECONDS! Yeah seconds!" Nora added. Although Ren did not voice his opinion, he nodded at the statements made by his friends.

The redhead tried to defuse the situation, but failed to do so. "Jaune, Nora, it's fine. I don't care about-"

Hella did not like being insulted. She closed her eyes in concentration before opening them, smirking at the blonde boy, unsettling him. **"Be careful with your words around me Jauney boy or I might just spread a little rumor about your... _questionable papers_"**

He immediately knew what papers she was referring to. How?! It shouldn't even be possible that she would know about his false entrance papers. He quickly silenced himself.

Prryha frowned, staring at the invader in Torvi's body. "Torvi may not be the most... refined person, but at the very least, she wouldn't resort to blackmail and threatening her friends"

**"Oh? And you spent enough time with Torvi to know what she is and she isn't?"**

Pyrrha shook her head. "No. I do not know much about Torvi other than what I have seen. However, I do know she is much more honorable than you could ever hope to be", She mentally smirked when she saw Hella gritting her teeth in anger.

**"Remember this, Pyrrha Nikos: I don't need to use METAL weapons to beat someone like you. I have... more entertaining options"**

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the fact that Hella, for some unknown reason, found out what her semblance was, even though she never spoke about it with her or Torvi. The others were simply stunned. Pyrrha kept her semblance card close to her chest. For someone to just know about it was mind-boggling.

Hella twitches back into Torvi. "Can you just shut up?!" she yelled at, essentially, herself before grabbing a leg of mutton.

"**You're not the boss of me so stop giving me orders! And would you cut it with the fucking eating already!? You're eating too much meaning _I'M_ eating too much!"** Hella responds.

"But food so good!"

**"Hasn't anyone ever told you that too much of a good thing is a bad thing?"**

"That makes no sense! Good thing plus good thing equals good things! Good things are not bad things! And you call me dumb!"

Before Hella could reply back, Olivia slams Torvi head onto one of the plates of eggs and rubbed her face in the food. "Can you two shut up? People are trying to eat". Hella lightly groans as she gets up, enraged, but stares back at the eggs she pillowed on. There, on the eggs, was her make up, smeared on scrambled eggs. She shrieks in horror before fainting, falling face first back into the food. She twitches and Torvi returns.

She sighs happily. "Thanks Olivia" she said before eating the rest of her plates.

**Later...**

The day continued as the students went through their school day. It was as normal as Torvi could have hoped for, considering her current situation.

Hella persisted to badger Torvi about letting her handle the school work and, after hard negations, Torvi, begrudgingly, agreed. She closely monitored Hella as she worked in her body, making sure she wouldn't stir up anymore trouble.

The only silver lining was that she wouldn't have to do any of that god-awful classwork and get a good grade in the progress. Hella knew this and even though it burned her soul, she worked hard. She hated Torvi, but she did not hate paperwork. Even though she was doing ALL of Torvi's work in her stead, her pride wouldn't allow her to half-ass anything.

There were a few classes Torvi got to participate in. Cooking class being one of them. Hella despised working in a kitchen. **"Too dirty"** she said.

The other was a no-brainer, combat class. As soon as they walked through the doors, Torvi practically dragged Hella out of her body, back into her mind, and suited up.

After the Cardin incident, which the boy himself had not returned from yet, Torvi's duels were up against automated robots. At the beginning, Torvi was beyond enraged at knowing she wasn't going against regular people, but quickly changed her tune when she actually saw the robots. They were double the size of Cardin, heavily armored, and equipped with an adaptive A.I that reacts according to to its opponent. Repairs for after each fight weren't much of problem either; the school had mechanics on hand whenever duty called. They were also two times stronger than the average huntsman which made them a good challenge.

It was always a spectacle whenever Torvi's turn went up. Her battles with these robots were broadcasted to the school and upload to the internet. These worked in the schools favor as Torvi's battles entertained the students, slowly decreasing their fears thus decreasing the grimm activity around the school that was brought about from Torvi's match with Cardin.

After Torvi finished, she returns back to teams RWBY and JNPR and Olivia. "Ahhh... good exercise" she sighed happily.

Torvi twitches. **"I don't how you can find fighting so damn fun. Aren't you concerned, like one bit, about your own safety?"** Hella groaned.

Hella twitches. "How can you _not_? Fighting is exhilarating. I wouldn't trade it for the world"

Hella sighs. "**You know what else is adrenaline-inducing? Roller-coasters, horror movies,... SEX?"**

Upon hearing the last word, Ruby's face explodes in a large blush. "S-S-Sex?! How can you even think of that?! You're still too young for that!"

Weiss was also sporting red on her face. "I second that! And aren't you concerned about STI's, or even pregnancy?"

Smirking at the girls uncomfortable dispositions, Hella shrugs. **"What can I say? Nothing feels better than a good hard fucking?"**

Yang overhears this and develops an naughty smirk on her face. "Oh, I didn't know Torvi was even interested in boys"

Torvi returns and say, "Fucking is fine. Just haven't met my destined mate"

"'Mate'?" Blake questioned.

"Yeah. You know, the one to make children with? Sadly, all my past partners did not satisfy me-"

She suddenly twitches. "**Are you kidding me? Remember Balder Akeson? The guy you gave your virginity to? The guy with the FOOT LONG MONSTER in his pants? He rocked your world so hard!'**

"He did not last long" Torvi retorts.

**"HE WENT FOR A FUCKING HOUR!"**

"To be my mate, you have to go for_ three_ hours, AT LEAST"

**"You're fucking crazy. This is why you'll never find a man"** Hella chuckled.

"Oh?" Torvi smirks. "Are you saying you only desire a man with a weak but big cock?"

**"A big dick means they can hit your sweet point better and harder. They have more impact and power than anything below them"** Hella scoffs. Jaune lowly whimpers, cradling his crotch.

"They mean nothing if they don't have stamina. I want a man that can cum more than one or two times and can go for a long time until my hips ache" Torvi replies.

**"Power is better! Period!"**

"No, stamina better!'

**"Power!"**

"Stamina!'

The two went back and forth, oblivious to any ears that hear. Weiss, Blake, and Pyrrha were doing their best to ignore them, blushing madly all the while. The only boys in the group, Ren and Jaune, were looking away, embarrassed. Yang and Nora were laughing their lives away hearing the two shamelessly debate.

Ruby and Olivia, meanwhile, leaned against the railing, staring blankly down at the ring, muttering to themselves. "My innocence is shattered. My mind is tainted. Mother, father, forgive me, for I have become dirtied. I feel my chastity melting away with just these heathen's words" Olivia lowly said.

"I second that" Ruby added.

"Olivia Junta and Pyrrha Nikos!" Glynda calls out, stopping Torvi and Hella's argument, to everyone's relief.

"W-Well!" Olivia coughed. "Come Pyrrha! Let us engage ourselves in honorable combat"

"Yes! lets!" Pyrrha said, her blush still present.

Torvi looks that the leaving duo questioningly. "What's up with them?". She then looks around at the rest of the group, finally noticing their embarrassed and uncomfortable looks, and Nora and Yang's laughing bodies. "What's up with all of you?"

"...You two really need help" Blake deadpanned.

**Some time later...**

The two girls entered the ring with their respective weapons in hand. Pyrrha wielded her transforming spear in her right hand and her shield on her left arm. She looked beside her to Olivia, to take a look at her weaponry. In her right hand, she had a black and silver sword. From the look of it, the sword had the ability to transform. Into what, Pyrrha did not know. A big kite shield was strapped on her left arm. It was somewhat triangular shape with a silver cross across the surface. Blue solid energy made up the rest of the surface. The other rim was black and Pyrrha noticed the shield looked collapsible.

"What's its name?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your sword and shield. Do they have names?" Pyrrha inquired.

"They're just weapons. Why would I name them like pets?" Olivia retorts dryly.

"I do suppose it is a bit silly when you think about it," the redhead chuckled. "but it's quite popular with huntsmen and huntresses to name their weapons as many believe them to be an extension of themselves"

"Did you name your weapons?"

"Mmhm. My shield is Akouo and my spear is Milo". She smiles and says, "You're about to get well acquainted them soon"

"Don't disappoint me. Show me the skills of a four-time tournament winner" Olivia said as the two spaced themselves, standing a few meters away from each other.

"Are you two ready to begin?" Glynda boomed. They both nod at her and she yells, "Begin!"

The two rushed at the same time, meeting halfway in between the space between them. Olivia went to bash Pyrrha, but Pyrrha stops her using her own shield bash. The resulting clashes forces the two girls to separate. Olivia swipes at Pyrrha's right, only for the girl react by dodging underneath the swing following up with a stab at Olivia's side. Olvia deflects her attack before flipping her sword, her hand gripping the top of he blade. Using her sword as a makeshift blunt weapon and using strong, accurate attacks, she presses Pyrrha back, forcibly pinning the girl as she blocks attack after attack. She eventually was forced to leap back when she noticed her shield beginning to dent.

She shifts her spear into a rifle and begins firing at Olivia from a distance. Olivia immediately brings up her shield, blocking the shots until she noticed Pyrrha reloads her gun to which Olivia transforms her sword. The blade bends back and angles forward, showing a gun barrel. After shifting, Olivia now wielded a heavy pistol and starts shooting at Pyyrha, forcing the redhead to move around.

Considering her shield was for the most part see-through, she places the shield in front of her face, looking out at her opponent while she fires. Pyrrha though proved much to agile for her as she kept avoiding her pistol fire. She narrows her eyes, focusing, until a black energy clamp appears on Pyrrha's foot, attaching her to the ground and forcing her to trip.

"This is strange" remarked Weiss.

"How so?" Yang asked.

"From what we saw, her semblance is as versatile as it is powerful. Don't you remember how she easily manhandled us?" Weiss said. Her team nods to her and she continues. "She could've simply restrained Pyrrha and force her aura to drop like a lead ball. Why isn't she doing that?"

"Maybe she wants to rely on her skills and strengths and not just her superpower" Torvi responded. It was only an idea, one she could possibly be wrong on, but the memory of their first interaction played in her mind, how she only executed Torvi just her hands instead of her weapons. Perhaps she wanted to play on a level playing field with her opponents?

On her side, Pyrrha gasps as Olivia takes aim at her head. She roll on her side backwards until she got back up. Coincidentally, Olivia gun clicked, which Persuaded Pyrrha to charge forward, converting her rifle into a sword and engaging Olivia once again. The two girls come to blows but neither could get a clear hit on the other. When one attacked, the other reacted accordingly. When one counter-attacked, the other defended accordingly. Whenever their blades met, they were always deflected.

The two were at a stalemate with no visible end in sight.

As they dueled, Olivia noticed something odd amidst the clanging of metal against metal. Her sword and shield were moving. Slightly, almost to the point of unnoticeable, but still moving, adjusting themselves so that Pyrrha's attacks almost came close to hitting her. The statement about metal weapons made by Hella directly came to mind. Perhaps there was more truth to the witch's words than she initially thought.

Pyrrha went for an overhead attack and Olivia saw a golden opportunity. She ducked slightly, putting her shield in front of her before the attack came in contact. When it did, Olivia pushed forward, hefting Pyrrha's startled body over her own until she was dumped right behind her with Pyrrha on her back. "Ad profundis!" she yelled. Vulnerable, Olivia quickly swipes her sword across Pyrrha's chest, taking a large portion of her aura with her.

A large collection of surprised gasps escape the audience when she did this. Torvi smirks, quickly recognizing the signature move of the black priors.

Olivia steps back and allows Pyrrha to get back up. "I did not expect that" she chuckled light-heartedly.

"Someone had to end that deadlock between us" Olivia responded.

"Agreed" and Pyrrha readied herself again. Yet, just when she was about to attack, Olivia lowered her guard, looking almost passive and nonthreatening. She quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

"Do not mistake me Pyrrha Nikos," she said, adjusting her stance so that her feet were shoulder-width apart. "I am not giving up. In actuality, I am only getting started"

Before the redhead could ask what that meant, two large, dark hands shoot up from the ground. She reacts instinctively, rolling out of the way just before the hands slammed down where she previously stood. Before she could engage Olivia, more dark constructs emerge and begin to attack her. An black, sharply-pointed tendril attempted to stab her but she dodges and tries to cut it, only for her weapon to bounce off the surface.

With her only alternative being to dodge and evade, she runs around the ring, darting around the black appendages.

Olivia contemplates what to to do next as she watched Pyrrha went about trying to survive her onslaught of dark constructs. She respected Pyrrha Nikos and her abilities and so she went easy on her semblance to give her a fighting chance. She wanted more to see her abilities and skills than to win.

Pyrrha leaps and ducks over multiple tentacles and attempts to come in close to Olivia, only to be thwarted by more constructs. Just when two hands were about to punch at her, they disperse. Stunned, she did not foresee Olivia running up to her and bashing her in the face.

She spots a sword blade rapidly approaching the side of her head and blocks. Pyrrha notices Olivia's chest was open by a tiny amount and uses it, accurately stabbing the black prior on the chest, forcing her to grunt and push back. Pyrrha gives her no quarter as she leaps at the girl, assaulting her with lighting fast attacks.

The redhead had to admit that this spar was tricky. Olivia was clearly as skilled as her and in combination of her semblance, it made her an even more dangerous combatant. It did make her smile mentally at the fact that Olivia was fighting her head on instead of just grabbing her with her semblance and rag-dolling her around until her aura was depleted. It showed she respects her and that made her respect Olivia.

The two warriors were engrossed in their bout, as were the audience and even Glynda. Time passed as the two trades blows, blocks, and parries. It wasn't until the match entered the nine minute mark did everyone come back to their senses. Each spar usually lasted a couple minutes, five at most, which was why it surprised everyone that these two could have lasted so long.

The two were on even footing in terms of aura. By the time they reached nine minutes, both their auras were at 25%. It was only a matter of time until one trumped the other.

Oliva flips her sword into a blunt weapon yet again, hitting Pyrrha's weapon hand and making her drop her spear. Pyrrha was not worried in the slightest as she then swiped Olivia off her feet before hastily grabbing back her weapon. Olivia then reveals an other surprise in the form of another ranged weapon but this time in her shield. A gun barred pops out on the side and she also takes out her pistol as well. She catches Pyrrha off guard and shoots her multiple times on the body before she got back up.

They charge one an other again, deflecting each others attacks until Pyrrha parries one of Olivia's attack, stunning her. She kicks her back before hurling her spear at her. Olivia blocks the incoming projectile, only for it to bounce off her shield into the air. In just a few seconds, Pyrrha ran to Olivia and drop kicks her to the ground using aura-powered legs. She catches her spear while in mid-air and charges it with aura before hurling it Olivia. Only this time, Olivia failed to block, resulting in the spear hitting her square in the chest.

The black prior grunts loudly as her and her aura took a heavy blow. She glances at the screen and sees the results of her attack.

Olivia 5%. Pyrrha 10%. Both were in the red.

"That concludes the match. Good work there girls" Glynda said loudly. The crowd cheer in favor of the skill warriors they just saw fight.

Olivia rubs her head. Though she was frustrated she lost, it wasn't so bad. She witnessed her skills and she could say proudly she had her on edge. If only she could've blocked her last few attacks, she could've one up her.

A hand taps her head and she sees Pyrrha smiling down at her, no animosity or smugness on her face. It would seem that Pyrrha also feels the same. "You fought well Olivia. You had me worried when you whipped out your semblance," she chuckled. "You nearly had me there". She offer Olivia a hand but she rejects it and gets back up herself.

"Your skills hold true to what I have heard. Continue to thrive Pyrrha Nikos".

Pyrrha laughed at how formal she was being. "Just Pyrrha is fine Olivia"

"You both show tremendous skill in battle," Glynda started. "However, you both were caught off guard at one point. Make it a point to expect the unexpected. Other than that, that concludes today's class. You may all leave"

"You held back" stated Pyrrha as she and Olivia went to exit the ring.

"And what if I did?"

"Nothing. It just that I appreciate that you faced me on even ground" Pyrrha smiled.

"This was a sparring match. It was designed to test our skills and powers. For me to breeze by using only my semblance would go against a sparring match's function" Olivia replied.

"It makes one wonder what you would've done if this wasn't a friendly spar" Pyrrha chuckled.

"If this was anything other than a 'friendly spar', I would not have given you any mercy" Olivia coldly said. The redhead widens her eyes in surprise for a second before nodding, understanding what Olivia was saying. If it was a life or death situation, she would've gone all out with her semblance, regardless of who she was facing. All that mattered was getting out alive and/or completing the mission.

"Tenebris and Infortunii"

"What?"

"My shield is darkness, Tenebris, and my sword is misfortune, Infortunii"

Pyrrha look at her surprised, processing what she heard until she finally smiles.

Team RWBY, JNPR, and Torvi met up with them and the group went back to the dorms. Upon returning, Olivia departed, saying she wanted to hit the library before closing time. They let her go without much trouble. She walks away from the dorms before pulling out her scroll and reading her messages.

Under the name "C", there were only a few, simple words.

_Are you in?_

Olivia scowls and contemplates whether to turn off her scroll. She reluctantly replies in the end.

_I am_

Suddenly, before she could put her scroll back into her pocket, a new message comes in, from a person labeled "S". All it simply said was...

_How are you?_

This time, she did not text back.


	18. Ch 18: The Hat

"You think there are others like us in Remenant?" Torvi pondered out loud. Dressed in an a white tank-top and red pajama bottoms (courtesy of Blake and Ruby), she laid underneath her blanket, staring at the ceiling in curious thought.

"I do not really care to be honest" Olivia absentmindedly stated as she changed into her sleepwear.

"Why not? If we were able to crossover, surely others might have as well" Torvi proposed.

The black prior sighed tiredly. "Even _if_ there were others like us, why should it matter? Their lives are their own to live, and unless they cross us, I see no other reason to interact with them".

A few days had passed since Olivia's first spar in Beacon Academy. As those few days passed and became the weekend, she became more accustomed to the campus and its layout. School life, however, was anything but typical. Word got around she was roommates with Torvi and so, erupted a mix of reactions from the student body. Most fearful, some were cautious, and a very small margin were gutsy, tossing her sanity in the same category as Torvi.

She was used to it though. As a black prior, one of the lowest knights in Ashfeld's history, she was used to terrified and/or outraged crowds. Since the Order of the Holy Balaur fell from grace and turned into the Black Priors, their public image fell as well. They did not matter to her though as the mission always came first. If they attempted to interfere with that, then she would have acted, but for the most part, she left them alone while they hurdled less than savory words and their scorn at her.

"Any plans for the weekend?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. We have a couple test the next week. We should take the free time to indulge in our studious, not waste time with nonsensical activities".

Torvi twitches. **"BOOO! You're such a bore"**

"What do you want witch?"

**"Watch that tongue emo-bitch"** Hella growled.** "And to answer your question, nothing. You don't got shit that I want. Your boss, however, seems more interesting".**

Olivia scoffed as she settled into bed. "I'm not surprised you know about _her_. Answer me honestly, that's your semblance at play, isn't it?"

**"Pretty much. Unlimited knowledge. The prefect contrast to that savage's wild strength"** Hella stated with confidence.

Olivia pulled the blanket over her body and closed her eyes. "You are no goddess. You have a limit. You just don't know it yet"

The shaman flinches from how sure the black prior had said it. **"Like hell I do!"** she hissed.

Olivia tuned her out as she let sleep overtake her body.

**"Bitch"** Hella muttered. **"Don't underestimate me. I hold ALL THE CARDS. I know about your father, your mother, your mother's death, your-"**. Then without warning, Hella's head is attacked by an incredibly powerful burning pain, a pain so bad, she couldn't even make words but instead pathetic whimpering. **"W-...What is-"**

Hella twiches, and Torvi returns the pain Hella experienced was no longer present. Torvi didn't even take notice that Hella was in any pain. "Damn it Hella. Quit taking my body!" she growled in anger before joining Olivia in slumber.

Still rattled, Hella did not even bother snapping back at her other half, too shaken at the turn of events.

She was just using her semblance to prove a point until she felt intense pain. She couldn't formulate an possible conclusion as to why. She reverts deeper into Tovi's psych, to the cages she put the other voices in... and what she saw frightened her.

The voices manifested themselves a black, humanoid figures with striking white circles for eyes. They were banging against their cells, which took the form of red boxes of energy with bars for walls. There were so many boxes - about a hundred at least - with at most ten voices in each. What really shook her was that their cells were breaking. Little by little, bang after bang, bits and pieces of their imprisonment were falling.

Horrified but curious, she used her semblance once again. She researched for something simple, a sandwich recipe, and immediately, her head surged with ungodly pain that sent her gasping to the ground in front of one of the cells. When she used her ability, the red energy cells flickered, and the voices banged harder, breaking bigger pieces off.

Hella quickly realized what was happening and cursed herself for her lack of foresight. Thanks to the energy of the two gods, she was able surface and take control of the voices with that same energy, imprisoning them and drawing from their near unlimited energy to fuel her powerful semblance. That, however, meant her cages would degrade, a possibility she was too careless to think about.

**"This will not stand. I'll just improve the cages. That's all"** she consoled herself. But when she tried to repair the broken confinements, she was shocked to see little success - all she did was put back a few pieces.

**'The voices must be fighting back harder than I thought'**, Hella could only think. She tied once again, but was intervened by a pissed off voice, grabbing her face and pulling her against the jail bars.

They all started speaking in unison to the point of insanity. And all Hella wanted to do was get out of there.

_Hehehehe... you're gonna pay little bitch._

_OH GIRL, do realize what this prison is doing to my hair!?_

_YOU DON'T HAVE ANY HAIR!_

_Can the both of you just stop and continue threatening her?_

Hella pushed off the cage and stared angrily at her prisoners/slaves. **"You Mongrels! How dare you lay your hands on your master!?"**

_You will lose._

She froze as soon as she heard that. The voice was unlike the rest, a mix of a male and female voice and too calm for her taste. She snapped her head at the source to find a black figure at the back of a cell sitting cross-legged as its mates were snarling at her like rabid animals. **"The hel did you say?"**.

_You. Will. Lose. And do you want to know why?_

'**Oh,"** Hella laughed as she sauntered over to it cell. **"Enlighten me"**.

_Simple really: You underestimate how human Torvi actually is._

**"Torvi? Human?"**. At that, Hella laughed in amusement, completely denouncing the claim. **"That's funny. You're funny"**.

_You doubt her?_

**"You're kidding right?"** Hella gaped. **"She's more likely to grow wings and fly than learn the BASICS of what it means to be human! Me? I'm more human than her! I'm more human than ANY OF YOU!"** she shouted at the voices. **"I'm not some result of some pathetic girl's insanity. I have wants. I have needs. I have DESIRES! And what do you all have hm? NOTHING!"**

The voice only shook their head in disappoint.

_How foolish. You clearly deny the truth even if it's right in front of you. Very well. Don't say I did not warn you though_

**"I swear, when I become your new master, you will see how wrong you were. Just you watch"**

_"And when you lose, we will welcome you back with open arms, sister"_ the voice calmly assured. _"Because you will always be apart of her"._

The mere fact that the voice was right sent Hella over the edge. Seething with rage, she screamed and punched the cell bars. A few bits fell off but she was too angered to even care. Turning on her heel, she walked away from the collection of cells, sending the calm voice one final furious look over her shoulder.

**The next day...**

Torvi was facing one of the toughest battles in all her life. She had seen war. She had seen combat. She had thought herself prepared for any threat or challenge she would face but this... this battle was an exhausting one.

Chess.

Growling in frustration, Torvi's left eye twitched in vexation as Weiss Schnee checkmated her king off the board. When Saturday morning rolled in along with the rising sun, Torvi was riled from her slumber by the heiress herself, claiming to desire to spend 'quality and character-building time' with her. Seeing as she had no other plans, Torvi agreed, and because Torvi agreed, Olivia came as well, fulfilling her role as the shaman's warden. And so, the three girls headed off to the library to spend their time together.

The black prior looked on with a disinterested look. The first couple defeats were amusing but now they were starting to get repetitive. Torvi was able to get the basics down, such as how to move the pieces, but other than that, she was straight up terrible.

"When you said we be spending time together, I assumed at the gym or in town" growled the irked shaman.

"Not everything has to be about fighting, you adrenaline-junkie" Weiss chastised. "In order to succeed in the future, we as individuals must learn certain skills such as strategic thinking, calmness under pressure, abstract reasoning, and so much more. Chess teaches all of these in massive amounts"

"But... fighting does that too"

Weiss groaned. "Dear Oum, you're hopeless" she muttered. "Alright, again"

"No!"

"Why not?" Weiss sighed.

"I want to go out to town" Torvi said.

"No" Weiss denied her.

"Why not?" Torvi whined.

"Not until I am satisfied with your progress. We will not move from this spot until you come at least 46% to almost beating me"

"That's... specific" Olivia commented

"Well, she needs a set goal doesn't she?"

Torvi merely snarled at her like a dog with rabies. However, Weiss was unfazed.

"Oh hush! Some academical games won't hurt you, and you know it!"

**Later...**

Weiss was left let down. In the end, Torvi could only achiever 20% rather than her desired 46%. They only agreed to go into the city because Weiss was so exasperated with Torvi's lack of critical thing and creativity that she needed a pleasant break.

Torvi was as happy as a dog that got to be let out the house. She marveled at the modern wonder that was Vale and it modern day technology. It was same for Olivia as she too took in the sights of the city. The capital of Ashfeld was a sight to behold, but Vale was something out of fairy tales. Mantle left much to be desired though. If Olivia had to make a comparison, the city was just one or two notches better than Ashfeld's slums.

"Where we going anyway?" Torvi asked Weiss.

"To an ice cream shop. Yang took Ruby there as a reward for getting a high score on last week's test. I heard they also have some of the best cookies in the city, and you know how Ruby and cookies mix"

"Why does she go there when I could just bake her some?" Torvi questioned, frowning.

"Your cooking is good, but trust me when I say this place outmatches you"

"I'm quite surprised you can even cook in the first place" Olivia remarked.

"Well, when you're alone with a couple of corpses, you tend to-"

"HUSH! Now" Weiss immediately and sternly interrupted her. The last thing any of them needed was Torvi CASUALLY saying she was a cannibal IN THE OPEN.

It still deeply horrified Weiss and the rest of team RWBY that Torvi could take a life and _eat them_ with no sweat, no guilt, and no regard for future consequences. It was people like her that she detested the most. They made the grimm - _literal monsters_ \- look better in comparison. After the events of the warehouse, she, Blake, and Yang were dead set on avoiding the shaman out of Ruby's wishes as the brunette still stubbornly believed there was good in Torvi. But after Hella emerged and with how much a threat she imposed, the rest of the girls reunited in their attempt to help Torvi - at least a little bit to make her a decent human being.

Personally, Weiss wanted nothing more than to lock the braided-haired girl in the loony bin. Torvi obviously needed to see a therapist or ANY professional help straight away, but clearly, she was too unstable for even them. The heiress wanted nothing more than to just avoid her; she was just too dangerous.

However, she was a Schnee, and her pride as a Schnee wouldn't allow her to concede defeat to anything, even Torvi's barbarism.

That, and throughout the time she spent with Torvi in school, and how she interacted with her friends, she never once exhibited violent or rude behavior. Just a lack of common sense and decency. In actuality, she looked... happy. Like she found something she never though she needed. She was estranged from the real world, yet she tried her best to be friendly and connect.

With that in mind and Ruby's hopes as well, she had hope Torvi would turn a new leaf, but with how unpredictable the shaman was, she couldn't determine what kind of change she would undergo. And perhaps she was curious too about Torvi; How could a girl like her exist in a world such as theirs? How did she come to be the girl she is today? How could she even stand the thought of ingesting human flesh?

She will give Torvi another chance, but it was on her if she wasted it or not.

Before Torvi could reply, she twitched. Hella yawned, as if she took a deep sleep. **"Where the hell are we?"**.

Olivia's eyes narrowed at the alternate personality. She had been silent since last night and Olivia wondered what brought about this. It seemed so out of character for the wicked witch to sleep in.

Weiss, however, was glad to have some peace from the other side of Torvi, and so groaned upon hearing her voice. "We're on our way to an ice cream shop"

**"Ice cream? Not thanks. I'm not looking to gain any more pounds-"** and she turned around to walk away. However...

Hella twitches. "No! I want to try this cream of ice!"

**"UGHHHHH! It's nothing special anyway. It's just an emulsion of ice, water, milk fat, sug-..."**. She used her semblance lightly, with little concentration and effort, but even that incited the burning pain in her head.

Olivia and Torvi noticed the silence and pained expression on Hella's face and paused from walking, confused.

**"It's-... It's just a fatty food, okay?"** she said as regained herself. Outside, she looked annoyed. Inside, she was furious, both at the voices and herself. The voices were preventing her from holding a simple card, cutting her hand as if she so as touch them. However, she already caged them, and yet she couldn't deal with them other than patch a few bars?

Hella twitched. "That sounds great! Probably taste great too!"

**'Ugh...'** Hella groaned inside Torvi's head. **'I'm gonna die of diabetes before I even turn twenty'**

**Later...**

Torvi was salivating on the window separating her and the various ice cream flavors. The moment she walked into the cold interior of the ice cream shop, the smell of vanilla, strawberries, chocolate, and whatever else flooded the shaman's extra sensitive nose, putting her hunger into overdrive. Weiss and Olivia had to hold her back, otherwise she would've started eating _everything_ the shop had to offer.

As they were holding the braided girl back, Yang, with a more than amused grin on her face, was recording the whole thing as she ate her own frozen treat.

"Yang," Ruby whined, her mouth stuffed with cookie dough ice cream. "That's not nice!"

Torvi calmed down after a long tugging battle and Olivia took her seat next to Ruby as Weiss offered to pay for Torvi's appetite. Reluctantly, with much consideration, but still.

"I swear, that girl is like a wild badger" Olivia sighed.

The long haired blonde at the table snickered when she saw Torvi attempting to press Weiss into buying the most expensive and largest waffle cone. "She's certainly _badgering_ Weiss for her funds, huh?".

"To the highest degree, yes". Olivia's black locks then fell in front of her eyes. As someone who was bald before, the added hair to her head was annoying to say the least. She had no time since her appearance in Remnant to get it cut and since had grown to a length she was not accustomed to anymore.

Yang and Ruby noticed the look of annoyance on the black prior's face. "What's wrong Olivia?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing" Olivia sighed. "It's just that I'm not used to having long hair anymore"

Yang's face wrinkled in confusion at the statement. "_That's_ long for you? Then how long was your hair before?"

"Completely bald"

The word "bald" echoed in Yang's head as her skin grew paler, as did her eyes. Before Olivia could question the blonde's sudden silence, A loud thump was heard, turning Olivia to the sight of Yang's body curdled up next to her seat as a perpetual mortified expression was on her face.

Ruby on the other hand kept eating as nothing happened. "Ummm... Mind telling me why your elder sister suddenly collapsed to the floor?"

"Oh. She probably envisioned herself bald when you said you used to be bald" the teen answered. "Don't worry. She'll be back to normal in about... an hour or two?"

"All because of her hair?" Olivia deadpanned.

"Yep! She loves her hair by the way"

"Oh lord..."

As Olivia was slapping Yang back to the world of the living, Torvi and Weiss continued to argue about what size Torvi was to get. Torvi wanted the extra-extra-large cone while Weiss was trying to persuade for at most the large.

"I will not satisfied with anything less!" Torvi said, standing her ground.

"That cone is too large, even for for you! It's about the size of my arm!"

"Which makes it all the more alluring. Pleeeeeeeaaaaassssseeeee?!". Torvi then batted her best puppy dog eyes at the white-haired teenager.

If Weiss did not know the girl, or was willing to forget everything Torvi did, she might have caved in at the sight of the girl's pleading look. In contrast to her feral personality, her body and face were cute. She obviously kept herself in shape, despite the copious amount of food she ingest. Her wide, begging blue eyes were were a rich blue. It was as if she was staring into a lake in the middle of the forest, untouched by man and their mechanisms.

She held her ground, but the adorable look on the shaman's face was just too much. "Extra large. Take it or leave it!"

Torvi's once cute disposition shifts, turning annoyed at the fact her attempt at persuasion was only half successful. She relents to Weiss's terms though and begins picking out her scoops of ice cream.

As the server hesitantly put a fourth scoop, Torvi's nose picked up an odd yet familiar smell. It had a fruity, ricey, and sugary aroma to it that she swore she tried at least once. Her head snaps to the cracked open door and her eyes narrow in concentration as she tried to pick up the smell better.

"Torvi, the server wants to know what your fifth and FINAL scoop". But when she saw the wild girl sniff the air around her, Weiss's eyes rolled. "Did you pick up some pheromones or something?"

"Huh?" Torvi muttered as her attention was brought back to Weiss and the ice cream. "Oh! Put... vanilla"

The server did his job and presented Torvi with a large waffle cone the size of half her forearm with five different flavors of ice cream consisting of cookies and cream, chocolate, mint, strawberry, and vanilla.

The two joined with the rest of their friends at the table, and Ruby whistled at the colossal treat that was Torvi's cone. "Wow. You really didn't hold back huh?"

"Tell me about it" Weiss groaned as she felt the decreased weight of her purse.

Torvi twitches. **"I will allow you to eat this _monstrosity_, but ONLY if you promise to eat more healthy in the future"**

Hella twitches. "Yeah, yeah..." and she took a big bite out of the vanilla scoop.

**'Grrrrrrrr' **Hella growled within Torvi's soul.

Yang, awake and well - other than a mental scar or two - laughed at Torvi's carefree nature to her diet. "Hella, don't even try. When it comes to dieting, you're your _cone_ worst enemy"

Hella did not take Yang's pun very well.** "Me and this animal are NOT the same person!"**

Pleased she was able to piss off the cocky bitch inside Torvi, Yang's laughter increased in volume and duration, vexing Hella to no end. She swore, the first thing she would reap from this bimbo would be her treasured hair and burn it in a fire.

As Ruby approached the end of her cup of ice cream, she asked Torvi, "By the way Torvi, what were you staring at back at the counter?"

"She was actually sniffing" Olivia corrected.

"Okay then, what were you _sniffing for_ back at the counter?"

"Oh nothing. I just thought I smelled alcohol for a second" Torvi said to the confusion of the girls at the table.

"What kind of alcohol did you pick up?" Olivia asked.

"...Sake" she answered, her face turning serious as did Olivia. To the three other girls, it sounded like something out of Mistral. Yang, Ruby, and Weiss had no idea what the significance behind this sake was, but it was apparent to them that to Olivia and Torvi, it meant plenty.

"Owwww...!" Torvi began wincing as one of her hands grasped her head. "My head... someone poisoned me..."

Despite the seriousness in Torvi's voice, Yang laughed at her. "Why you laughing?!"

"Torvi, you're experiencing a brain freeze. It's harmless. Don't worry"

"I like how the first conclusion you went to was poisoning" Weiss dryly noted.

"My brain is freezing?!" Torvi yelled out.

She twitches, and Hella returns. "**Don't worry. You never had a brain to begin with"**

"Ha! If I don't have a brain, why am I having a brain freeze then?"

**"Because you are a freak of nature, that's why!"**

The four other girls happily ate their ice cream, content with ignoring the shaman and Hella

**Later...**

The group returned back at the academy after walking around the city and eating dinner. It was about half pass eight in the evening, meaning night time was rolling in.

"Hey Olivia" Yang softly called. The black prior turns to her as they walked to the dorms. "I got a curling iron and some hair products back at our room. Wanna come by and-?"

"No"

Slightly taken back by how quick of an answer she got, the blond of team RWBY asked, "Why not?"

"I am warrior and a soldier. Frilly things such as hair and looks are unneeded, especially for girls such as us. We are meant to be humanity's shield against the grimm. And shields do not need decorations"

"Okay..." Yang started off. She understood what Olivia was getting at, but still did not like it. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, you're _more_ than just a warrior, and also a girl?"

"I am not following"

"Hey, I get it. We're fighters, and we can't sweat the small stuff too much, but c'mon Olivia, we're girls too! I mean, look at Ruby. She doesn't care that much about appearances either but she still does her best to look her damn best"

""I thought your cuteness was accidental" Torvi commented.

"Wha-?! C-Cute? What are you guys saying? I'm not cute at all! I'm tough!" Ruby blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted cutely.

Yang cooed at her adorable sister's raw adorableness, and hugged her without a second thought. "Ohhhhhh! Don't ever grow up Ruby! Keep being your cute little self!" the blonde squealed.

"I'm not cute!"

"Anyway..." Yang laughed. "We don't have to give up one or the other, Olivia. Live a little. We're not gonna be young forever so you should embrace the girl inside!"

"'Embrace the girl inside'?". There was a time she lived like any other girl. A girl whose world consisted of dresses, dolls, friends, and family. Back then, she held her hair in the highest regards. It was long, reaching her lower back, and used to get terribly moody if someone plucked even a hair off. She was carefree too, unlike the robotic, serious, and dutiful soldier she eventually became.

Back then, her parents and hair were the only things that really mattered to her. That is, until she reached age ten...

"Hey"

Olivia jolted and snapped her head at Torvi, who was looking at her confused. "What? What is it?" she said somewhat irritated.

"We're back at the dorms"

She looked in front of her and, as Torvi just said, there was the dormitory. "Oh"

"You okay?"

"Of course" Olivia calmly replied. Her head was anything but calm though, as she felt a headache rise from her little trip down memory lane. She turns to Yang. "I will allow you to play with my hair, Yang Xiao Long, but I am not looking to 'embrace the girl inside'. I am simply curious where your skills with hairdressing stand".

Yang laughed at the stiff and formal acceptance, but nodded in agreement. "Sure. How about right now when we get to our room?"

"That is acceptable" and Olivia walked inside to team RWBY's room.

"Yang, while I appreciate seeing your generosity, why did you offer to pamper Olivia's hair?" Weiss questioned.

"What?" she laughed. "You and the other girls won't let me play with your hair, and Torvi doesn't have enough hair, why not Olivia? Besides, I don't want things awkward around us and her. I mean, we're still tasked with looking after Torvi. Might as well be on good terms with her teammate" Yang said.

"'Teammate'? But I'm not on a official team" Torvi mentioned.

"To further add to her statement, her 'team' only has two members. For a team to be official made at any huntsmen academy, they need to be comprised of _four_ people" Weiss added.

"I mean, with how strong Torvi and Olivia are, I don't think they even need two more people" Ruby chuckled.

"Their team TO" Yang joked.

**"Are you girls seriously forgetting ME?!"** Hella pointed out.

Weiss scoffed at her. "I'm fairly sure an alternate persona doesn't count, and even if it did, it would certainly skirt regulation lines".

**"Damn you Weiss Schnee..."** Hella growled before twitching away.

At the shattered moon shined above the four girls, the scent of alcohol returns to Torvi's sensitive nose. The bridge of his nose crinkles and she softly pivots her head around to look for it but to no avail.

As Yang, Ruby, and Weiss moved into the dorm, the youngest of them looks back to find Torvi staring into nothing again. Before she could question her, Torvi said she was gonna go out for a walk, and left the girls.

"We spent most of the day walking around yet she's still not satisfied?" Weiss noted dryly. She and Yang shrug in acceptance though and went inside. Ruby did not.

"I'll keep her company. I'll be back later" and she went to tail behind Torvi.

**Later...**

Nothing was happening. There wasn't even any sounds to note other than the gusting of the wind. Yet Torvi's blood was pumping hot with adrenaline as she felt she had some hidden company stalking her.

As Torvi walked to the front of the school, to the front courtyard containing the spacious and beautifully crafted fountains, she felt her unseen company creeping closer and closer, her animal instincts kicking into high gear. It was rare that she would find herself to be the prey, and she would rather stay as the predator, but this change of pace was exciting and refreshing.

Ruby planned to accompany Torvi but decided to hide instead, shadowing her behind one of the stone pillars, and looking out for Torvi. Though her natural senses weren't as developed as Torvi's, she too felt a sense of unase, as if she was being watched as well.

Torvi stops in the middle of the courtyard,and takes a deep breathe, composing herself a little. She reaches into her pocket, fishing out her scroll and quickly calling her locker containing her weapons. The rocket of a locker did not delay because after a few seconds after calling, the locker arrives, sending a shock wave through the tranquil yard.

She takes her weapons and shouts out to the otherwise empty space around her. "I know you're out there! Come out right now!". Yet there was no response.

She growls in frustration and sniffs the air for that alcoholic aroma, but when she did, she found another, more familiar scent. That of cookie dough ice cream. "Ugh... Ruby, come out"

The red-hooded girl chuckles as she nervously shuffles out of her hiding place and nods at an unamasued shaman. She walks over to her. "Nothing gets pass your nose huh?"

Torvi had wished her encounter would've been private, but oh well. "Don't get in my way" Torvi said simply.

"But how do you know there's someone out there?"

Torvi chuckles. "Like you said. Nothing gets pass my nose" and she shoots at the pillar furthest away from Torvi and Ruby to the other side of the courtyard with her pistol. "Come out! Or do I have to drag you myself?"

A laid back male voice suddenly joins the party, chuckling at the shaman's intuition from behind the pillar. "You shaman girls always surprise me. No wonder its so fun to fight ya"

The stranger steps out from the pillar and present himself to the girls. His body was tall, about 6'3 and a half, and muscular yet lean. He was young at the age of 17, but unlike most teens his age, his arms and upper torso were covered in japanese tattoos depicting a red four-armed tengu fighting a giant snake on his right arm that covered even his right pectoral and upper right back while his left arm held a large dragon tattoo that covered his left pectoral and upper left back. His hair was hidden underneath a large black straw hat but it was cut short on the sides and back, leaving the top long with a small ponytail at the back. On his face was light stubble on his sideburns and chin. He had a scar across his left check and a light scar below his lower lip.

His clothes were close to Torvi's old archaic clothes. He wore a sleeveless yellow shitagi shirt - a shirt worn by samurai underneath their armor - with black stripes like that of a tiger. It was tied together by a yellow cloth or obi. At the left side of his waist were two short swords, or wakizashis, and at his right side were his dual katanas. His arms showed of most of his tattoos but on his forearm were black wrapping that extended to his hands. He wore white hakama pants that were tied off at the end by black leather greaves. On his feet were gray tabi socks and metal japanese sandals, or geta as they are also called. His large black straw hat was the most simple piece the man had, but painted on the top of the hat in yellow paint was the japanese kanji for electricity.

His attire was simple, but it was his weapons that stood out the most, being more mechanical and sturdier than typical katana blades. In Ruby's eyes, it looked like it came straight out of the blade's spines were clear dots, indicating that they can light up depending on the kind of dust used.

That was not what was going through Torvi's mind as she took in the man's nostalgic appearance. Japanese from his ink and weapons, but his straw hat was a neon sign to who he was. An aramusha.

"I assume you already know me considering you tracked me down?" Torvi questioned.

"Yep. Torvi Birgerdottir, you pissed off some pretty powerful people, and judging from your behavior that about six million people have seen, I can see why. I was hired to 'rough you up' considering all the damages you did to them".

"Ha. If you truly believe you'll 'rough me up' and walk away free, you're **dead** wrong". Ruby seizes as soon as she heard Torvi's statement, worried she was gonna kill again. She prayed to Oum that wouldn't be the case, that she would deliver mercy. She still stubbornly believed in the good in Torvi, and did not want to see her taint her hands again.

The man smirks in battle-hungry glee. "I see. So this is gonna be a life or death battle, isn't it? Because if that's the case...". He then pulls out his dual katana blades and twirls them around as he enters a battle stance. "I won't hold back then".

"...What is your name aramusha?"

"I was beginning to think you wouldn't notice" he chuckled. "The name's Ryuuto Yamamoto! And I'm here to fight ya Torvi Birgerdottir! What do ya say?!"

Ruby snapped her head at Torvi, who began to laugh manically at the prospect of fighting such an enthusiastic opponent. "You better not chicken out, or I'll eat you alive!"


	19. Ch 19: The Sparks That Lit The Night

"If you're going to stylize her hair, you should at least wash her hair first" Weiss supplied.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Hold on, let me get my shampoo and conditioner. Damn it, I'm out of hair spray too. Do either of you have hair spray?"

"You can use mine"

"Yay! Thanks Blake! Oh! Where did I put some of that hair color?". She had bought some hair color for Ruby to try out, but the younger sister politely declined. Yang was sadden that she would have to return the unused product until Olivia came along.

Olivia sat at a nearby desk in team RWBY's room and simply watched as the enthusiastic Yang Xiao Long searched to room for hair car products. Already she was starting to regret her decision, finding the whole thing ridiculous. She could be done with all her homework with how much time Yang was taking from her.

"Alright," Yang murmured as she held all the needed items. "C'mon Olivia! Let's head to the shower room real quick. I'm gonna wash your wash before we get started".

The prior sighed. "If you insist".

Suddenly, Yang slows down until she quiets, and looks out the window, a worried expression crossing her face. "What now?" Olivia sighed, thinking she was probably wondering if she had hair dye or something hair related.

"Oh. Nothing, it's just that it's getting kinda late and Ruby and Torvi haven't returned". She remembered the two said they were going on a little walk but as the night continued to darken, her sisterly instincts were telling her to drop everything, and get out and find her sister.

"If you wish to look for them, we can hold-" Olivia tried to say before Blake interrupted.

"I'll go look for them" she said. She too was growing worried about her leader as it was getting late and she was with Torvi of all people. "You girls just have fun" and she left the dorm in search for the crimson duo.

"Thanks Blake!" Yang said.

"Yes... Thanks" Olivia lightly groaned.

**Elsewhere...**

Ryuuto and Torvi started their fight with a bang. When the two charged each other, Ryuuto's body surged with yellow electricity and he jumped in the air, prompting Torvi to pounce as well. When the two clashed in midair, a yellow and red shock wave of energy erupted from the two combatants before sending the both of them back many feet.

While Ryuuto landed safely back on the ground, Torvi wasn't so lucky. She was sent crashing to the ground before rolling back until she rolled back to her feet. Small yellow electricity pulsed throughout her body, sending small shocks of pain through her.

"An electricity based semblance" Ruby whispered after she witnessed the clash. Similar to Nora's semblance as it amplifies the user's attack power, but Ruby had a harrowing suspicion that it didn't end there.

The hooded girl grimaced when Torvi just charged in again. Ryuuto and Torvi clash in a melee battle. Torvi swung right with her hatchet but Ryuuto parries her and kicks her away. The shaman growled when she saw the aramusha snicker, prompting her to get in close once again. She pushes Ryuuto back with her flurry of attacks, grazing him multiple times in the chest, but did little to impede the japanese man.

Torvi was able to push Ryuuto back many feet until she attempted to stab his chest. He blocks her by crossing his swords near his chest. The point lands but the force of the stab was great enough to send him staggering back a little. Before he could react, a shotgun is pointed to his belly by a grinning shaman.

Just as she pulls the trigger and fires, he disappears.

Or rather, he dashed forward in a yellow lightning form, dodging her blast before reappearing behind her. He uses her moment of surprise to horizontally slash her with both blades. It was as if he blinked from one point to the other.

Torvi screams in pain, stumbling forward and clutching her lower back. A shift in the winds alarms her, and as she still faces away from Ryuuto, she blocks the aramusha's next attack with a well placed hatchet. She spins around to come face to face with him again, growling at his confident smirk.

"Got ya figured out now. Gotta admit, that little dance we just had was fun, but pretty damaging. When it comes to strength, you ain't no slouch. Let's hope you can still keep up though"

"Oh?". Torvi smirked. "Someone's acting cocky"

"More like confident in my skills. And you're gonna see why". After he said that, he disappears again, dashing from one area to another around Torvi. He was so fast, Torvi and Ruby could barely follow him; He was moving almost to fast for their eyes to catch up to him.

Just as she turned to look at his latest location, the fountain, Ryuuto struck. Lighting raced toward's Torvi's right, and just as she caught sight of it, Ryuuto materialized and dealt a small slash across her bicep. Torvi retaliated, swinging her dagger at him, but he blinks before the attack landed.

Blink, attack, blink, repeat. That was Ryuuto's strategy. After analyzing Torvi normal fighting style in their first clash, he concluded that she was better at close range and even though she had guns, she doesn't seem very proficient with them given the only time she used it was when he was up close.

Shifting her weapons into guns, she growls as she tries to shoot him down, but found that was easier said than done with how fast he was. Even when she got lucky and landed one pistol shot, the bullet merely fazed through him.

"Coward!" she hissed. "You too chicken to face me, you would rather scurry and attack than face me head on?!"

Ryuuto stops, standing on a seat near the fountain and laughs at her. "More like you're too slow to catch up! Your natural speed and strength is pretty good and all, but what use are they if you can't even touch me?".

Her hands tighten on her guns and she shoots at him, but he anticipated this, racing forward in his lighting form. He gets in close to Torvi and materializes again. Torvi quickly transformed her shotgun and swung her hatchet at him, but it only struck air as Ryuuto slid underneath. He turns his sword into a reverse grip and slices Torvi across her stomach, a little bit below her scar left by Adam.

She lightly clutched her wounded abdomen as the aramusha behind her observed her. "How about you use that semblance of yours?" he suggested as he smiles excitedly at the thought. "You don't seem to be doing so hot. Maybe then you could keep up".

And that was just what Torvi was planning to do. She realized she couldn't keep up with Ryuuto's inhuman speed, and she knew her semblance cranked up all her senses and strength. With a power boost like that,she could easily turn the tides in her favor.

Torvi smirks and concentrates on drawing out her special power. In all the previous times she used her semblance, it was all when she was in a desperate or defeated state. Trying to manually activate it was certainly new but possible. It was still her semblance.

**In Torvi's soul...**

Hella watched the battle with less than apathetic eyes. She could already tell this fight was gonna end with Ryuuto's defeat, even if he had the upper hand. That wouldn't matter though because as soon as Torvi activated her strength semblance, the battle would at least equalize.

A glow from behind her makes her snap her attention to her prisoners. The voices groaned, as if in pain. Their glowing flickers on and off as Torvi tried activating her semblance to no avail.

It was then Hella fully grasped Torvi's semblance, and what was happening before her: Torvi's semblance drew power from the voices just like her, but with them caged and under her control, Torvi couldn't use her semblance!

The other side of Torvi trembled as she realized how much trouble Torvi was in and by proxy herself was in.

**With Torvi...**

The shaman groaned as she tried again and again to activate her semblance, but she just couldn't. She could taste the power, but just when she was gonna grab it, it draws back. It was as if something was blocking or dampening her connection with her power.

Ryuuto saw the frustration on Torvi's face as he generously gave her the time to use her powers, only she hadn't. It was clear to everyone watching that the shaman was having a malfunction with her semblance.

Disappointed, he sighs. "How sad...". and he went back to attacking her.

Blink, attack, blink, repeat. Torvi could only endure the storm of attacks. With her semblance busted, she resorted to trying to counter attack the lighting aramusha, but he was still too fast in his lightning state.

She was lucky to dodge one of his hit-and-runs, side-stepping him as he morphed back to human form. She attempts to chop at the back of his neck, but he regains his baring as deflects her attack before stepping closer to her, turning his right sword in a reverse and swiping at her neck. He grazes her, but Torvi stumbled as she sloppily back stepped and stumbled into the fountain.

She opens her eyes to see Ryuuto outside the fountain holding one of his blades over the water in between her legs.

But before he could electrocute the shaman, a speeding force in the form of rose petals forced Ryuuto blink before his head could've been sliced by a giant red scythe.

Ruby Rose, wielding Crescent Rose, had just joined the battle.

Torvi growled as she got out of the fountain water. "Damn it, Ruby! Did I not say to stay out of this?!"

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized as she saw Torvi's scathing glare. "Ryuuto was running circles around you, and you were in a pickle so I just thought.."

Ryuuto laughed, overjoyed. "AHAHAHAHA! I was wondering when you were gonna join in. Took ya long enough, Red! I always love it when I'm out-numbered so this is perfect!"

"Is this guy serious?" gaped Ruby. Who would _love_ being ganged up on?!

"Ruby," Torvi suddenly softly called. "Are you serious about this? Even against two opponent, this man will not break so easily. You will get very, _very_ hurt". Torvi had no doubt that Ruby was a capable fighter, but against people of her universe, she wasn't so sure.

Hella felt Torvi's heart quicken faster as the thought of Ruby severely hurt or even killed crossed Torvi's mind. She was in disbelief, refusing to believe what was actually happening. Torvi... she couldn't be...

But she was. She was _concerned_ about Ruby.

Ruby saw this too, and knew exactly what she was going to put herself into. "It'll be fine, Torvi," Ruby comforted. "Let's just kick this dude's butt! I wanna see what Yang did to Olivia's hair" she then chuckled.

"True that" Torvi agreed, laughing as well at the thought.

The two girls rush Ryuuto together, and the aramusha smirked as he stood his ground. Ruby was first to reach the aramusha, barreling at him in her rose petal state before engaging in combat. Her attacks covered a wider range, forcing Ryuuto to constantly blink, dodge, and flip over her attacks. One of her faster attacks connected, hitting the man in the chest and skidding him back.

Behind him as he skidded, Torvi came up behind him and tackled him to the ground, knocking the air right out of him. As she was winding up to chop him with her hatchet, Ryuuto started sparking violently yellow electricity. "Oh". And Torvi was shocked off the man, launching her back many feet.

"Oh..."Ryuuto groaned as he got back to his feet. "What's your name, Red?"

"Ruby Rose" Ruby said as she reared to go again. She looked over to Torvi, worry crossed on her face as Torvi struggled to stand as the electricity violently pulsated around her. Torvi looked back and grinned, signaling to Ruby she was okay, but the teen thought otherwise.

"Come at me Ruby Rose! Try and stop me!" Ryuuto grinned as he pounded his chest in glee.

Ruby shot behind her and used the recoil of her rifle to shoot her at Ryuuto. Torvi, despite, the electrical pain coursing through her, sprinted at Ryuuto to engage as well. As the girls rapidly closed the distance between them, Ryuuto acts quick, blinking away and forcing the girls to crash into one other

Dazed, Ruby apologized. "Sorry..."

"It's fine! But where's-"

"Right here". He grabs Torvi's arm as he then powers up his aura. He throws her far away from himself and Ruby, shocking her to add insult to injury. She crashes into a pillar, putting her into a small coma. He then slices at Ruby to which she dodges and darts away using her semblance. Her attempt to create distance between them fail however as Ryuuto caught up with her using his semblance. The two clash and even as they fight, Ruby tries to distance herself as she knew his fighting style was close range. She had the advantage on him with her longer weapon, but it was futile as both were on equal speed.

She attacks but was blocked and parried when Ryuuto crossed his swords into an X. "Nurui!" he shouted as he kicks back Ruby and shocks her as well. Because Ruby wasn't as durable and big as Torvi, she didn't take the jolts of electricity too well. The shocks were so debilitating it made standing difficult for the fifteen year old. Ruby had to practically fight to stand back up because if she didn't, she knew who this stranger was gonna go after next.

She rushes him, and he blinks for a half a second before reappearing to strike. Ruby evades him him with her semblance before reappearing to strike. As static and petals cluttered around them, the two speedsters constantly evaded and dodged each others attacks for what felt like an eternity.

Ruby's stamina did not last an eternity however. She couldn't recall the last time she used her semblance so much in just one fight. It was exhausting her endurance, and it was clear as day with each time she used her inhuman speed, having to use it short burst rather than a longer run/evasion technique. As she reappeared from the roses, she panted like a dehydrated dog. Ryuuto abuses her moment of weakness, reappearing before her and slices her down her body with both swords, staggering her and making her drop her weapon. He then hugs her a bruising hug and activates his semblance, sparking yellow before erupting in an explosion of electricity.

The teen screams in agony as she felt her body and aura plummet. The torture she was enduring fortunately ended when Ryuuto felt that she had enough and stopped his semblance. He drops Ruby unceremoniously to the ground, and the teen looks up at him in a daze.

"You're one tough cookie to crack. I respect that" praised Ryuuto.

Ruby willed herself to her knees, twitching as the electricity persisted, but chuckled in response. "If I was a cookie, I'd probably eat myself. Hehehe..."

Seeing as she was too weak to fight, Ryuuto turned in the direction of Torvi, intent on finishing his mission. Ruby was having none of that as she shakily raised her rifle up and shot at his back. Her body and posture made it impossible to withstand the recoil and she fell as soon as she fired. Her shot did nothing as Ryuuto expertly deflected the bullet. He noticed her still squirming body and sighed. He realized she wasn't going to stop until her aura was completely depleted so he might as well put her out of the fight right now. He casually waltz over to her laying, still conscious form. He kneels and focuses electricity into his hand, and as the limb creeped closer and closer to Ruby's belly... a hatchet comes flying down at him, forcing him to move his head. The hatchet embeds itself beside Ruby's head, and Ryuuto turns in time to block Torvi's falling form as she and him enter a deadlock with Torvi using her dagger.

The shaman snarled, enraged at the shaded man in front of her. She was jolted awake when she heard Ruby's scream. By the time she saw the teen's defeated form, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Torvi pounced high in the air using aura-powered legs and planned to rain hell on the man for crossing her.

Ryuuto aimed to slash her neck but she back steps before she closes in and slices his belly. She maneuvers behind him and jumps on his back, holding tight as she both stabbed his chest and bit his nape.

"I know I'm snack but this is ridiculous!" Ryuuto remarked, grunting as he felt Torvi's teeth sink into his aura. He aims his back at the fountain and electrocutes Torvi off him, launching her into the water. Torvi yelps as she lands back first into the fountain and when she looked up she saw Ryuuto aim his electrified katana at the water.

This was it. She was trapped with no way out. She couldn't out run the electricity in the water and she knew she didn't have enough dust rounds to distract him long enough to get out.

"End of the line" and he went to insert the blade into the the water to deliver a painful end to the shaman

...Only, movement in the corner of his eye stopped him. "Seems this party's gonna turn into a foursome" Ryuuto grinned.

Torvi was too confused by his statement to follow his gaze until Ryuuto deflected a bullet aimed for his head. She turned her head, and there stood Blake Belladonna.

"Blake? How did you find us?" Torvi questioned.

"Other than the loud yelling and bouts of electricity? Nothing else. You guys were pretty stealthy" the faunus remarked sardonically. She was still put off by Torvi's actions so saving her brought a wave of mixed emotions.

"Seems like we've got ourselves a lost kitty cat" Ryuuto laughed, referring to her cat like bow. "Tell me little kitty... are your scratches as bad as your glare?".

Blake glared even harder at them man for his animal remarks. "You'll just have to find out". She looks at Torvi and nods at her, signaling her to do something.

Torvi took the hint and shot at Ryuuto. The aramusha deflected, giving Blake the window to close their distance and strike. Her single katana and Ryuuto's dual katanas entered what Torvi could describe as a dance. Blake moved with precision and grace while Ryuuto battled with rugged elegance and wild abandon.

The way she moved was akin to an orochi but on a way higher scale, Ryuuto thought. He did not use his semblance as he was so immersed in her movements, he did not want to ruin it with any unwanted sparks.

Blake blocks a heavy overhead strike, but found she was getting pushed back. Thinking quick, she rolls pass him but leaves behind a shadow clone in her trail. When Ryuuto sliced into the clone, he was stunned when he saw his blades faze through her and though he had already killed her. He was wrong and found out the hard way when in his stunned state, Blake shot three dust rounds in a row at his at his unprotected left side. He rushes her and slices downward. Blake backs flips away but leaves behind another shadow clone, this time imbued with fire dust.

When Ryuuto sliced the fiery clone, it exploded in his face, knocking him back some feet. Using the smoke as cover, Blake rushed him and aimed to slice down his chest, but when she swung her sword, Ryuuto's blades slashed across her chest. The smoke disperses as Ryuuto charged his body to the max with electrical power before releasing all that energy in an electrical explosion, catching the cat full on with it.

Blake yelped when she was blasted back from the sheer power of the blast. Her body twitched from all the harmful sparks pulsating around her, the same as Ruby. She stood back up but was given no reprieve as Ryuuto charged at her, his body radiating electricity. His sword were coated with the yellow sparks as he and Blake clashed again, but with every strike from Ryuuto came more pain. Even when she blocked, the electric power sheered away at her aura like a knife to butter. Her speed couldn't even keep up with the aramusha as whenever she tried to create distance, he always caught up and kept on engaging.

Ryuuto blinks and reappears at her left. Blake tried to attack, but he swung his sword into her wrist, electrifying her and forcing her to drop her weapon. Blake falters, collapsing to her knees twitching. She looked behind her to find she was close to Ruby's body.

Before her attention was brought back to Ryuuto, she noticed something significantly odd. Torvi's hatchet was next to Ruby's head and her dagger was on the other side, but...

"Gotta say... you REALLY scratched me up good. Seems like kitty got some claws on her huh?" he chuckled down at her. He brings one of his blades to her chin, making her look up at him. "Your semblance did some damage, but all I had to do was get a bit more crazy to counter act your subtle disappearing act". Seeing her fight brought a wave of nostalgia as the way she fought was like a mix of a shinobi and orochi.

Still twitching, Blake glared daggers at Ryuuto. "Q-...Q-Quit c-ca-alling me... kitty"

"Awwww... don't be like that. I swear, I'm just gonna put ya and little red into a nice cozy nap... after I deal with that shaman. Where is she actually?"

A rifle round loudly rang through the night. Ryuuto looked behind him, and blocks Torvi's attack just in time.

Only this time, she wasn't holding her hatchet or her dagger, but Ruby's Crescent Rose!

"T-Torvi! What are you-you doing?!" Blake yelled. She was incredibly concerned as Torvi, at least from what she seen, has never held a weapon as big as Crescent Rose. And never one as complex either. Ruby's scythe was a unique brand of weapon that would take years upon years to master. For Torvi to just ditch her weapons in favor of a larger, more intricate weapon was, to put it bluntly, stupid.

Torvi ignored her cries as her sole focus was the aramusha, her head throbbing she was so angry. First Ruby and now Blake? She will surely save his corpse for dinner later. Right now, he needed to hurt.

**In Torvi's soul...**

**"No... It-... It can't be" **Hella choked as she was watching the fight unfold, as well as Torvi thoughts.

She was an animal. She was incapable to feel anything. She was-... malfunctioning, or something like that. Torvi DOES NOT feel concern for her friends. She's selfish. She's barbaric. She's cruel. She wasn't a friend. So why... why was she acting like this?

**"IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!"**

As Hella watched in horror, the voices silently praise their master. Once again, she was able to surprise the most headstrong of folk.

**With Torvi...**

True to Blake's understanding, the scythe was anything but easy. She had thought it similar to a danes axe, but it was actually heavier than one. That, and in tandem with the rifle with the outrageous recoil and Ruby's unique fighting style, the weapon was even more unwieldy in her hands.

However, she had a plan.

Or at least, some semblance of a plan.

Torvi was not Ruby. She couldn't fully mimic her movements, speed, and style but still was able to swing the weapon around to be deadly enough. What she lacked in technique, she made up in strength, and that was all she needed.

And so, she started swinging and swinging against the aramusha, who opted to defend against her, incredibly amused at this latest turn of event. She spun the scythe around to build momentum until she collided against Ryuuto's swords. "You're gutsy! Ditching your weapons for something you never used before! Really took me by surprise there. You're quite the stealthy little minx if you were able swap weapons while me and kitty were fighting"

The two combatants enter yet another melee brawl. Torvi roared as she swung around Ruby's weapon with little regard to consequences. Her inexperienced showed as even though she demonstrated great power, Ryuuto was still pushing her back. He went in to cut her but Torvi deflects him before stabbing him in the gut with the pommel. She pushes him back, but Ryuuto regained his footing as Torvi came close to taking his head off. Just when Torvi realized she overstepped, Ryuuto reversed his grip on both swords and sent a shock-powered double punch towards her chest.

Her battle roar awoke Ruby, who first spotted Blake by her side still twitching from electricity. "Blake?... Wha...What happened?" she groaned. She did not know for certain, but she felt like her aura was dangerously low. She then spots Torvi's weapons by her head and she looks even more confused. "Why are Torvi's weapons not-"

His body charges with electricity and he charges her. Torvi shoots in front of her, using the recoil to back away, but she was not used to the kick back and she was sent sprawling to the floor.

The shot made Ruby snap her head at the fight, and her face drained of all colors. Torvi was using her weapon, her baby, and if that wasn't bad enough, she was using it wrong!

"B-Blake... Torvi has my weapon..."

"Look, I-I was shocked too, but all we can do now is t-t-trust her on this"

"But Blake... she's using my weapon..." Ruby whimpered as she continued watching Torvi's horrific performance with her baby.

"Owww..." Torvi winced. How Ruby was able to fight with this weapon both incredibly impressed and terribly confused her.

Ryuuto pounces her as she was still on the floor. Thinking quick, she shoots below her, hoping the recoil would move her laying form, and to her fortune it did. It did rub her back uncomfortably. She quickly stands back up as Ryuuto blinks towards her, reemerging covered in electricity and engaging with Torvi once again. The electric covered swords yet again shock her even when she blocked. She deflects one of Ryuuto's heavy swings and spins around to gain momentum to strike. Her attack lands with deadly precision on Ryuuto's shoulder, causing the man to buckle before he was assaulted with attacks from the pommel. Torvi persisted, even when her body was aching from all the pain and electricity she had endured from this point. All that was racing in her mind was victory, and victory was what she was gonna get.

"But I don't get it! Why would she just _leave_ her weapons here in favor of mine?!" Ruby said as she tried to make sense of Torvi's line of thinking.

"You're asking the wrong person, Ruby. Torvi isn't _that_ stupid to think she could mimic your style by just grabbing your weapon. Unless...". Blake then eyed the leftover weapons with suspicion.

"What is it?"

"...We're both weak right now. If we tried to take that man now, we would only be taken out immediately. I'm not sure for certain what Torvi's thinking... but..." she slowly grabs the hatchet as she watched the rest of the fight. "We'll need to wait for Torvi's signal".

Ruby was still confused, but was starting to gather bits and pieces of what might be happening. She grabs the dagger as the two teammates continued to watch the fight unfold.

An explosion of electricity placed a stop to Torvi's offense. The energy was so powerful, but it did shock her and send her back many feet. "Ya know," Ryuuto started as his body violently sparked. "As much as I want to continue this juicy foursome, every good thing has to come to an end one way or another. How about me and you finish this, eh?" he then grinned.

The feeling was mutual as Torvi shared a similar grin on her face. "Yes... Lets"

Ryuuto charged forward, electricity sparking all around him for the coup de grace. Confusion bleed into his system as Torvi simply walked forward, a less jovial expression on her face. As he continued running, Torvi suddenly stopped, planting Crescent Rose on the ground, scythe head first. She then places her left foot on the blade as she fiddles to find the trigger.

'What are you planning?' Ryuuto thought as he was a little more than an arms length away from Torvi. The space around him was enough to electrocute anyone who would dare enter his personal space and Torvi grimaced she felt electricity dance all over her body.

It was then she pulled the trigger, shooting her upward into the air. She shot about four times, putting her high up in the sky. Bewildered, Ryuuto looks up, even more unsure of her intentions.

For a few seconds, Torvi forgot where she was as she basked in the cool night sky and the view of the Vale in the distance. Ryuuto stepped back some feet to watch her closely, unknowingly putting himself in harms ways.

"It's almost time... I think" Blake quietly said. Ruby nodded.

It wasn't until she started to plummet to the ground did Torvi snap back to reality. Grinning as she saw Ryuuto placed perfectly where she wanted, she angled Crescent Rose to shoot herself toward him, becoming a sort of human rocket. She shoots more behind her, increasing her speed and force. Ryuuto grounded himself firmly to prepare, grinning all the while. If this was the shaman's final move, then he face it head on in respect towards her unpredictable and determined nature.

Roaring like a wild beast, Torvi reared back the scythe as the distance between them rapidly closed. The resulting collision was even stronger than what Torvi and Ryuuto were expecting, as the force of their clash sent a powerful shock wave that cracked the floor beneath Ryuuto and the fountain surrounding them.

The two powerful warriors engaged in the deadliest deadlock both have ever experienced. Torvi's raw strength combined with the force and speed of her rocketing move caused the aramusha to buckle violently as he tried to stand his ground and not falter under her power. With Torvi, she was in the center of Ryuuto's electrical field, practically burning her from all the energy and causing her to feel faint. She endured, gritting her teeth as she tried smashing the man into the ground.

Torvi's strength was beginning to waver however, and when Ryuuto began to grin triumphantly, Torvi suddenly yelled out, "NOW!".

Before he could process what was happening intense pain emerged from his back. Eyes widened, he glanced behind him to find Blake and Ruby. Blake was holding Torvi's shotgun while Ruby held her pistol. His strength wavers, prompting Blake to shift the gun to it hatchet form and slashing him once across the back. His aura breaks, and Ruby and Blake jump back as Torvi's strength smashed Ryuuto into the ground.

Due to having to get close to the aramusha, Ruby and Blake were hanging on to a less than a percent of their aura. Ruby chuckled as she crashed to her knee utterly exhausted. "We... We did it..."

"Yeah... we d-did it"

Torvi too wasn't in a well-off state either, panting from the pain and exertion she had to put. She groaned as she moved Ruby's scythe off Ryuuto's defeated body. The aramusha laid on the ground, his katanas knocked out of his hands.

Torvi growled as she looked at his face. He was still smiling. Enflamed with renewed ire, she pulled out both his wakizashi blades and threw one of them away. She had less than a percent of aura as well, but she used what strength she had to enhance her aura and tossed Ryuuto's body into the fountain.

He lands in water, and quickly sprouts his head back up, spurting water out his mouth and nose. The sight was humorous as Ruby laughed at him, but only for a brief moment until Torvi moved inside the fountain as well before pinning Ryuuto and holding the short sword to his throat.

Horrified, Ruby tried to intervene. "Torvi, don't-!"

"Don't even try, Ruby". Blake stopped her by softly grasping her shoulder. "You know how she is... She isn't gonna listen to us if it betrays her own morals" she stated, narrowing her eyes despicably at the shaman. Ryuuto did hurt them yes, but under no circumstance does she stand taking another person's life. For Torvi however, she took like as if she was taking from an empty candy store.

She understood the basics of her reasoning, but she still hated it, and she will forever hate it until the end of time. It still sadden her though, because she saw the good in Torvi and saw the potential of good she could do, but it was all forewent for the more brutal and barbaric side of the shaman. What infuriated her even more was the fact she, Ruby, or anyone couldn't do anything about it. She did not know Torvi's history, but she could tell that whatever she learned, it was permanently embedded into her, like cravings on stone.

His hat slipped off as Torvi dug his own wakizashi into his neck flesh, drawing blood. "Do it then," he lightly grinned, accepting his demise. "Kill me. Or eat me, whatever you chose".

"How can you still be smiling?" Torvi growled. "You're on death's door! Does that now instill some ounce of fear?"

"Fear?" Ryuuto chuckled. "Torvi Birgerdottir, I feel more energized now than I have ever been since... ever. I wouldn't mind dying from your hands".

She was about to grant him what she desired most. She dug the sword a little more into his neck, causing him to wince as the blood dripped into the once pristine water. Just as she was planning to slit his neck, feast on his body, strangle him, or whatever, a soft sniffling sound emanated behind her. There was only two girls watching, and she never pegged Blake as an open crier, so the only logical culprit had to be Ruby.

Why was she crying? This was how she operated, she should know that already. If she thought her pitiful cries would somehow stop her from getting what she wants, she was wrong.

Ryuuto closes his eyes, a tranquil smile on his face as Torvi raised the sword to stat chopping into him... but she hesitated, wondering.

Torvi knew the type of person Ruby was: Naive, idealistic, childish, yet kind-hearted to a fault. She was the antithesis to Torvi, and Torvi knew this. How they were able to have a friendship in the first place was beyond her.

Friends. That's what Ruby, Blake, and everyone else had become to her, even Olivia. When was the last time she spoke to someone without them looking for her 'all knowing insight'? When was the last time she ate with people without them praising or fearing her?

Hel, when was the last time she even had people to call friends to begin with?

Her crying confused Torvi so much she could barely concentrate. Her hand holding the wakizashi trembled, ever so slightly, but still. Was she crying for Ryuuto'f fate? Was it the thought of seeing a dead body again? Or... was it concerning herself?

There was very few in Torvi's life she could remember _caring_ about her. Her parents first came to mind. When she was born, they hovered over her protectively, as if they felt the smallest thing could kill her. She never understood it. She still doesn't understand why they were so protective. Then came her three younger brothers, though she barely knew them before she crossed worlds as she was too busy with training and her duties. Last came her mentor, an old shaman by the name of Alva. She and her were closer than most teacher and students, leaning a little more towards being more of a mother than a teacher. She however passed when Torvi turned eleven.

Other than them, she had no one... until she came to Remnant. Here she found a whole new battleground to play in, new kind of enemies to encounter, and whole new people to... connect with. And Ruby was one of them.

If that wasn't enough, there was always a certain... shine whenever she looked at her. A certain hope that whatever was buried beneath her would shine brighter than the sun. Ruby believed she was destined for more.

Her trembling persisted until she eventually lowered the sword. Why, she thought angrily. Why was she hesitating?! Yes, they were her friends but what they believed in was stupid! Sparing their enemies because it's the right thing to do?! What kind of logic was that?! 'Because we're better than that' they said. Well, what showed that you were better than them, hm? BY YOU LIVING AND THEM DECAYING THAT'S HOW!

Her entire body eventually shook violently from all her feelings until she screamed, frustrated, and threw the wakizashi away to god knows where. She then grabs Ryuuto's right arm and bites it, much like she had done to Adam, tearing through the wrappings and skin, nearing bone.

Ryuuto screams in pain as Torvi savored the blood from the wound, drinking it down like water. She forced herself to pull away lest she got crazy wanting more. She then grabbed Ryuuto by his hair, making him look her in the face. "Be grateful for my **incredibly rare** generosity. If I see you near me or my friends ever again, I will teach you what fear is"

Ryuuto was too stunned at this turn of event to say anything, just nodding dumbly at her as she shambled out the water.

**In Torvi's soul...**

The voices were in an uproar. Half were praising Torvi for her self control while the others were condemning her for betraying her established morals. How they wanted to share their thought with their master, but alas, they were still trapped.

Hella was hyperventilating, as she just witnessed something akin to a red moon or volcanic lightning. **"What is this? I don't understand. Why...? WHY!?"**

To see someone you knew was dead set in their beliefs suddenly turn away from them was jarring to say the least. She couldn't fathom what compelled Torvi to spare Ryuuto's life. Respect? Her friends? Randomness? All of these reasons and more flooded her distraught brain, but for the life of her, none of them added up, and it was driving her insane.

**"YOU!"** she shouted at the cross-legged sitting voice figure. **"You did something, I know it! You... You influenced her, or something like that. Fess up right now!"**

The voices growled as she neared its cage, yet the voice she was addressing did not budge under her foot. It was calm as

_I did nothing of the sort. That was all Torvi's doing._

**"Bullshit!"**

_I can assure you it is true. Besides, how can we even interact with our master if we're all locked up in here?_

It got her there, silencing her. She looked out of Torvi's eyes, and felt the conflicting thoughts and emotions boiling inside her. She noticed that whenever she was told to do something or advised something from the voices, she never once regretted it. Hell, she never once seen her regret anything in her entire life; She always walked through life utterly shameless of what she done.

Her hand clenched tightly when she saw how right the voice was. **"She's... She's still an animal. No matter what, she will always be a savage. That will never, _ever_ change".**

Her self comforting only took her so far however

**With Torvi...**

While still disgusted with her actions, Ruby and Blake were proud of her. Blake though saw the conflict still festering behind her eyes and how her walk was more aggravated than usual, and said nothing to the shaman, instead smiling lightly at her.

Ruby on the other hand was more open about her thought, hugging Torvi's wet body as she stepped out of the fountain. "OH MY OUM TORVI!" she squealed. "I'm so proud! You didn't kill him even when you had him in the palm of your hand! We have to celebrate. Maybe not tonight because it's already too late, but tomorrow sounds good-"

"Not right now, Ruby" Torvi stopped her. She sighed tiredly. "I'm gonna go eat something". In retrospect, she probably shouldn't have bitten into Ryuuto. The taste of blood and flesh left her craving for more and she knew it could only go away after quenching her large appetite.

"Oh...okay" Ruby relented agter seeing the serious expression on Torvi's face. "Still though, you did a good thing, Torvi. You'll see the pay off of this soon enough"

The smile on the teen's face broke through Torvi's clouded thought and emotions, and she smiled back. "Sure... Whatever you say".

"Good. Now, with that outta the way...LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY BABY!". Ruby's expression drastically shifts into one of sorrow and anger. She held Crescent Rose to Torvi's face for her to fully analyze what she did. The weapon incredibly scuffed up, with the metal either burnt or teared off. IF that wasn't enough, on the large scythe piece, it was horrendously dented and scraped. The entire weapon looked like it was gonna fall apart any moment, the pommel and scythe head mostly. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO STEP ON MY PRIDE LIKE THIS, TORVI?!". Granted, most of the damage was from Ryuuto, but Torvi played a significant role as well.

Torvi simply shrugged her off. "Eh. You can fix it back up. You're smart" she said. "I'm gonna go eat. See you girls tomorrow" and she started heading for the cafeteria to satisfy her hunger.

If there was one thing Torvi was gonna get out of this whole night, it was that mercy was a bitter-sweet path.

**Later...**

Olivia navigated her way to the cafeteria in search for Torvi. She had been told by Ruby and Blake about the fight and its conclusion so she went in search of the shaman of the hour. Just as she found the front door to the lunchroom, she found the lock and handle in shambles.

Pushing the broken doors open to the lit cafeteria room, she didn't have to look too hard for Torvi because on the table right in front of her was a large pile of food with loud munching sounds behind it.

Eyebrow arched, she walked around the mound of food to find Torvi, an irritated expression on her face as she ate a hot dog with a waffle as its bread.

"Quite the feast you have here" Olivia commented. Torvi didn't even look at her and grunted.

She took a seat next Torvi and looked at the pile to find a simple salad bowl. "May I partake? I'm quite famished myself". To that, Torvi waved her hand at her, telling her to do whatever.

As the two girls dined on their weird dinner, Olivia continued their conversation despite Torvi's silence. "Who would've thought another from Heathmoor would appear?". Olivia heard Torvi growl but continued. "From what I gathered from Ozpin, Ryuuto was sent by the Winchester family".

"The who?"

"Cardin Winchester's family. Apparently you gave the boy the most horrific experience in his life, he refuses to return back to Beacon Academy. They employed Ryuuto to, and I quote, 'Beat the shit outta her'".

"The Cardin boy was a pathetic excuse of a warrior. It wasn't my fault he turned tail and ran". The memory of Cardin reignited her clouded heart, and dug more food into her mouth to bury them. The boy was big too. He would've fed her for days!

"Regardless, as your watcher, I must ask you this, Torvi: Are you okay?"

For the first time since Olivia entered, Torvi glanced at her, and was stunned by what she saw. Her once straight black hair was wavy than before with blonde highlights near the ends. She looked like a completely different person!

"Woah" Torvi said simply.

The black prior rolled her eyes. "Yes. As you can see, Yang went above and beyond what was necessary"

"And you didn't stop her?" the shaman chuckled.

Olivia shrugged. "It's just hair. As long it does not interfere with my desire to be a huntress, I couldn't care less what state it's in". She unconsciously strokes her new hairdo and smiles lightly. It had been a long time since she acted girly that the thought of looking pretty felt alien to her.

"It looks good. You should keep it" Torvi gently smiled.

"Hmmm... That's exactly what Yang and Weiss said too" Olivia replied. "You still have not answered my question"

The shaman grabbed a pizza with pepperoni and chocolate sauce and sighed. "I don't know. I truly do not know" she confessed before taking a bite.

"Well... what do you know?"

"I..." Torvi began to find the words to properly describe her state of mind, but all she could draw were blanks. "I wanted to kill him. I almost killed Cardin, I greatly Injured Adam Taurus, and I killed a bear faunus. Ryuuto shouldn't have been different... but he was. And I don't know how" she said with a heavy voice. All those memories crashed through her and she yelled out, frustrated, and slammed her fist against the table. "UGH! I DON'T GET IT! I don't understand why I spared him! I SHOULD have ate him right then and there! He was at my mercy and yet... I _showed_ him mercy! And shaman _don't_ show mercy. EVER!"

"Hmm... Blake and Ruby were present as well, correct?"

"Yeah"

"Did you, perhaps, thought of them before you thought of yourself?"

"But that still doesn't make sense! I killed and harmed in front of them and the others before, but it's just-... when I heard Ruby's crying, I hesitated! I don't get it... I don't get it...". Every fiber in her being was telling her to hunt Ryuuto down and end him, yet the thought of team RWBY and JNPR finding out was somehow halting her, and she couldn't for the life of her understand why. Why are they making her betray herself, even when they weren't physically doing so?!

The shaman returned to stuffed her face with copious amounts of food as the black prior looked at her in thought. It was clear Torvi was confused at her own actions and so was many others tonight. Olivia herself was confused as well, but as she listened to the shaman explain her jumbled thoughts, she gained a clearer picture. "Perhaps... as you held Ryuuto at death's door, and heard Ruby weep, you realized then and there that you actually _value_ the people around you and don't want them them upset over your actions"

Torvi thought about it, and yes, she did value team RWBY and JNPR. "But... do I value them enough to actually compromise my beliefs and change my entire being for them?"

Olivia merely shrugged. "That is a question only you can answer".

Not the answer she was looking for, but she nods at it nonetheless. The two ate in silence until the two girl heard the familiar sound of sandals walking against pavement coming towards their location. Olivia gave a knowingly sigh while Torvi's neck veins bulged in renewed anger.

"This is the cafeteria?" Ryuuto questioned aloud. He whistled at the impressive side of the lunchroom. "Man, this place puts temples to shame. Oh?". He then saw the mounds of food in front of him, and gasped as he saw pizza. "Nice! Thank you food fairy!"

Before he could could touch a slice, Torvi arose from her seat and surprised the aramusha by grabbing his aura depleted body and slammed him against a wall. Holding him by his collar, Torvi growled more feral than ever before. "YOU SLANT-EYED, SMALL-COCKED, SONUVABITCH! YOU MUST REALLY DESIRE DEATH, DON'T YOU?!"

"Actually, I believe my cock is above average. Wanna see?" he jested.

"So I can put it in my sandwich? Thank you very much!". She called out to Olivia. "Olivia! Hurry up and grab a steak knife! Or a butter knife. I can work with either"

Olivia though did not follow through with Torvi's dismemberment idea. "Torvi, let Ryuuto go" she sighed from her seat.

"HEH?! Why?!"

"Yo, I get the hostilities, but I don't think ya wanna kill your new roommate before ya get to know him"

Torvi head slowly turned to Ryuuto's grinning face, shock written on her features, and she dropped him. "I just got in recently, like, a half and an hour ago".

"...You're... serious, aren't you?" Torvi said, still in disbelief.

"Yep" Ryuuto said, popping the "p".

"Unfortunately, I can vouch for him" Olivia added. "Ozpin saw the potential in him and offered him a scholarship here. It was either that or he goes to jail for assault, trespassing, illegal possession of alcohol, and attempted murder. As you can see, he took the offer"

"I...I...". Torvi's brain was short-circuiting at the moment as she tried to make heads and tails of this new development.

"Be sure to treat me well girls! Now, how about we celebrate today's battle with our first dinner as roommates?!" and he took a seat and started to dig in.

Olivia went next to Torvi, who seemingly entered a catatonic state. "Trust me, we'll need a significant amount of time to adjust". When Torvi did not respond, Olivia lightly groaned. "You better hurry or Ryuuto will finish everything"

That snapped her out of her funk. "WHAT?! Like hell he will eat all my pillaged goods!" and she went back to her seat to continue eating while also trying to ignore her new roommate.

Olivia stood there, just watching the two eat as if they were in a competition. "Why do I always encounter the strangest folks?" she tiredly sighed before she continue to eat herself.


End file.
